What's Wrong With Me?
by iluvboooks
Summary: Percy: I've never belonged to anyone and no one has ever belonged to me. Love. Such a pathetic word. So why does that start when I look at her? Annabeth: Falling in love? Huh. Something I want but never can have. Who would like a girl like me? I just gave up, but looking at his sea green eyes, I knew I was starting a sad unrequited love. Percy makes it to high school and meets her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Ok.. Like I promised. Here is my new story! I hope you guys like this story as much as you liked my other one. And for those who just clicked onto my story because it had a nice summary, read this chapter and if you liked it, review and go check out my other story called Falling For You... I know I'm being really straightforward today... haha. ok back to the point. In this story, I used some ideas from Legend. (You will know when you start reading this...) hehe... :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. **

**Hope you guys like my new story! And thanks once again for all the love you showed for my other story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I would like some support for this story!**

Chapter 1:

Percy POV

Hello. My name is Percy Jackson. But everyone knows me by the codename Day. No one knows my real name only but for three people in this world. I am a night time errand guy, I guess. People pay me money to get their jobs done. Don't worry. I don't do anything that is illegal but help people do their jobs that could possibly be too dangerous for them to do on their own. Everyone who knows my codename are either my clients or people out to get me because I'm in their way. I'm only seventeen but I have top notch fighting skills. I also work alone but with a few people.

I have Rachel, the insane hacker. She helps me with most things. Like hack the security cameras so I won't be caught. She makes these crazy smart gadgets for me to use. Rachel is a year younger than me but I don't underestimate her. She is freaking smart.

I also have Grover. He also fights like me but helps me at times. If I am in need of help. Which most likely I'm not.

Profile:

Name: Perseus Jackson Code Name: Day Age: 17 Occupation: Night time Errand Guy Current Task: Find a girl named Annabeth and stay by her side.

I know weird task huh? But I got it from a client named Malcolm. (He did not disclose his last name for some reason. He is a star architect at the Athena's Architects INC) Through Rachel, he only told me to find her and stay by her side until he gives anymore orders. I'm only doing this because he gave a grand amount of money for us to the job. I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for the money. Because of the money, I would have to go to school, when I already learned all that stuff, and even hide from the people who are out there to get me. I am also showing my face to hundreds of people. That means the amount of danger that I will be in will be twelve times more dangerous.

You guys ask why I chose to stay hidden from the world and why I don't live like everyone else. Well there is one answer to your question. I just don't have any concern for the world. All it gave me was shit and there is no reason to live life like it is one fairytale. I only look at the reality. That is all. Period.

Now your next question is going to be, "Why is Percy so dark." Or, "What made him think that the world is not a place for all the happy stuff happen?" Well to me life isn't fair. And it really isn't. The only reason I am living in this crappy place is because that death is even more unfair. Life is more bearable than death.

_Flashback: (10 years ago)_

_"__Eat. I need to see you eat before I go." My mother Sally Jackson said. My father, Poseidon Jackson, died just a week ago._

_I lifted up my spoon, "Mommy. Are you going somewhere?" There were bags everywhere like she was leaving for somewhere soon._

_"__I made your favorite blue cookies. Eat them after dinner ok?" My mom replied gently. Now I'm getting scared. _

_"__Mommy, are you going somewhere?" I ask one more time but now my eyes start to water. _

_She looks at me with the saddest eyes. "Yea. Mommy is going somewhere. I'm going somewhere far."_

_I put my spoon down and say, "Are you going to come back?" I was so afraid of her answer._

_"__No. I'm going somewhere far away and I'm not coming back." She said. I could see tears in her eyes._

_"__Do you want… me to go find you later?" I ask. I try to stay strong but I can't help but let a few tears slip out of my eyes. _

_"__NO. I don't want you to find me. Hurry and eat. I will watch you eat your cookies before you leave." My greatest fear was seeing my mommy's tears. I saw a tear or two drop. _

_"__Why are you going?" I ask for the last time._

_"__I'm sorry. I'm sorry Percy." From then on, I knew she wasn't going to come back. That was reality I needed to accept._

_"__Ok." I finish eating my food with tears coming down. Mommy put a plate of blue cookies in front of me with a glass of warm milk. I take a bite. But I couldn't help it. I started sobbing. Asking my mom not to leave me. _

_"__Percy listen to me. I love you and that there was a reason I have to leave you right now. Live with Uncle Chiron and listen to him. Okay? Promise me that…" She said quietly._

_She put out her pinky and I promised her. She put her hand and my hand together and said, "Copy." And then put our thumbs together and said, "Seal. Ok now our promise has been sealed so remember to keep it at all costs. Bye Percy. I love you!" And then she left me crying._

_I cried until my Uncle came to pick me up. What a great 7__th__birthday…_

_Uncle Chiron taught me how to fight since he worked at an action school. He also home schooled me because I was quick at learning despite my dyslexia and ADHD. I also got into a lot of fights. Guys kept provoking me that my mother left me because I was a mistake. That pissed me off so much so of course I fought. Thanks to Uncle Chiron, I got to beat their butts but I guess fighting was not allowed in the society. _

_Uncle Chiron homeschooled me where I could finish all my schoolwork. I wasn't all that smart in academics but finally graduated three years early. As you can see, Uncle Chiron likes to rush things. _

_Anyways, when I finally turned 15 and graduated, Uncle Chiron died. He never told me had cancer. He kept those away from me. Why is everyone that I care about leaving me? First my parents. Now Uncle Chiron. _

_He left me a note to a person he has also trained at the action school and told me to work with her and to have each other's back. I saw Rachel once and we were great friends but nothing more. Just a younger sister. _

_Now it came up to this day where we save each other's buts and work together to get away with things. Her with all the tech stuff and me with all the physical work. We've been working together for two years now and so far haven't ran into a problem ever since. _

_Flashback Over…_

I've had a hard past to deal with. But I survived it so I am fine now. I only focus on what is keeping Rachel and I alive. Which means I have to focus on the task I'm given. Which is to follow this girl Annabeth Chase around until my client says anything else. Easy.

And of course like it has always been, it wasn't easy. Luck is never on my side.

**Ok... so how was it? I'm going to have Annabeth POV on the next chapter. Don't worry about Sally.. I have plans for her later... hehehe... No but seriously, how was it? NOT good or AWESOME? I know.. it was kinda short...srry!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Question of the Day:**

**What is your one favorite thing about Percy Jackson?**

**Mine are his eyes. They are sea-green! Everything about him is great but if I had to choose, it would be his eyes. I can't wait for your opinions! thank you so much!**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok you guys are the best! 23 reviews on my first chapter! I actually expected 5. I am not kidding. I mean its just a first chapter so yea... Anyway, thanks for all the people who reviewed. It means a lot! Here is the next chapter, but this chapter, Percy and Annabeth still don't meet. This just shows Annabeth's life and how she views it. Next chapter that is when they both officially meet! Ok I just want to thank all the people once again who reviewed so if you did, look down below and you will probably see a little message or stuff... haha. thank you for taking the time to click onto my story! :D**

**Light Warrior Hero: I know you didn't review but thanks for liking my story and you have a real nice story too!**

**Medallion: Thanks for liking my story! That was really nice! means a lot! :)**

**(alright... there are different guests so im just going to say this too all the Guests): Thanks for the review and telling me that it will turn out fine! and yes Day is from the Legend trilogy. Thanks for the luck! I need a lot of it!**

**hehe: That was nice of you for giving me a review! I hope you like the story onwards as it goes!**

**cookielover229: I also like Percy's smart Alec nature too! I hope you keep supporting this story! Thanks!**

**lolz: Thanks for reading both my stories and saying this one will turn out great!**

**booksforlife: He will. He is actually strong on the outside, but as you predicted, yes he is sweet... :)**

**Abooknerdandproud: Thanks so much for all the love for both stories! I hope you like this one too just as you liked the other one!**

**meriingue: Yea. it is like Legend. I really like the books! and I liked the codename Day so yea... Thanks for the support!**

**RangerFantasy: Same here! I luv Percy Jackson in general! The best character ever created!**

**bookworm378: OMG what you said was really flattering! Thank you!**

**stormygreyeyes: Thanks! I also like his eyes the best!**

**LucyTheBookWorm: Same. I also really like his loyalty!**

**Lucy D: Thanks! I hope my stories are amazing to you in the future! God Bless You too!**

**Demigodrunnertributes: Really happy that you like it so far. Same here. His stupidity is rather cute than dumb.**

**kbeavz2001: His eyes are dreamy! Yea. I don't really think this story could top Falling For You but I'll try to make it close!**

**Husnaxoxo: I am pleased that you like my story so far. His eyes are the best. Yes...**

**seagreeneyes: I expected you liked his eyes hence your user ID. haha. thanks for the support!**

**theartnerd333: Thanks for being the first reviewer! and of course all the support is well taken...**

** Ms. Percabethswift: Thanks for loving my story so far and you are welcome! Crazy girl + Klutz Head! (*wink)**

**I know... I probably said thanks a lot. But I really mean it to all of you guys I did say it to. Haha! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!~**

Chapter 2:

Annabeth POV

Hey. I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. I am a junior at a school called Goode High and I have a GPA of 5.0 so far. People ask me if I have a tutor or if I go to after school classes but I don't. I just use my head. You guys should use it sometimes! (haha) Anyways. I have a father, stepmom, and two cutie twin brothers, Bobby and Mathew.

I love Bobby and Mathew and would do anything to keep them safe. I love them to death although we are only half siblings. They are like my own. My father loves me but doesn't really have the time to talk to me. I don't blame him, he is so busy with work. I also know that he is very proud of me and he loves me very much and so do I. And then there is my stepmother who doesn't give two shits about me. She freaking hates me. It's ok the feelings are mutual. But what makes me blow is that, she makes the twins never look at me or play with me. I know that the twins know that their mom hates me and they hate it but what can they do? Helen is their mother. It is not their fault nor is it Helen. Helen is my nothing. I guess she is my problem though.

At school, I only have a few friends and most people either don't like me or don't even know I exist. I don't care and would rather have it that way. I don't need a bunch of eyes and have them change the way I live or act.

But there is one thing I envy about everyone else. They have someone that looks at them like they are the most beautiful person in the world although how ugly they are. They have a guy or a girl that puts their arms around them and always think of each other. They fall asleep think of one another and wake up with their names in mind.

But life has given me so many reasons why romance doesn't work for me. First, look at me. I guess I'm fit but I'm not as pretty as the other girls. I have curly blonde hair, big framed glasses, and stormy grey eyes. My eyes are what I like the best but everyone else thinks it is really intimidating. I don't blame them. I understand. But also I feel like I will die alone with no one loving me back.

That's ok. I already accepted the fact, that no one would like me. Everyone says that every single person has a match but for some reason, I think I'm off the list.

I also have a sad past that led me to a hard life with my stepmother. According to my father, I had an older brother named Malcolm. I don't remember having a brother but I remember my mother Athena Chase. We were a happy family. Keyword: were. There was a bad fire when I was three. It took my mother and older brother. Just because of a damn fire, my mother and brother left the world. Only my father and I survived from the tragic accident.

Then Helen came into my life. I guess she didn't like how my dad had another daughter. But they couldn't just have sent me to the orphanage. She acted like an angel when my father was around but acted like a devil when he wasn't. I tried to gain her favor but that was impossible. Just as how it is impossible that romance works with me.

But I don't hate dad for marrying Helen. I guess it is still bad, but then I wouldn't have met the twins. I first hated them. I was only seven and I didn't like them because of their mother. Helen was rude and sometimes forgets that I was in her family. She once forgot my ninth birthday and made an excuse that she was really busy with the twins. I hated her but on that day, I started to grow fond of Bobby and Mathew.

I don't know how Bobby and Mathew got up to the attic (AKA my room since there wasn't enough room) came to me. It was fairly clean with one big window. It was also regular size and it was the quietest place in the whole house because it was secluded. I had a desk and everything that I could ask for. So I didn't need anything nor did I need to ask for more. Anyways, Bobby and Mathew came into the attic. At first I was really mad but they ignored me and drew a birthday cake on my dusty window with their fingers and wrote HAPY BIRDAY ANNIE! They were smart for their age.

I was really mad at them for being Helen's sons. I hated the fact that we shared the same blood but at that day when they drew a birthday cake and wrote HAPY BIRDAY ANNIE! I couldn't help but cry because they remembered something that no one else remembered. I guess that was when I first started to love them as a brother and did not care whether or not they had Helen's blood in them. Now they love me but because of Helen sometimes they are restricted to see me.

Of course, because they are so mischievous, they come into my room (attic) and we play cards or something while Helen and Dad were sleeping. Although we had to pay the price for waking up late, it was worth it.

Oh but these days I don't have time to see them as much though. I still pick them up from after school but then right after I had to go work at the bookstore and then after that I had to go work at a fancy restaurant called Auntie Ems. You are probably wondering why I work when I'm only in my junior year in high school.

Well here is your answer. My dad lost his job a year ago and Helen was working as a teacher but most of our money came from our dad who was a professor at a college. We didn't have much money to pay off all the bills and it was hard since we had Bobby and Mathew. So I volunteered to work until my dad got a new job.

My dad finally got a new job but Helen wanted me to still work so I could help the family. She said that I didn't contribute to the family enough. I was mad but my dad reached a compromise that if I worked I get half of the money I earned and I could spend it however I wanted or save it.

I was thrilled because this is the first time I ever got to get my hands on money. My dad gave me some change from time to time but that was like every six months and it wasn't that much. So I was really glad to work and didn't care.

First of all, I loved working in the bookstore. That was my favorite place on earth. I feel like if I was there and living there forever in the books, I would have a different beginning that leads me to a perfect ending. But of course that is just my imagination. Reality is different. Life doesn't help you. It just goes on even though you want it to stop for a little moment for you to catch up. So I learned to be independent.

Study hard on my own, work for the family and for myself, and love my dad and the twins.

Although I come back home every day at 9:00, I still do fine. I still have enough to finish homework and study for upcoming tests.

I have really hard times but I learned to move on and keep going. But deep inside I knew I wanted someone on my side. To be with me and tell me everything will be okay. Some days, I put a smile on my face when I feel like crying and laugh when I want to be silent. And when I am silent, that is my loudest scream because I'm too stubborn to show my weak and shabby side. I had to be strong. But it would still be better if I had someone's shoulder to lean on.

But now that doesn't matter. I am Annabeth Minerva Chase. I am fine on my own and can survive through it. Right?

**Did you like Annabeth's Point of View? Was it good? Tell me if it was a thumbs up! Next coming up will be Percy and Annabeth meeting for the first time! Please Review! The button is just right down there! :) **

**Question of the Day:**

**What are you deadly afraid of?**

**I am deadly afraid of losing my loved ones and of course waking up one day without books, my laptop, and music.**

**Tell me what's yours, otherwise see you next time! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I already have so many reviews because of all of you guys! I seriously freaking love you guys for liking my story! Ok so I have a few people to thank for helping me and being a huge supporter for this story!**

**Light Warrior Hero: Thank you so much for everything you helped me on. I really am thankful! We have nice conversations!**

**MyNameIsMe AndILoveMyName: Thanks for loving my story!**

**Ms. Percabethswift: You are a huge supporter and Thank you for loving my story! And for talking with me! :D**

**By the way HAPPY EASTER! ~~~ () () () Easter eggs for you!**

Chapter 3:

Percy POV

Ok, just to get a little more info on this Annabeth girl, I decided to follow her all day. So far I was just waiting all day for school to end on the rooftop of her school. Damn, when is this freaking school going to end?

So far, it hasn't been much fun. All I saw was her run to school and that she drops her two younger brothers. They look like twins.

Finally the bell rang, and I saw a blonde lock of hair. She ran to a place. I put my special made glasses on (Rachel made them so that it can take pictures, and turn black when I want it to with a click of a button on the side) and followed her. I made sure she didn't notice she was being followed.

First she went to the bookstore. At first I thought she was going to buy some books so I waited outside but she went behind the counter and put her nametag on. She worked there? That is a little odd. I went in there and pretended to read a book in the corner of the bookstore. I could still see her from where I was sitting.

This went on for three hours. I seriously almost slept until I saw Annabeth take off her nametag and put it in her backpack. She left the bookstore and of course I did too.

She then ran and arrived at the fancy restaurant and went in. Probably going to eat dinner. I decided to go in myself and seat myself near where she sat but then one more time she surprised me. She went into the employee's room and came back wearing a white blouse, black pants, black apron tied to her waist, and her nametag on her blouse. She worked here too? Wow. This is getting interesting.

I waited in line to find myself a seat. Coincidently, she escorted me to a table and put a menu down. I made sure she couldn't see my eyes and parts of my face. She looked at me weirdly but she didn't question.

"Sir, what would you like today?" She took out her notepad out and a pen awaiting for my answer.

I looked through the menu and chose the first thing I could see. "Umm, I want spaghetti with meatballs and a cup of coffee please." I eat anything I get so I didn't mind my rash choice of my meal.

"Ok coming right up. Do you want milk or cream in your coffee?" She asked. I couldn't help but realize that her eyes were grey. Like stormy grey eyes. It looked intimidating but so intriguing.

Once I came back to my senses I answered, "A little but of whole milk please."

"Ok. Coming right up." She smiled.

A few minutes later, she gave me the food I ordered and said, "Enjoy your meal." I started to eat. As I ate, I observed how well she treats her customers and the employees that she works with. I guess it won't be that hard to be friends with her when I start going to her school.

I finished my meal and took out my smartphone. I pretended to use it until Annabeth came to get all my dishes. She told me to have a good night when she gave me back my credit card. I took my wallet out to put the card back in, but I saw some cash sticking out. I take it out and it was a 20 dollar bill. I look at Annabeth and see how hard she worked. I took the bill out and walked up and gave it to her. I remembered to turn my glasses black before I stood up.

She looked flustered and said thank you when I gave it to her. I told her it was no problem and left the restaurant. Of course that wasn't the end. I waited until she finished and that was until 9:00 at night. Geez. What is with this girl. Do all girls these days work?

She came out in her casual clothes. She slung her backpack over her shoulders and put her earphones into her ears. She was probably going home so I followed her. She stopped at a convenient store and bought two candy bars. What is she going to do with those?

Anyways, I followed her to house and I saw two little boys come out and hug her.

I heard her say "SURPRISE!" and she took out two of the candy bars from her backpack. The boys faces lit up and hugged Annabeth even harder. They all went inside and that was the end of my work for today.

I then put an ear device into my ear (my way to contact Rachel whenever there is trouble or if I need anything) and say, "Hey Rachel. You up?"

I get a response saying, "Yea Perce. How was the little following Annabeth thing go?"

"I finished just now. You know what Rachel?" I said.

"What? Why are you so serious all of a sudden." She replied worriedly.

I smiled and said, "I think I found a task actually worth doing. I have a feeling this is going to be fun."

"Shut up with that crap and go to sleep!" Rachel yelled. I winced and just laughed. I ran back to my home and went under the covers to go to sleep. Waking up the next morning from another dreamless night.

LINEBREAK

Next morning, I couldn't help but get tired and go back to sleep. You see, I was usually a night person and never went out during the day. I went up to brush my teeth and get myself together. I took a bowl of cereal out until my laptop on the other side of the room started to play rock music. That literally scared the shit out of me, but I knew it was Rachel.

"Rachel, how many times did I tell you not to that?" I said with a tired and exasperated tone.

Rachel's face popped up on the screen. "Well if you know me by now Kelp Head, I don't listen to anyone else but me." Rachel yelled out. "Anyways, how is it trying to get up when normal people are up?"

"It's annoying. I feel so freaking tired but I have to go follow this girl named Annabeth." I said. "Rachel do you think this is worth it? Do I have to change my freaking sleeping cycle just to follow Annabeth around and stay next to her?"

"YES! You dense idiot of course it is! The client Malcolm paid double the price we asked for. He was willing to pay 20,000 dollars! That means we each get 10,000 and we usually get 5,000 for every task given to us. Perce, you better do this right…" Rachel yelled.

Once my ears stopped ringing I said, "Ok Rachel." I finished wearing my outfit: black skinny jeans, a sea green v-neck t-shirt, glasses, and some black converse. I stood in front of my laptop for her to take a look at me.

"Take those glasses off, your bare face is your disguise. Percy, you actually look like someone worth going out with! Beware of the girls." I almost choked on my spit and looked at her in disgust.

She just laughed her head off and told me to go to school. I took my backpack and ran to Annabeth's house.

Rachel told me that school started at 7:50 and right now it was 7:30. I made sure I got out extra early. Rachel put all my information, (fake ones obviously) but she put my real name since no one really knew my name besides her and Grover. She hacked into the school's system and changed my schedule so that it was exactly the same as Annabeth's. Have to give her some credit for doing that.

I waited and finally when it was 7:40, she came out with her brothers. She ran and dropped her little brothers at their school. That took some time so we only had 4 minutes to make it to our school. Geez, is she always this slow? From what I know, she came in first in the whole school, with her academics.

We made it two minutes late to school. Shit. But I needed a way to get closer to Annabeth so she walked into the school and ran to a hallway, I called her out.

"Umm. Excuse me could you tell me where Mr. Smith's homeroom is—" all of a sudden she told me to be quiet and pulled me into a janitor's closet. What the heck. We crouched down and made sure we didn't bump into anything.

"Umm, what are you—" Once again I was cut off, but this time with her glare. I quickly shut up. I heard footsteps pass by. After a few minutes, she let out her breath then she looked at me.

"Ok, I have Mr. Smith for homeroom. He is usually late so we gotta just sneak in ok? Follow me." Annabeth said.

I just looked at her bewildered but followed her anyways. We came across the hallway to Mr. Smith's room but he was coming the other way. We hid in a little corner until I heard her say, "Shit. Damn this. I'm never late for class. Ugh. This is going to go into my record."

I kinda felt bad for her so I did this. I came out of her hiding spot and said, "Mr. Smith? I'm the new transfer student in your homeroom class, but before you do that could you tell me where the restroom is?" I was more than embarrassed. That was like utter humiliation!

"Oh you are the new transfer student." He laughed and said, "Sure, here is the way to the bathroom." Before I went after him, I looked at Annabeth and whispered, "Go in." Then I left to follow Mr. Smith. Once again, UTTER HUMILIATION.

LINEBREAK

When I came back, I saw Annabeth in the back smiling at me. She gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back at her.

"Ok, so this is our new transfer student, Percy Jackson." Mr. Smith said. Girls were swooning at me. Dang it, Rachel was right. I am so secluded and am so used to being alone by myself with only Rachel to talk to that I don't really like eyes on me so that lead to my hatred towards pictures. I just don't like the fact that somewhere out there, there is a picture of me left there for someone else to see. I guess it was just another thing I picked up from being alone by myself all the time.

Mr. Smith looked at me and said, "I don't have a specific seating chart so you can sit wherever you want." I answered with an ok and my eyes landed on a seat next to Annabeth that was empty. Of course I went there.

Homeroom ended in 3 minutes and we were off to our next class. I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I turned around.

"Thanks for the help. I didn't know what I would have done without you." She smiled at me.

"Well to return the favor could you tell me where Mrs. Dodd's math class is for AP calculus BC." I just realized that Annabeth was at the math level for seniors. Darn it, I barely passed this class online with a C. Oh well darn it, I'm dead.

"Deal. By the way my name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." She said smiling. I couldn't help but think that she does look pretty when she smiles.

"Hi Annabeth, I am Percy Jackson." I replied.

She smirked. "I know idiot, Mr. Smith said your name out to the entire class." I blushed. Damn this. Ugh, this is going to be a long day.

**OK THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ONCE AGAIN! I seriously live because of all of you guys! Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Question of the Day: **

**What was the best prize you ever found in an Easter egg?**

**Mine was 10 dollars. I know, kinda boring but it was big to me because I was only 8 when I found 10 dollars in an Easter egg. You see my 8 year old brain is kinda stupid in a way. **

**Anyways HAPPY EASTER! Please review!**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the late update. I am so busy these days. Ugh. Thank you for the many reviews! They are well appreciated. And yes to the people who want to know. This was inspired by Healer. But this story is kinda going off a different track though. I'm so glad you like this story and my other story. Please if you have any suggestions, please tell me. All suggestions are welcome. **

**Thanks for all those out there that love my story. I really mean it! Please stay tuned for more! :)**

**I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 4:

Annabeth POV

I showed Percy Jackson to Mrs. Dodd's math class. He seems like a cool guy. And I had to say, his sea green eyes were mesmerizing. Ugh. STOP IT ANNABETH CHASE!

I quickly went to my seat in the back but Mrs. Dodd's took Percy and said to the class, "This is the new student, Percy Jackson. Umm. I would like you to sit next to Ms. Chase over there." She pointed at where I was sitting and he just smiled.

"Looks like I have to sit next you Annabeth." Percy said. I just smiled.

"Ok guys I want you to finish the worksheet on derivatives and integrations. Since this must be review for you guys, you should get this done by the end of the class, and if not, it's homework." Mrs. Dodd's barked out.

We got our worksheets and there were 40 problems on easy derivatives and integrations. I finished the whole worksheet in 10 minutes and took my book out to read. I look to my left and see that Percy is having trouble on the first problem! What the heck.

"Hey! Percy, you need help?" I whispered to him. He looked up from his paper and mouthed back, "Yes."

I look at the time and we only had five minutes left. "Ok I'll help you in the library during lunch."

"Ok thanks. Did you already finish?" I nod and he looks surprised. The bell rang which meant I had to get to my next class.

"Wise Girl, how did you finish that quickly?" Percy asked as we left the classroom.

"Wise Girl? Don't call me that. I hate nicknames." I said sternly.

"Whatever you say Wise Girl. Oh by the way, could you tell me where Mr. Blofis's English class is?" Percy asked me but then frowned a little.

"Yea, I have it next. Wait, show me your schedule." He gives me the piece of paper with his schedule written down. I looked over it and realized we had exactly the same schedule.

"Well you know what, we have the exact same schedule. Ok, just follow me and I'll show you where all your classes are." I said and we ran to Mr. Blofis's classroom.

LINEBREAK- THEY ARE ALREADY FINISHED ENGLISH CLASS

"Ok, remember to read the book and write in your logs daily!" Mr. Blofis said. I looked at Percy from across the room but he looked at Mr. Blofis really weirdly.

I went to leave but decided to wait for Percy.

Percy POV

I couldn't help but smirk in the inside. I couldn't believe that Paul forgot to take roll and realized I wasn't in his class. Once the class finished I decided to go up to him.

"Hey Paul, long time no see." I said.

"What?" He looked at me strangely. Then realization hit him in the face and said, "Percy is that you?"

"Yea. It's me Percy Jackson." I smiled at him.

He married my mom after I found her when I was 15 after Uncle Chiron died. It looked like she remarried and had a son named Tyson who is three years younger than me. I didn't mind, I mean as long as she was happy, I'm ok. I was mad at first why she could raise Tyson but not me. But I soon realized that wasn't important and that what was important was that she was happy. I usually visit mom every 6 months because I'm so busy with all my clients. I only met Tyson and Paul once when I was 16.

I loved Tyson dearly and would still remember to buy him gifts for his birthday and Christmas. I love him. Paul isn't so bad. He works hard for my mom and they love each other so that's all that counts. My mom, Paul, and Tyson know what kind of work I do and they have met Rachel once or twice.

"Oh my gods Percy I didn't even know!" He dove in for a hug. "Oh Percy, why didn't you tell Sally or I that you were coming to this school." He asked.

"Paul, this was a task given to me so I had no choice. Luckily, I came to this school. How is mom?" I asked.

"Oh she is fine. But she misses you, do you want to go visit her?" He asked me.

"As much as I want to that, I can't. This is business but tell her I will visit her sometime this week. And of course bring some goodies for Tyson. Ok I gotta go to my next class so bye!" I said. I realized Annabeth was waiting outside the classroom.

"Why didn't you just leave? You are going to be late." I asked as we ran to P.E.

"Percy have you not noticed that without me you won't be able to get around this school? Just hurry before we're late." She said.

LINEBREAK- AFTER SCHOOL

Annabeth POV

Ok we finished school and now Percy and I knew so much about each other. He liked the color blue, he loves blue cookies, hates books, and loves anything to do with water. He loves the ocean and his dream is to buy a house and live next to the ocean.

We walked and I was afraid to tell him that I worked at the bookstore and at Aunty Ems. He is probably going to think I was crazy and it was kind of embarrassing. I don't know why but it just was. He would probably think that I was poor and what kind of teenager works at this age? But I had to tell him. And if he was my friend, then he wouldn't mind right?

"Uh. Percy? Umm. I kinda work at the bookstore so I have to go now…" I was so scared on what his reaction was going to be. Will he think it would be weird?

"Oh that's good, I need to buy a book." He winked at me and asked, "Will you give me a discount?"

I stopped walking so he stopped too and looked at me. "Wait, you don't think it is strange that I work? You don't mind?"

He looked at me strangely. "Why would it be strange? And I am not in the place to just look at you and tell you that it would be weird. I don't care. It's cool that you work for your own money. It makes you look independent. Wise Girl, now stop staring and let's go!" He started to walk and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey wait up!" I said and ran after him. I couldn't help but feel really relieved. Most would have said it was weird and never talk to me, but he was different. He actually talked to me and took time to get to know me.

We ran to the bookstore and I quickly put on my nametag quickly and Percy quickly went to sit on one of the chairs in the bookstore next to the cash register. But all of a sudden my boss (AKA my really good friend for 2 years) Luke Castellan, a sophomore in college, said, "You are late Annie by three minutes. What is happening Annie?" He nudged me on the arm and I just rolled my eyes.

"It was only three minutes. Why are you going to take that much off my paycheck?" I asked sarcastically.

"Whoa, my Annie changed. You would get mad if I was a minute late and now three minutes are nothing to you?" He said mocking me. We just both laughed and then all of a sudden, Luke blocked my view of Percy and whispered gently, "Is that a boy you like?" He was smiling from ear to ear.

I was shocked at first and started blushing but then I got right back on track and pushed him out of the way and said, "No you stupid goat. Let me do my work please." I laughed but was blushing real bad. I didn't like Percy. He was my friend but that question just threw me off guard.

Luke just smirked and tried not to laugh and said, "Whatever you say. Hey Annabeth, I'll be gone for a while but I'll be back when it's time for you to leave ok?" I nodded and he left.

Percy then came up and passed me a book and asked me, "Any discounts for me?" I just laughed and said, "No. Too bad, you have to pay full price." We laughed and he paid for the book. He leaned on the counter and talked to me the whole time.

But then all of a sudden, customers poured into the bookstore. I never had this many customers come in all in once but they all came in anyways. I had so much trouble trying to get to each and one of them because there were so much of them.

A teenage girl in line started to complain that I was going really slow and I kept saying sorry. What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't help but say sorry but I was getting really stressed from all her complaints.

Then all of a sudden, I hear Percy say, "Next customer here." He was fast and went through most of the customers and we were done soon. We finished and were going to Aunty Ems.

"Thanks. Percy seriously, I didn't know how I would take care of all those customers." I said.

"Wise Girl, you don't need to thank me. You did most of the work anyways." Percy replied.

I stopped and then looked at him. "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me Wise Girl?" He just chuckled and said, "And when did I ever listen to you?" Geez. He knows how play with words. Wait. Isn't that my thing?

"Well you know what Seaweed Brain, I think listening to others will do you more good." I then ran to Aunty Ems and worked until 9 with Percy waiting for me.

AFTER WORKING AT AUNTY EMS- 9 O'CLOCK

I finished and was really in a good mood. We walked back to my house and we were just talking about this and that.

"Thanks Percy for waiting for me. I know, it must have been really boring for you." I said.

"Nah. It wasn't a big deal. Now go in, sleep. You have school tomorrow." He replied. I laughed and said "Good Night." I left for the front door until I heard the twins come from me. We talked for a bit and I went up to my room to sleep. I met a really great friend today. Percy Jackson.

Percy POV

I waited outside Annabeth's house until I saw the lights go on in her room (attic). I pulled myself up onto the roof of the house and there was a ledge near her window. I ran and jumped quietly without making any sound onto the ledge.

Soon the lights came off and waited for a couple of minutes. I looked through her window and she was sleeping soundly. I quickly opened the window (for some reason this window didn't have a lock on it.) and just sat on the edge and looked at Annabeth. She was sleeping and for some reason today, I felt like I actually found a person to talk too. I mean I talk to Rachel and stuff but I felt like I could be her friend. Something I never had. Something I always wanted but never could have. A friend. And I'm glad I found Annabeth.

I soon closed her window and jumped off the ledge and rolled when I landed. I brushed some dirt off my clothes and walked home smiling. For once, I was excited to wake up the next morning.

**So how do you like it? More chapters are coming don't worry! Tell me if it is good. I felt like I kinda rushed on this too much and it wasn't one of my best but I hope you like it despite all those flaws I made for this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Question of the Day:**

**Are you an extroverted person (talkative, crazy, fun, likes hanging out with people) or an introverted person (secluded, quiet, likes time alone)?**

**I'm more of an introverted person. I like to spend my time alone and I am quiet. I am also kind of boring but hey that's the way I am. :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Did I do well for this chapter?**

**Signing off, **

**iluvboooks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok... I know instead of the usual smiles i get from you guys I know I'm going to get angry shouts. I know. I am sooooo sorry. That is all I have to say. I just took like two week vacation from Fanfiction so I could finish all my school work and stuff like that. I'm so sorry you guys all had to wait that long. Please don't give up on my story. I really am sorry. Please don't give up! I promise to make sure the story will turn out great. I have confidence to do that.**

**I am still sorry. I don't think I am being sorry enough to keep all of my readers waiting but please stay with me. I might not be able to promise a chapter every two days but I promise a chapter every week so stay tuned. **

**Question to all my fantastic readers, Do you think this story is off to a good start? Do you think it is ok? Or is this bad? **

**I just want to know your opinions. BUT don't worry. I am STILL NOT giving up on this story. **

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER... ENJOY ~~~**

Chapter 5:

Annabeth POV

For once I was actually excited for school for another reason besides getting to learn more. I actually had a friend with me. Percy Jackson.

I wake up quickly and got into my clothes and put my hair up in a messy bun. I went to look for my glasses and finally found them on my nightstand.

I went down and quickly made breakfast for the family. I looked into the fridge to make some scrambled eggs, toast, and some bacon. For some reason today, there was only enough for four people meaning no breakfast for me. I sighed and went back to making breakfast.

When I finished, I put the full plates onto the table for everyone to eat. When I finished pouring the last cup of orange juice, the twins ran to their seats, Helen and my dad came down.

"Annabeth, as much as I want to eat your delicious food, I have to get to work early so go on and eat without me. Sorry Annabeth." He kissed me on the forehead. I gave him a smile and soon left. I went to reach for the his plate, but of course Helen beat me to it.

"Which one of you boys wants more bacon and toast?" Helen said not even looking at me in the eye. None of twins said anything.

I was going to say something but Bobby quickly said, "Annabeth could eat it." Oh shit. Bobby you just dug your own grave.

Helen glared at Bobby and said, "Annabeth already ate and if none of you are going to eat, I guess I'll eat it myself." Damn her. Bobby and Mathew gave me a sad look. I looked away because I didn't want to start a fight in the morning. I didn't want to hurt the boys already then they are. They have a mother and a sister that constantly fight. It wasn't fair to put them in the middle of all the hatred I have for Helen. If I put a face of hurt and pain on them again, I would never forgive myself, so I just took an apple and left. It's already not fair for them so it was best if I just let the breakfast incident be.

"Come on guys! I don't want to be late for school!" I shouted. Last time I was late because of Helen. I took my backpack and opened the door until I heard a small, frustrated sigh. I took my hands off the knob of the front door and looked through the peephole.

What I saw surprised me. It was Percy. I mean I shouldn't be surprised he knew where my house was because he walked me to my house but why? He was walking back to the front door and was contemplating whether to ring the doorbell or not. Then he would leave and walk to the street, then he would come back and wonder again if he should ring the doorbell or not.

I smile and I go get the twins to be quiet and I open the door. Then the next thing made me laugh so hard. Percy screams and jumps into the air.

"Seaweed Brain, do you not know what the doorbell is used for? Or do you not know how to use it?" I said trying not to laugh.

He just put his hands to his face and groaned. "Ugh. Annabeth, you know you have a talent in making people feel stupid in a second." I just laughed.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and I turned around and there was Bobby and Mathew looking at me. "Who is he?" Mathew asked.

"Oh him? He's a friend. Now let's go, you guys shouldn't be late for school." I replied.

Percy POV

I get up again. Geez. I need to work on getting up early. I am so used to walking around in the night. I get my clothes on and run out of my house. I woke up a little late so I'm behind on schedule. I had to get a faster way to Annabeth's so I ran on top of roofs of other houses.

I finally reach Annabeth's house and go to ring the doorbell. WAIT! What if she thinks I'm some strange creeper that comes to her house every morning? I mean we just meant so it might be really weird for her. I contemplate on whether I should ring the doorbell.

All of a sudden, the door opens and I jump and scream. There comes out a laughing Annabeth. Ugh. What's wrong with me? Usually I would be able to hear her coming to the door. Guess I was too focused on whether I should have rang the doorbell or not.

"Seaweed Brain, do you not know what the doorbell is used for? Or do you not know how to use it?" Annabeth said laughing really hard.

Ugh. I groan and put my hands to my face and just said, "Ugh. Annabeth, you know you have a talent in making people feel stupid in a second." She laughed.

We left with her little brothers and dropped them off for school. We were just talking about this and that until Annabeth said, "Hey next time, just ring the doorbell. It's ok." She said smiling. I just nodded and arrived at school in a few minutes.

We left for homeroom and sat next to each other and talked about some upcoming events. But then a punk like girl who was wearing all black came down to talk to Annabeth but then stopped when she looked at me. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't grasp who she was.

Then all of a sudden, the girl yelled my name out and ran in for a hug. What the… I look at Annabeth for an explanation and all Annabeth is doing is look shocked herself.

"Percy? OH MY GOSH! How long has it been? You never contacted me? Why?" the girl said with almost tears falling.

"Ummm. Uh. May I ask who…?" I asked.

She punched my chest and screamed, "You stupid KELP HEAD!" And that's when it hit me. My one and only cousin would call me that. Thalia Grace.

I looked so shocked and hugged her back. "Hey Thalia. I'm so sorry I couldn't recognize you." I stroked her hair and kept saying I was sorry.

Annabeth coughed and just looked down to her feet. Thalia then quickly got out of my arms and punched me as hard as she could.

"You freaking jerk. You couldn't even call once? Was it that hard? AGH!" I blocked my chest and kept saying "Ow.." Of course it didn't hurt. Due to all my training of course it shouldn't hurt. But telling her it didn't hurt right then will just make the situation worse.

"I'm sorry Thalia. I meant to but I was kinda busy with my work! I seriously wanted to call you. I meant to text you every weekend but just couldn't find the time. Don't worry. I'm staying here for a while so you can kill me all you want for the past years I haven't contacted you." I said trying to calm her down.

Thalia stopped crying and just looked at me with her scary piercing blue eyes. Then Annabeth looked at Thalia and said, "Thals, I didn't know you knew Percy."

"Yea I do know this stupid Kelp Head. He is my freaking cousin who keeps me worrying all the time. Sorry Annie. I was going to tell you sooner." Thalia said drying her tears.

"OH." Annabeth said. For a sec did I just see a tint of relief?

"Lets get to class. We will be late." I said.

LINEBREAK- AFTER SCHOOL

It was a chilly day and it looked like the rain just stopped a few minutes ago. "Hey Annabeth, are you going to the bookstore and Aunty Ems today?" I asked.

"Yea. Why?" She replied raising her eyebrows.

"Ok then, I'm going there." I said. She was going to protest until I someone pushed her away. I looked at the girl who did. I analyzed her and she looked like one of those girls who cared too much about their outer appearance to care about their inside.

"I heard you were the new student." This girl said to me but getting closer to me by the second.

"Yes. I am." I didn't want to be rude on my second day of school so I just replied politely.

"I'm Drew. If you by any chance need help around the school, ask me. I'll help you." Drew supposedly said.

"No thanks. I already have another person doing that for me." I looked at Annabeth and Drew followed where I was looking at and then sneered.

"Oh. You're with Annabeth. Well, she's going to be too busy studying so might as well join me. She is a nobody in this school. If you want to have a chance to socialize with someone, come to my friends and I." Drew replied. Annabeth looked sad and then just started to leave until I blurted out, "Sorry Drew, but I think I'd rather stick with Annabeth. But thanks for the offer." Drew just looked at me in shock, but I just left after Annabeth.

"Why not just go to her?" Annabeth said bitterly. Whoa. What just happened there?

"Cuz I didn't want to." I replied.

"Well you're making a mistake staying with me so go after Drew while you have the chance." She just walked faster.

"Why is it a mistake?" Why is she always degrading herself?

"Drew is right, if you want a chance to make some friends at least, then go to Drew. With me, you are not going to be making friends. And if you are lucky you might be able to go out with her like the rest of the guys in our school wants to do." Annabeth said. We made it to the bookstore and walked in. It smelled like coffee and books.

"But I don't want to go out with her nor do I want to make any more friends. Wise girl, haven't I made it clear enough that you are my friend and that's that?" I just smiled and soon, her lips formed a smile.

"Okay. But don't blame me if you don't ever find a girlfriend." She said playfully.

"Not planning on it." I replied.

For the whole time, we talked and drank some warm hot chocolate that Luke made us. For some reason, no one was at the bookstore today. We left for Aunty Ems and I just sat on a table and Annabeth sneaked me some coffee and told me to just work. I tried to work on my homework but it had been two years since I had been doing this, so I wasn't off with a great start.

It was almost 8:30 when all of a sudden, Annabeth sat in front of me. "Dude, what are you doing? Go back to your work. What if you get in trouble?" I said.

"I'll go soon. I was just wondering why you looked so puzzled the whole time." She replied back.

"Oh. Here." Annabeth taught me the whole time until it was 9:00. Thank goodness she didn't get caught with her boss. When Annabeth changed back into her clothes, we head out only stopped by the rain.

None of us brought an umbrella.

Annabeth POV

Why did it have to rain? Ugh. I start to make a run for it but Percy stops me.

He takes off his leather jacket and puts it over my head and his and we then make a run for it. We make it to my porch and laugh how pathetic the situation is. We say our goodbyes and then I go in. And guess what, I'm greeted with a slap.

"How dare you forget to pick up Bobby and Mathew. They came home soaked. I think I already made it clear that if it is raining that you have to go pick them up." Helen growled at me. "You little bitch. What if they catch a cold?"

"Well I had to come soaked too. And Bobby and Mathew are strong they WONT FREAKING CATCH A COLD!" I raised my voice getting more and more irritated.

I felt another slap and now I couldn't even detect what was going on because my vision was blurry and it hurt a lot. "Can't you do anything right? No wonder why your mother left you. You are useless. Nothing." Helen roared.

And that was when I had enough. "Don't YOU EVER DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. My mother died in a fire. She did not leave me. DON'T EVER BRING HER BACK UP AGAIN." I had enough. She had no right to tell me that.

"You don't know that. What if your mother survived. And if she did, why didn't she come back to get you? It's because you are worthless. That's also the reason why you don't have any friends. What are you good at anyways?"

I tried so hard not to cry but it was so hard not to because the pain blinded my eyes. Instead of crying, I was going to shout right back but I saw the twins huddled in a corner looking at me with fear. I couldn't fight back. So all I said was, "I am so sorry that Bobby and Mathew had to meet a monster like you." With tears falling down. I couldn't stand the sight of her anymore so I opened the front door and there stood Percy with wide eyes. I ignored him and ran off. I needed to take off some steam.

It was still raining but I didn't care. I ran to my favorite place I always went to when I was young. The rooftop of the vacant building in our neighborhood. Whenever I went up there, my feelings and worries got cleared up well.

I ran up there, and just screamed my lungs out. I couldn't help it. How else could I keep my anger all bottled up inside? There was no way I could live with all that anger in my heart. I kept screaming until I couldn't scream anymore.

I then sat in a tight ball and cried and cried. With rain pouring down on me just like my tears were pouring down my face.

Percy POV

I couldn't help but follow Annabeth to the top of the building. When I heard her scream and cry, I just felt my heart clench. She is my friend but she is going through so much pain. But what was even worse was that I couldn't help her. I know how it feels to be the one nobody wants. I know how it feels to be abandoned.

So I did the right thing. She was tucked into a tiny little ball. And I just took her hand and brought her up. I was aware that both of us was wet but I hugged her anyways. Because if I could, I would take away some of the pain away. I wanted her to know that she could share the pain with me. She was my friend. My first friend. And my only friend.

_Wise Girl. It's ok. I'm here._

**How was it? THUMBS UP or thumbs down? tell me how it is. I am once again really sorry for not being able to update for like two whole weeks. I made this extra long... exactly 3,019 words! PRETTY LONG HUH? I hope you like this chapter and I promise you that I will be back regularly updating like I always do! I AM ONCE AGAIN REALLY SOOOORRYY!Thank you for being so patient. PLEASE REVIEW! I do read all my reviews and I do smile at ever single one I get. Please review! I hope you liked it. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**Question of the Day:**

**What is your favorite fruit? **

**I either like apples or tangerines or berries. BUT MOSTLY APPLES! An apple a day keeps the doctor away... ok that just got awkward real fast... anyways thank you for staying patient and waiting for me to update! You don't know how much I love that! PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWW! And of course give me suggestions if you want. I'm always open to them! :)**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys... you don't know how happy I am right now. I am literally banging my head onto the wall to see if this is real. 150 reviews for just 5 chapters. THIS IS CRAZY! You guys don't know how much I luv you guys. That is why I am going to try extra hard for you guys and update often and make this story awesome. I LUV YOU GUYS ALL VERY MUCH...**

**I don't know what to say. That many reviews?! My mind is blown. I hope you like this chapter very much. Thank you for all the support for this story though. Remember if you have any suggestions, I am always open to them. Either review (*wink) haha or PM me the suggestions. I'll try to use some. Damn. I know I said this before but you guys are the best! SERIOUSLY WITHOUT YOU GUYS, I wouldn't be able to be this happy!**

**Also in this story, Rachel Dare and Luke Castellan are not bad. Rachel Dare is like Percy's one and only little sister and Luke is like Annabeth's older brother she never had because Malcolm is gone. I made them bad in my other story but now I want them to be a good supporting character in this story. I feel like this would be for the best. And also they were not bad in the books right? HERE WHAT I'M SAYING?! ok anyways, I am thinking about Matt Sloan and Ethan Nakamura to be the bad guys. Do you think that's ok? Or will that make my story worse? Just looking for your opinion. BUT I kinda don't have any choice but to use them since you know Luke is a good guy in this story. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW BTW...**

**I hope you like this chapter. :D ~iluvboooks**

Chapter 6:

Annabeth POV

I was curled up in a tight ball and crying. I felt a hand pull me up and I realize it was Percy. He hugged me and all I did was cry even harder. This was a first for me. I never cried in front of anyone. It was just me. No one not even Bobby or Mathew saw me cry. Percy was the first.

But it felt good to be able to cry in someone's arms. For once, I could let all my feelings out. I cried harder until there were no more tears to spare.

"Wise girl, its ok." Percy kept whispering that in my ear and patting my head. It was actually comforting. By the time I stopped crying, we were soaking wet. I knew I had to go back but I did not feel like it. We went down and out of the vacant building. We walked back to my house but in silence.

Once we reached my house. I said, "Thank you."

"Hey no problem, sometimes I need to blow some steam off too." He smiled and waited until I went in.

I looked at the clock and it was midnight. Wow was I gone for that long? I go into the shower and take a quick shower so I wouldn't wake anyone up. I climb up the attic and get into my PJ's and snuggle in my bed. For some reason I couldn't sleep so I looked out my window. It was still raining hard but I saw Percy walking away from my view.

Huh. I couldn't help but feel really grateful. No one ever took the time to reassure me and make sure I was ok. In a way I felt bad that he had to walk in the rain by himself. I should have given him the spare umbrella that was next to the front door. I bonk my head onto the window for being so stupid. Soon I go back to my bed and fall asleep. This time without any dreams haunting me.

Percy POV

I walked back home in the rain. I didn't think Annabeth would have such a hard life. When I first got this job to do by some client named Malcolm, I thought this job was going to be easy. I mean I just had to follow a girl around until I get more orders right? But never did I imagine that Annabeth lived such a hard life.

I mean I could relate to her since you know I was abandoned. I think for once, being friends with one person isn't a problem.

I reached my home. It was an apartment. Since I couldn't dare just come right in front of my mom and say "Surprise." That would be too selfish. I took off my clothes and took a warm shower.

I then put on sweatpants and a sweatshirt and put in my ear piece.

"Hey RED you up?" I didn't get a response from her for a few minutes so I went to cut the connection but heard her voice right then.

"Yea. Of course I'm up., but shouldn't you be asleep?" Rachel said back.

"Yea I should be. I'm just bored and I kinda want to hang out with my baby sister. Is that so wrong?" I replied. I took out my phone and connected it to her until I saw her face pop out. I gave her the puppy eyes.

She frowned and said, "Eww. First of all don't call me that. Second, if you ever want to have a friend, don't ever do that face expression."

"Well guess what I do have a friend, so you don't have to worry. How are you doing? Isn't it boring just sitting in front of computers all day?"

She gasped. "You found a friend? Who is it? I need to send that person flowers and a congratulatory card. If they can stick with that temper of yours, that's a feat. And no it isn't boring. It's like asking me 'Isn't it boring running from roof to roof all day?'" She laughed.

"Rachel. Did anyone give you flowers for sticking with me for two years? If not, I could buy you some right now." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

She pouted and then asked, "So who is your friend?"

"Isn't it self-explanatory? It's Annabeth of course." I said like it was an obvious answer.

"Really? On top of that it's a girl?" Rachel said with fake interest.

"You know what, I don't even know why I am up this late talking to you." I replied.

"Haha. It's because you love me so much Percy. Now go sleep. You won't be able to see Annabeth in the morning." Rachel said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Kk. Have fun sleeping RED. Oh and please go out somewhere and socialize. After I came to this school, I realized you need time to socialize. Just make sure to not act suspicious. And if some guy comes after you remember all the self-defense I taught you. Ok? You know what? Let's go out some time together. I'll show you the wonders of the world. Haha." I said.

"Percy seriously shut up and sleep. And yes I do go out sometimes. Geez. Sure. But later. NOW FREAKING GO TO SLEEP AND STOP BOTHERING ME!" And then the screen went blank. I laughed and took out my ear piece and set them next to my phone on my nightstand. I just closed my eyes until I actually fell asleep.

LINEBREAK-AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

"So you didn't know how to solve the problems but despite that, you just put random answers and turned it in?" Annabeth asked me as were heading out of Mrs. Dodd's class.

I just nodded. "So. It's ok. It's just math." It looked like her eyes were going to pop out.

"Good thing, today is my day off from the bookstore and Aunty Ems. You are going to study with me then. Ok?" Annabeth said. Now it was my turn to have my eyes popping out.

"Wait what? Wise girl!" But she just walked faster.

"Too bad. Percy you shouldn't be failing your classes already. Ok let's go to P.E. We have swimming today. Thank goodness we have an indoor pool. It's cold today anyways." She just changed the subject and moved on. I could see she was hiding a smile. So this is amusing to her? I see how it is.

I just followed her to P.E. and separated when we reached the locker rooms. Just as the other guys were changing into, I changed into my swimming trunks. Thank goodness that all my wounds cleared up. Yes. I have wounds. Training can lead to accidental cuts and wounds. And on some of my past tasks, I had to fight off some guys that are after me.

Anyways, I just followed some guys to the gym where the pool was at. On the other side from us, were all the girls. I searched for Annabeth but I couldn't see her so I waited. I just waited. I looked at the water. It's been a long time since I've been swimming. I just stretched a little.

I looked around and I realized all the guys were flexing. What the heck. And then I looked all the girls checking them out. Hah. How funny. But then all of a sudden I saw most of the girls turn their heads to me. Ok. That's not good. I usually hate eyes on me and for some reason and having girls look at me is not an option I want. I also felt some glares from the guys. Damn.

I then heard a whistle that signaled us all to huddle around the coach.

"Ok cupcakes, we are going to start swimming as our unit for the next couple of months. Now I just want to see you guys swim for me individually. I will be taking around 5 at a time so when I call you then come up ok? If not just hang out around the bleachers." Coach Hedge said. Actually more like yelled.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turn around. There I see Annabeth in her sea green one piece. I had to say she looked really good in it.

"Oh hey." I said. I smiled at her.

"Percy, what do I do? I can't swim. What do I do? I am so bad at it." Annabeth was in a nervous wreck. I couldn't help but smile in amusement. And it was kind of hard not to laugh.

She looked at me funny. "Is this funny to you? I'm going to embarrass myself and you don't care." And then I couldn't help but laugh. She looked so cute when she was worried. I was going to calm her down until someone pushed her over. It was that girl again. Drew. My smile disintegrated just as fast as it appeared.

"Percy. Are you ready to swim? Looking at your figure, you look good at swimming." Drew said biting her lip and trying to look cute. What the fuck?

"Umm. Yea, I'm ready. I'm not that great. I look at Annabeth ignoring Drew and she was just making faces behind Drew's back. I couldn't help but chuckle. Drew turns around and Annabeth goes right back to looking at her feet.

"Drew Tanaka, Katie Gardner, Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, and Annabeth Chase. Please come and start the race." Coach Hedge practically yells.

"Oh it's my turn," Drew says jumping up and down. "Wish me good luck Percy!" And then she winks and leaves. Of course I try not to gag.

I look at Annabeth and her eyes are full of fear. I go up to her and push her to the pool and give her a thumbs up. I mouth, "You will do great. I know it."

I sat by the bleachers and looked at Annabeth. All the guys were all intently looking. I guess they thought most of the girls were cute. Annabeth got onto the diving board and gave me a nervous look. I smiled at her and gave her another thumbs up.

Drew looked at me and tried to get my attention but I quickly slid my thumb back in and stopped smiling.

"Ok 3, 2, 1, GO!" Coach Hedge said.

Annabeth dove into the pool. It wasn't bad at all. It was a great dive. But then when all the others got to the surface, Annabeth was the last. I burst out laughing. And when she did the flip, she was so slow. She ended up being last. Ok now that was funny. All the girls came out of the pool. Surprisingly Drew came in first.

Annabeth looked upset and went to come over to me but was again pushed over by Drew. But this time, Annabeth fell over and scraped her elbow. Of course I did the first thing, and run up to her to get her up.

"Are you ok?" I ask. Helping Annabeth up and inspecting her elbow.

"Yea I'm fine." Annabeth answers.

"Yea sure you're fine. Look at the blood. Let's get you a Band-Aid." I said. I quickly rush to the locker rooms and open the box that said Band-Aids in it. I took one out and went to Annabeth who was sitting on the bleachers.

But I was stopped by Drew.

"Percy I think I did great at the race. Don't you think. Thanks for cheering me on." When can this girl ever get a hint? I ignore her and walk on but she kept clinging. I got to Annabeth but then finally turned to Drew.

"I didn't cheer you on. I cheered Annabeth on. And next time, please say sorry after you push someone over. I mean that is called common courtesy." I then sat right next to Annabeth and applied her Band-Aid.

"Oh it's because I didn't see her. I am so sorry Annabeth. Also it's ok getting last. I mean not everyone is great at swimming" But it looked like she was going to drill a hole in Annabeth's face. She gave her a little know-it-all smirk.

"If you mind. Could I talk to Annabeth privately?" I looked at her like she had no other option but to say yes and leave.

"Oh yea sure Percy. But afterwards let's hang out ok?" She smiled a fake smile and left huffing.

"Geez Percy. Why so rude?" Annabeth said but she was smiling.

"Wise Girl? She pushed you down. She only gets back what she deserves. And by the way, you swim horribly." I said trying not to laugh again.

She put her head to her hands and groaned. "AGH! I know. Didn't I look stupid? Ugh."

"Yea you did." I replied laughing.

She glared at me and for a sec I was scared. Then she punched my arm and expected it to hurt. Of course it didn't but I did act that it did hurt.

"Seaweed Brain, ugh. Why do I even talk to you?" She sat back down and looked glum.

"Hey it's ok. At least you have the brains. God cannot give one person everything. Right?" I said.

"OK NEXT UP, MATT SLOAN, ETHAN NAKAMURA, JASON GRACE, PERCY JACKSON, AND LEO VALDEZ." Coach Hedge screeched.

"Ok. I'm up next. I'll win first for you! Haha. Bye Wise Girl." I said and went towards the diving boards. All the girls watched intently. Jason and Leo smiled at me and said "Good Luck." The other two just sneered. Ok. Fine with me.

"OK. 3, 2, 1, GO!" And then I dove in.

Annabeth POV

Percy went up on top of the diving board. When he said that he would win first for me, I was skeptical about it. I mean he was against Matt Sloan, the fastest swimmer in Goode High School. He broke a ton of records and brought us a lot of medals and trophies. I had to admit that Percy had the best body. OMG. Annabeth what the heck. Don't check him out! I mentally slapped myself. I shook my head to get rid of the feeling.

"OK. 3, 2, 1, GO!" Coach Hedge screamed.

Percy dove in. He had a nice dive, but when he reached the surface. He was first. What the. Did Seaweed Brain forget to tell me something. Throughout the whole race, he was first and touched the end before Matt Sloan by 8 seconds.

I cheered Percy on. "Woohoo! Go PERCY!" I yelled. Well I tried but I guess I was to but Drew was way louder. I just cheered him on as best as I could in the corner of the bleachers. All the boys came out and I could see that Matt Sloan was steaming up. Uh-oh.

Drew ran to Percy which got Matt even more mad. Mad wasn't the word. More like livid. Percy ignored Drew and came to me. He was dripping water everywhere but I didn't mind. I gave him my towel to dry off. He dried off quickly and put the towel around his neck. I had to try not to stare at his body so much. Ugh! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ANNABETH CHASE!

"Hey how was I? Coach Hedge said he needed to see me after school. Do you mind waiting for me?" Percy asked.

"Yea, sure. How were you? You were excellent. What are you talking about? You beat Matt Sloan! THE BEST SWIMMER HERE!" I practically yelled.

He just laughed. Behind, stood a mad Drew but Coach Hedge told us all to go in, so we were saved from the almost-exploding-Drew.

I ran into the locker room and into the bathroom stall to change. And after that, I went to go to leave for lunch. But the door was locked. What the heck. And I looked through a little crack through the stall and saw a broom from letting me get through. I shoved the broom really hard and got the door to open.

I guess I shoved it way to hard that I slipped on the watery ground and fell on my bottom. I looked up and there was Drew and her friends laughing at me. I quickly got all my stuff and ran out of the locker room.

I didn't cry, but that was humiliating. I ran out and just sat on a bench near the willow trees in front of our school. I just sat there to think. Am I actually a nobody like Helen and Drew said? I know I shouldn't be taking their words to heart but everyone hates me. Everyone doesn't want me around. I mean I'm not all that special. First of all, I'm not rich like everyone else. I don't have anyone who loves me for who I am. I live in the attic when since Helen did not want Bobby and Mathew to share rooms. At least I have the brains. Isn't that all I need?

I just took out my phone and put on my earphones. I listened to music so I could clear out my thoughts.

Percy POV

I went to where we always ate lunch but Annabeth didn't come. I just ate slowly by myself until I felt a tap behind my back. I thought it was Annabeth but it was Jason and Leo. I thought they were the popular people.

"Hey man. Nice job, you beat Matt. I was waiting for someone to do that to that jerk." Jason said smiling. "You don't mind us eating with you right?"

"No, I don't mind. Come sit." Well they are nice. We talked about this and that and we became real good friends.

"I gotta go! Bye!" I said and left the group. Jason and Leo were funny and not snotty like the rest of the jocks. It seemed like they didn't want to be one of the populars. Like it was assigned to them on purpose. That's cool.

But where is Annabeth? I went around the school but couldn't find her anywhere. Not even the library, which I checked first. I ran a little more and finally found her on a bench.

"Hey Wise Girl. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much. Sorry I couldn't eat lunch with you. Really sorry." She said smiling back.

"Nah. It's ok. I ate lunch with Jason and Leo. They are pretty cool." I said.

She smiled and said, "Did you know my friends Piper and Calypso really likes Jason and Leo?"

"Really. That's funny." I replied. "So next we are going to Greek. Race you there?"

"You're on." She picked up her backpack and left racing.

"Hey that's not fair, you went ahead." I whined. I could easily catch up to her but I felt like she wasn't happy at the moment so there is no reason beating her. At least this made her smile.

"No one said that there were rules. Think Seaweed Brain." She said laughing and so I just ran after her.

She got really far but then I stopped quickly when I heard two girls talking about Annabeth.

"You did so well. Drew I can't believe you poured water on the ground and let Annabeth slip. That would have been so funny. I'm not kidding, I would have paid to see that." Drew's friend, Khione said.

"Yea it was. That bitch keeps bothering me. It was even funnier when she just took her bags and ran out. She didn't even try to fight me. Of course if she did she would have been dead right now." Drew said. And both of the girls were laughing.

So that's why Annabeth was so glum. I was thinking until Annabeth came back and said, "Percy you coming?"

"Yea Wise Girl I am." And I followed her.

It looked like she didn't want to talk about it so I chose to keep my mouth shut. For her.

"Seaweed Brain, why are you so slow?" She laughed and I caught up to her and we both went to Greek.

I felt like behind all those smiles, were all the anger and tears piled up. I felt like it was my job to help her out. After all she is my friend.

Annabeth POV

I had a feeling Percy found out but he didn't say anything which I was grateful for.

I'm also grateful that he was my friend. I mean I had Thalia, Piper, and Calypso with me but I felt like I could spill anything out to Percy. I had a feeling that he wouldn't leave for someone else. And I like his sea green eyes and his raven black hair. He was tall like 6'0''. Even though he towered over me (I'm 5'7'') I felt secure with him. And he is handsome…

Whoa, where are all these thoughts coming from? This isn't good. I quickly came back to reality and shook myself. I shouldn't be thinking that way. PERCY IS JUST A FRIEND. OMG what am I thinking?

I quickly shook my head and went back to focusing on Greek. I looked at Percy one more time and he was focusing. I couldn't help but think he was very cute when he looked worried.

Do I like him? Do I like Percy Jackson? Seaweed Brain?

NO. SEAWEED IS JUST A FRIEND. JUST A FRIEND. I AM SURE OF IT.

I think.

**WAS THIS GOOD? I hope you guys liked it. And once again I can't say how sorry I am. *Bonking my head on desk* WHY AM I DOING THIS TO YOU GUYS WHEN ALL YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME SUPPORT? AGH! I hope you liked this though. I made this really long for all my great awesome readers! 4126 WORDS!**

**PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Question of the Day:**

**If you had to describe yourself with two words, what would they be?**

**Mine would be: sarcastic and quiet. But don't worry I am also very nice. HAHA. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW... Thanks for all the support.**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back! GUYS THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I luv them! now to some people... (who reviewed the last chapter)**

**theartnerd333: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! LUV YA!**

**seagreeneyes: same. I luv how Annabeth is in denial too.**

**stormygreyeyes: thank you. I am glad you liked the last chapter...**

**bookworm378: YEA. I liked the swimming unit too... :)**

**Made For More: Thank you for such a great review. I smiled after reading it.**

**MyNameIsMe AndILoveMyName: wow... the reviews I get from you are sooooo helpful. And of course it made my day.**

**Rose: I wanted Luke and Rachel to be good in this story for once. HAHA. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**Fri0003: I know I'm saying thank you a lot but once again, thank you for the reviewwwwww!**

**jso3647: Your wish is granted... I updated... haha. THANK YOU.**

**I'mADemigodConsultingDetective: Thank you so much. I was flattered when you said I was your favorite. I hope my future chapters will still keep me being your favorite fanfiction author! I was so glad when I heard you say that. And yes, I can relate to Annabeth too.**

**Guest: Thank you. I hope you like the further chapters!**

**couchpotato: The reviews made my day. Thanks for the support!**

**Skyline: Don't worry. The people who are full of themselves makes sure everyone knows and claims that they are but they aren't. Don't worry. YOU AREN'T!**

**smartie: Thank you. I'm glad you liked the chapters.**

**d.k: Thanks for taking ur time to review!**

**muggles: Yea. Annabeth is a horrible swimmer.**

**noname: Annabeth does have a hard time but she does make the best of it. **

**WiseGirlofAres: Thank you for the reviews! And of course being awesome! haha.**

**Ms. PercabethSwift: Thank you for the review... and for everything... haha. REALLY THANK YOU!**

**Ok here are the shoutouts for the people who reviewed last chapter. Thank you for all your support guys. It really helps me. I am so glad that this story appeals to all of you. I am so glad...**

**Happy Reading~~~**

Chapter 6:

Annabeth POV

Today was a day off and so will tomorrow. Helen went to the mall with the twins. She said that she was coming back at 9 having dinner with dad and coming back together. Again she leaves me out on these things. But that means, I have the house to myself. Finally.

I bring Percy in, so we could study our math but of course, Percy doesn't want to do it.

"I don't need help Wise Girl. It's ok." Percy says.

"Yes you do." I went to go look for my books and then I realized that my books were in my room. But my room was an attic. Should I just ask him for his books? Or should I just quickly go into my room and get them out quickly?

"I'm going to get my books from my room ok?" I said.

"Ok. Do you need help?" He gets out of his seat and I stop him right away.

"NO! I mean no. It's ok. I can get it myself." I said. Ugh. What's wrong with me? Why am I so embarrassed over something so stupid? Ugh.

I went to get my books by climbing up the ladder. I mean my room wasn't the largest but it wasn't small. But it was always so dusty so that I had to clean every other day. Since I liked everything neat, my room was really clean and bookshelves were covering my room wall. It was like another library.

I found my books on my desk. Unfortunately, they were big and there were three of them. Ugh.

"Wise Girl? Did you get your books?" I heard Percy. Oh shit. I better hurry. I take my three books and then I come down the ladder. Damn these books are heavy. I misplace my foot and I fall off the ladder but I land on something soft. I then was turned over so I didn't feel the books fall on me. What the heck?

I opened my eyes and I realized Percy was on top of me and the books were on top of him.

He turned his head over and on accident, our lips brushed over each other. He looked surprised so he quickly got up and helped me get up.

"Are you ok Wise Girl?" Percy asked. I was still dazed but I nodded. I then quickly l came back to my senses and bent down to pick up the books. Percy of course came to help me.

_Did he just kiss me? No. That was on accident. BUT THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS. WAS IT HIS TOO?_

We went to the kitchen and worked on some math. Percy was having a hard time and after an hour passed, we went to go to the living room to eat some cookies.

That was when Percy asked, "Annabeth why are you so embarrassed about something you have?"

I didn't know how to answer that question but I just replied, "I'm not embarrassed or anything."

Percy stopped eating and put his cookie down. "Annabeth I know you don't want me to go up to your room because it was an attic. It's ok Annabeth. I don't care that you have two jobs nor do I care that you sleep in an attic. It's ok Wise Girl. Just tell me. I don't think that is anything to be embarrassed of."

I didn't know what was wrong with my body but I ran up to him and hugged him. "Thanks Percy." His body smelled like the ocean and the warm embrace made me feel like I was in the safest place in the world.

LINEBREAK

During lunch the next day, Percy and I sat down next to Piper and Calypso. Percy got onto the swim team and we were congratulating him. We were talking soon to be interrupted by Jason and Leo.

Percy and I gave each other a look knowing that Jason and Leo came for Piper and Calypso but made it look like they wanted to sit next to Percy.

"Hey Percy. What's up?" Jason asked. Piper tried to stay calm. Piper and Calypso weren't a loner like me but they are not one of the popular girls.

"Oh nothing much. Nice job getting onto the swim team!" Percy exclaimed to Jason and Leo.

"Ahh that was nothing much." Leo said.

We were laughing until I asked to get out of my seat to go to restroom.

LINEBREAK -AFTERSCHOOL

Percy had to go to the swim practice so all I did was go to the park to just sit down on the grass and do my homework. It was a sunny day and it felt so good on my skin. I was working on homework for a long time until it was time to go. It was like 6:00 at night.

I packed everything up and started to walk with earbuds in my ear until I heard a scream from a little girl. I ran towards the girl's scream and found two small boys bothering a little girl and pushing her around.

"Hey. What do you two think you are doing." I yelled in a scary voice.

The two boys looked scared and both left running. I look down at the girl. She had jet black hair and the dark bluest eyes I've ever seen. I bend down and ask her if she was ok.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yea." She replies and gets up but she falls back down instantly. I frown but she tries to hide the pain. Her hands went down to her side and I knew something was wrong.

I took her hands away and lifted her grey hoodie up. She was surprised by my action but I was more surprised. There was a bruise. A huge one at that.

"Are you ok? Do those two boys always bother you like that?" I ask.

She doesn't say anything but her eyes show that she was in pain.

I then sigh and take her cheeks into my hands. "You can tell me. I promise I'm not a bad person. You can trust me. OK?" Then all of a sudden her emotionless face crumbles and she starts crying.

I felt so bad, so I embraced her. She was being beaten by those two boys and I didn't know the reasons behind this but I couldn't do anything but embrace her.

"Aubrey, What are you doing here all alone?" A boy my age asked. He had curly brown hair and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The girl I had in my arms, Aubrey, left my arms and went to the boy's. After a few minutes, the boy asked me what happened.

"Oh. There were two boys bothering her and I came to just tell them to back off that's all. Oh sorry. I forgot to tell you. My name is Annabeth Chase." I said.

"Thank you. I'm Travis Stoll." He smiled.

I bent down to Aubrey and said, "I think your brother has you covered so bye." I gave her one more hug but she said something.

"Wait don't go!" Aubrey exclaimed. "I need to get you something. It won't take that long. I promise."

I look at Travis and all he does is shrug. But anyways I do follow. We walked a few blocks down the road until we arrive at an orphanage.

I give Travis a look and he replies, "We are all orphans. And I am not Aubrey's brother. I just take care of most of the younger orphans until I turn 18. And yes I am an orphan too."

I was surprised but Aubrey looked really happy that I was there. I went to where she slept with the other girls and she gave me a little keychain with an A on it.

"You're name is Annabeth right?" Aubrey asked.

"Yea. Thank you so much." I replied.

I was going to go but the caretaker of the whole orphanage asked me to stay for dinner although there wouldn't be much food. I didn't mind just as long as I'm not a bother then I was ok.

I sat down next to Travis and we started talking.

"So how is it here?" I asked.

"It's not bad. The kids are great but I'm just worried that they will be bullied by others because they don't have parents. I fixed Aubrey up but I'm still worried." Travis said.

"Oh. Wow. Travis you really are one nice brotherly figure to all of them." I said.

"Oh I'm not the only one. I have a twin named Connor who also helps out." Right then, I was scared by a Boo. I almost screamed but then realized it was a boy who was identical to Travis. I figured that was Connor.

"Hello. I'm Connor. The better version of this thing over here." Connor said laughing pointing at Travis.

Travis smacked him in the back of the neck and said "Shut up."

I laughed. I played with some of the kids with Travis and Connor. By the time an hour passed, I knew almost everyone in the orphanage. There were not many kids there but each and every one of them were unique and sweet. They all seemed to like me and I was glad they did. Ah. I wish I could come every week to help these young kids. I felt bad for them and they all liked me. They don't have a sisterly figure and I felt like I could be it.

The caretaker of the owner, Mary, was handing out chicken noodle soup to everyone and I ran to help.

"Mary, its ok you can sit down. I'll take it from here." I said.

"Oh no Annabeth it's ok. I do this every day so I can do it. You are fine honey." Mary replied.

"Well since you do this every day, let me do it today so that you could rest." I answered back taking the scoop and putting soup in everyone's bowl.

The kids lined up but two boys were fighting over one bowl. They dropped the bowl and the contents spilled out. Luckily the bowl wasn't broken.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" I said strictly.

"They wanted the soup with the least amount of carrots and onions." Aubrey answered. She turned to them and said, "Eat your vegetables. They are good for you!"

The two boys asked me, "Plweese Annabeth? For once no vegetables tonight?" They gave me their puppy dog eyes.

"I almost fell in. BUT NOPE! Eat all your vegetables and make sure the bowl is clean ok? VEGETABLES ARE GOOD FOR YOU. OK?" The two boys were a little sad but the rest were happy because I gave them huge portions. I then sat down next to the two boys and took out their carrots and onions and put them in my bowl and took out some chicken and noodles out of my bowl into theirs.

"Shhh. Don't tell anyone ok?" I said. I held out my finger and pinky promised each one of them.

"Thanks Annabeth! You are the BEST!" The two boys Jack and Ryan hugged me. They ate happily and so did I. When I picked up my spoon I was scared by a little tap on my shoulder.

"Annabeth… Tsk Tsk Tsk. You shouldn't be going against your words. You told them to eat all their vegetables." Travis said.

"But who could resist their puppy dog eyes?" I exclaimed.

"I can." He said with much pride.

"Well of course you can since you are so used to them." I answered.

"True. But still. Anyways Annabeth how do you like helping out at this orphanage? I mean you don't have to really but the kids really like you and since Connor and I have a lot of schoolwork, it is hard to take care of them. We could use an extra hand. I mean and you are the smartest person at Goode High so I mean do you mind lending some of your time?" Travis said quietly.

"Umm. Wait could I answer that to you tomorrow at school? How do you know that?" I asked.

"Everyone knows that you are the smartest person with a 5.0 GPA." Travis said.

"Oh. Ok well can I think about it? I'll talk to you tomorrow at school about it." I replied.

"Sure thing." Travis said.

Soon we were done with dinner and I went to help wash the dishes with Mary.

"So Travis asked me if I could come by and help sometime. I mean if that is ok. Could I? I mean. I'm not sure if I can but if I can, could I?" I asked.

"OH Annabeth. I think that would be a wonderful thing you could do for us. Of course make sure that we aren't in your way of your schedule." Mary replied.

I was actually having fun and helping out these kids are great. It was almost 9:00 and I had to get back home.

Travis walked me home after a few minutes telling him I didn't need his help.

"I'll tell if you tomorrow if I can help out. Ok?" I said.

"Sure thing. Good night. And Thank you." Travis said.

"No problem." I went inside quietly and went to bed.

Percy POV

I finished my swim practice and I came home late. I ordered some pizza and watched some television. I got bored soon so I went over to Annabeth's house. I was on top of her neighbor's roof and waited for Annabeth to come home. Annabeth's light wasn't on so I guessed she wasn't home.

I then heard talking and I looked a bit further and I saw Annabeth… with a guy.

What the…

The guy left after Annabeth went inside. I jumped off the roof and rolled on the ground. I couldn't help but feel a little weird inside. Who was that guy? I went back to my apartment and jumped into my bed.

_It's ok. Probably just another friend. You never know. But why didn't she contact me today? Was she hanging out with him for the whole time?_

I couldn't take it anymore so I texted Annabeth.

**Percy: Hey what's up.**

**Annabeth: Oh nothing much. **

**Percy: You sleeping?**

**Annabeth: NO you?**

**Percy: Why going to sing me a lullaby? **

**Annabeth: Maybe… **

**Percy: FOR REALS?**

Then all of a sudden, I got a call from Annabeth and she said, "Seriously Percy?"

"Yea. Sing. I want to hear it." I said.

"No. Now go to sleep and stop bothering me." She replied. She hung up. I just laughed and put my phone on my nightstand and tried to sleep.

In less than five minutes a text came from Annabeth. It was a voice message of her singing.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._** (A/N: This is Rue's Lullaby. Just thought you might want to know.)**

She stopped singing and said, "Percy you better fall asleep now that I sang. Good night." And then everything stopped.

I smiled and once again put my phone on my nightstand.

I slept thinking of her. Wise Girl. My First Kiss.

Annabeth POV

I contacted Aunty Ems and will only work for them every Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's. I will help at the orphanage every Tuesday's and Thursday's.

All of a sudden, I hear my phone beep. It was Percy. I texted him and he wanted me to sing him a lullaby. I quickly recorded him one and I knew I would regret this but I did it anyways. I sent it to him and went to sleep with a tingling feeling in my stomach.

The next day I checked my phone and I had one more text from Percy.

**Percy: Thanks Wise Girl. Luv ya. :D**

That was when my heart literally split in two. I knew he didn't really love me and just as a friendly way but my heart did stop for a moment.

Percy POV

"Oh SHIT WHAT DO I DO!" I accidently sent her "**Luv ya.**" Oh shit.

I put my earpiece in.

"RACHEL! I NEED UR HELP CAN YOU DELETE A TEXT FROM ANNABETH'S PHONE?"

"Why what's wrong Perce?" She sounded worried.

"I accidently sent her 'Luv ya' She is going to misunderstand! PLEASE RACHEL!" I yelled.

"Omg. YOU CALLED THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING FOR THAT?!" She exclaimed.

"SO CAN YOU?" I asked.

"Yea." She replied.

"THEN HURRY AND DO IT!" I yelled. Why isn't she freaking doing it?

"Percy, ummm. She already read it." She responded. "Sorry. Deleting it won't help anything right now. Just tell her it was in a friendly way."

Damn. I'm screwed. I put my head to my pillow in embarrassment. WHAT DID I DO?

**How was it? Good? Please review! It would really make my day! Thank you.**

**Ok now here to answer your questions...**

**Q: What is your favorite book?**

**A: I am not sure how to answer that because I luv so many... but if you want me to name a few, they are Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Legend, the Inheritance Cycle and much more. But these are the books I usually think of first. haha.**

**Q: Do you like Harry Potter?**

**A: Well I don't think 'like' is the word I would use. Probably obsessed, in love, or my life would be the correct usage. Check out my profile, it says I AM A HUGE HARRY POTTER FANATIC... I luv it and started reading the first book when I was five and finished the series at the age of 7. I read each book already around 3-4 times! ok now I will stop babbling... haha.**

**Alright those were the questions I got from I'mADemigodConsultingDetective. I got an idea that if you guys have any questions about me or the story or just me in general that my profile does not cover, just ask in the review box below and I will answer them for you in the next update. I mean this is fair. I usually just ask you questions and only get your answers and don't answer your questions. hehe.**

**Oh and go check out "New Kid New Love" by WiseGirlofAres. IT IS REALLY GOOD... and go check out "STARTING OVER" If you haven't already... by Ms. PercabethSwift. It is the sequel of "High School?" So go check this one out first. **

**Question of the Day:**

**Do you play any instruments? and if you answered yes to that question then what kind of instruments? and if u answered no, well its ok. haha.**

**I play the piano and the clarinet. But although I don't play, I really want to play the guitar. I just really want to. haha. Please answer and if you have any questions about me then ask away. I will answer most of them! haha.**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know. I'm sorry and I will accept all those mean glares and the tomatoes and eggs flying at me. I promised you guys I wouldn't do this but once again I failed to keep my word. I AM REALLY SORRY. IT'S JUST THERE IS A LOT GOING ON FOR ME! I have so many tests and finished most of them last week but I have three finals this week but I felt so bad so I wanted to at least write a chapter for my next absence. Do not worry! I will be only gone for a week at the most. If I finish all my tests early, I can come back in four days!**

**ONCE AGAIN IM SO SRRY... plz forgive me guys!**

**OK... SHOUTOUTS TO WHOEVER TOOK TIME TO TALK TO ME AND FOR BEING AWESOME!**

**limegreen0421: THANK YOU FOR talking to me! it means a lot! luv your story btw! its coming out great!**

**maybeitslaiba: well I don't think you read my stories but I still want to say thank you!**

**I'mADemigodConsultingDetective: THANK YOU SO FRIGGIN MUCH! Talking to you for the past two weeks have been great! You have been giving me so much support and on top of that we got to know each other so well. I feel so happy we got to talk. LUV YA!**

**Ms. Percabethswift: YOU DONT KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM THAT WE KNOW EACH OTHER. I AM THANKING THE GODS THAT WE GOT TO MEET EACH OTHER! it's been over a month that we have been talking and we always spill whatever is bothering us! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVEN BOTHERING TO TYPE BACK TO ME! ur the best! thank you so much. LUV YA!**

**OK NOW FOR THE STORY!~~**

Chapter 8:

Annabeth POV

My heart thumped when I received that message. But I knew he only said that because we are best friends. Nothing else. JEEZ ANNABETH STOP THINKING HIM! You are just going to hurt yourself at the end. I mean he only liked me as a friend and I would never forgive myself for ruining our friendship just because I felt something for him.

It was really early in the morning but I promised myself to study in the morning for the upcoming tests. I went to go make breakfast for the family and then I realized today Helen would take Bobby and Mathew to school so all I did was make breakfast for the family and left the house with black skinny jeans on with a black and red plaid shirt. I tiptoed outside and opened the door and quietly shut the door so I did not wake anyone up. I turn around and I bump into someone's chest and I almost scream my heart out until the person blocked my mouth.

I looked at the person's face and it was Percy. I smiled and hit his arm as hard as I could.

"Don't scare me like that SEAWEED BRAIN!" I whispered harshly.

Percy rubbed his arm but I knew it didn't hurt him. "Ok well let's go." He put his arms over my shoulders and dragged me onto the sidewalk.

"So today since it is your day off, wanna spend time with me?" Percy asked normally.

"Umm sure." I tried not to blush. HE IS JUST A FRIEND.

"Where do you want to go? I mean you can choose." He said nervously. I couldn't help but smile and think he was cute.

"Umm. Maybe to the park and then we could go out to eat or something like that. My treat." I said.

"Wise Girl isn't it common etiquette that a boy should pay for the dinner?" Percy asked raising his eybrows.

"Well too bad. I'm not like most girls who let guys pay for everything." I replied back.

"Oh well ok…." Percy then put me in a headlock and dragged me all the way to school… Geez this Seaweed Brain gets me all the time.

LINEBREAK- BREAK AFTER CLASS

"Annabeth. I'll be back. I'm just going to check out things with Jason. Ok?" Percy said. And of course I said ok.

I just walked to my next class until someone stood in front of me. I step aside but this person kept blocking up. I looked up in frustration and almost yelled at the guy until I realized it was Travis.

"Oh hey Travis! What's up?" I asked really happily with a big smile.

"I heard you were coming every Tuesday's and Thursday's. That's great! Thank you so much. You don't know how much this me. Thank you so much!" Travis exclaimed.

"Haha. You're welcome. It's my pleasure. It still boggles my mind how I never knew you came to my school." I laughed.

"Oh it's probably because I ditched most of my classes or I just don't like being noticed." Travis said.

"Ahh… I get it now. Don't worry. Ok. See you after school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yea. Sure thing." He gave me a little hug and we separated.

Percy POV

Ugh. That guy is really bothering me. Who is he to hug Annabeth like that? Wait what is wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking this way. I mean Annabeth can like whoever she wants. And this is only a mission. I won't be staying here longer. I need to get rid of these lingering feelings. Yes. These are just confusing feelings. They aren't real.

I never believed in love so why am I starting now? I walk myself to Mrs. Dodd's class but still am worrying over that guy and Annabeth. DON'T WORRY! IM NOT JEALOUS.

I sit down and Annabeth comes in. I wave at her and she smiles back. She sits right next to me. As she put her books down onto the desk and starts to sit down. Drew comes by and swipes the desk and sits down onto the seat where Annabeth was supposed to sit. All her books flew to the ground. I glare at Drew but all she does is smile disgustingly.

I then ignore her and help Annabeth with her stuff. Who does she think she is and treat Annabeth that way. I then take all Annabeth's stuff in my hands and push Annabeth to the other side of the room. Thankfully there were two seats left open. We rushed to the seats. And then I set all her stuff onto the desk.

"Wise Girl, how many friggin books do you carry? There are so many that I can't count!" I say.

Of course she comes back with an answer, "Well if you know how to count to 10 then that's the answer. Well considering you can count to 10 right Percy?" She then just smirks.

I just slump into the seat next to her and put my head onto the desk and face her. She then does the same and faces me.

"What's wrong Seaweed Brain? Hurt?" She asks smirking.

"Yea. You always manage to make me feel stupid." I then pretended to look hurt but just smiled because she looked so pretty. For some reason, we didn't say anything for a little while and just stared at each other for a minute. Then Mrs. Dodd's yelled out, "Class has started so get your textbooks out!" We quickly looked away and blushed. I swore all I could see was Annabeth's eyes stare back at me.

The rest of class went by quickly which was surprising that I was didn't know the bell rang until Annabeth swayed her hands in front of my eyes. I looked at her and she just stood there. She looked smart and strong. But she had this shy side of her. She always pushed her big black framed glasses up since it kept sliding down. But she looked like she wanted help but her walls were built too high to crumble. I snapped out of it and followed her to her next class.

LINEBREAK- LUNCH

Annabeth POV

I went to where I usually sit right next to Percy. No one was there yet so I decided to wait. Thank goodness we sat under a huge tree. I was waiting for Percy and took my lunch bag out and put my backpack under the table.

Right when I sat back up and went to open my lunch bag, I felt something cold fall on top of me. I look up and then something hits my face. It didn't hurt but still it was wet. I wipe my eyes and I look around and they were water balloons. WHAT THE HELL.

I then hear laughter from Drew and other girls that hate me. I feel more balloons hit me and soaking me. I quickly get up and run but finding myself falling because Matt Sloan tripped me. Why?

I tried so hard not to cry but of course a tear or two fell. I'm glad they used water balloons so that they won't know I was crying. I brought myself up and ran off. I did not know where I was going until I realized I was behind the school.

What just happened over there? I sobbed but then tried so hard to keep silent. I stopped crying but still did not feel like getting up. Why am I so weak? I need to be stronger than this. Why is this all getting to me?

I felt a sweatshirt thrown at me. And there stood Travis.

"Annie, why are you here all alone? I saw the whole thing but why did you run away? You should have been like" and then he did some ninja moves, "that and then they would have been all scared." Travis said.

"Haha. Hey Travis. I know. I'm right now beating myself over that. Why did I run away? I'm such a stupid idiot." I said.

"Hey, it's ok. If it helps you, I am probably more cowardly than you." Travis said laughing.

"Nah. You can't be more cowardly than me." I said laughing.

"So you want a challenge I see?" He raised his eyebrows.

I patted the seat right next to me and said, "Tell me. I bet it isn't as bad as me. I mean I'm a coward."

Travis came to sit by me and said, "Ok well there is this one girl. There is this girl I met about 8 years ago. I don't know when it started, but for a very long time, I liked her. I still do. And she goes to this school. I always liked her but was too much of a coward to say it so I pulled a lot of pranks on her. Not to be rude or anything. Just to get her attention. But I thought she thought it was cute but I guess she hated it. I didn't know until about a month ago. She finally cracked and told me she hated me. She was crying and told me to never walk in front of her again. She told me she wished that I never walked into her life. She said it was lowly of me. And then she brought up about how I was an orphan and that I was low. I cracked and got so mad that I yelled at her all these things that I didn't mean. Like saying she was a dumb ass and that she is some rich kid that has everything easy for her. Of course I didn't mean any of it but she took it to heart and slapped me. So far we haven't talked for a month but I still like her soo much that I cried for the past three weeks and ever since last week I stopped so that all the other kids could get a wink of sleep. I know I messed up but I can't find the courage to tell her I messed up and that I still like her and everything I said was a lie and that I was really angry. Damn. I'm such a huge coward."

"Wow. You really are one." I just laughed.

He smiled and just said, "Yea I am a huge one. Probably beat you at being one right?"

I just laughed at his comment and then put my hands up in the air saying, "Yea you beat me all right."

"Well now can you tell me why they hate you so much? I mean I might be loud and stupid but I have these things called ears and they work as well as how loud I am." He said.

I couldn't help but laugh one more time and said, "Ok. Well, they don't like me I guess. Just because I'm me. Don't worry. I don't care what they think of me. I mean why would I let them get to me? I mean I already know I'm not as pretty or as popular as them but I don't need them to tell me something I already know. It's ok. And of course they are after Percy. I'm glad he is my friend though and doesn't leave me for them."

"Well it looks like you found someone." Travis said smirking.

"NO! What are you talking about?" I replied hastily.

"It explains it, you like him. Then why are you blushing when I said you found someone. I just mean it as you found a great friend." Travis said.

I just put my hands to my face. And of course I hear Travis laughing really hard in amusement. I look up and glare at him and punch him on the arm.

"Travis, you are so evil! AGH!" I said.

"But Annie, I did nothing wrong!" He said putting his hands up in the air.

"YES YOU DID! AND DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!" I yelled at him but we were talking for a long time and it felt good to have a friend like Travis. I gave him back the sweatshirt considering that my shirt was drying up pretty quickly.

Percy POV

I look at the place where Annabeth and I sit for lunch. Her backpack and lunch bag was there but there were balloons popped everywhere with water. What the heck. Then I heard some people talking behind me about how funny dropping water balloons on Annabeth were. I quickly grabbed her backpack and threw her lunch bag in the trash. I dashed outside all over the school for her.

I finally make it to the back of the school. I try to call out Annabeth one more time but before I could, I heard two voices laughing. I felt like I recognized one of them.

I turn around the corner and see something that made my heart drop.

Annabeth was sitting next to the guy that for some reason she keeps hanging out with. They were laughing and Annabeth punched the guy. But they were both smiling at each other.

I don't know why it hurt me so much. I know Annabeth would never like me. It's not like I would ever want her to like me. I mean I shouldn't even be feeling this way.

I never believed in love. So why start now? No one has loved me before. Probably my mom and Uncle Chiron but those two people all were taken away from me. Rachel? Well she is a sister to me. I love her too but I mean no one loved me so that I was theirs.

I was never belonged to anyone and no one belonged to me. That's how it has always been.

So why is it bothering me? I look at them one more time and they looked like they were having a good time.

I turn around and lean against the wall and clench my fists. _I shouldn't be thinking this way. PERCY JACKSON! SNAP OUT OF IT! You are just going to get yourself hurt. Get out of it!_

I quickly recollected myself and just stood there and started walking back to the cafeteria. But I couldn't help my heart split into two. What's wrong with me?

**HOW WAS IT? THUMBS UP? SRRY IM A BIT SLACKING OFF WITH MY STORY.. DONT WORRY! THE SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS STORY AS THE BEST AS I CAN MAKE IT! JUST LIKE I DID FOR FALLING FOR YOU... haha**

**ok time for the answers...**

**Questions from MyNameIsMe AndILoveMyName:**

**1\. Yes. I do have siblings. I have a very super duper smart twin sister that came in first of the whole school... haha. And I have one annoying, bratty younger sister. HOPE SHE DOESNT GET MAD AT ME BECAUSE unlike my twin sister, she actually reads my stories. LUV YA TOO theartnerd333! (my sister- go check out her stories, they are great. of course not as great as mine... haha. jk.)**

**2\. ok. I have dark brown hair but I have like these light brown streaks I don't like very much. and I swear I never dyed it. or anything like that. not to be offensive or anyone out there who did dye their hair but I don't like anything touching my hair besides shampoo, conditioner, hair brush, and a rubber band. THAT IS ALL! I guess I got the streaks from my mom... I wish I had black hair... haha.**

**3\. No. I want a pet but my parents are allergic to dogs... CRY!**

**4\. My Favorite food is... agh! I don't know! I just know that I could not live on this planet without chicken (or meat) and noodles... luv all of them!**

**Questions from PercyJacksonLover03:**

**Well first off, my younger sister plays the viola, my twin sister plays (well used too) play the violin. and I also play the piano! and if you were wondering, I cannot sing. ask me and im sure my neighbor will die from hearing it... haha.**

**ok to answer your question. I have been playing the piano for 3 years with lessons but then still play now so probably 7 years if you count without the lessons. And I played the clarinet for almost 5 years right now. **

**Ok that was the end of all the questions. remember if you have more feel free to ask. I am ready to answer all your questions. **

**Question of the Day:**

**HAVE ANY OF YOU READ THE SELECTION SERIES? I LUVED IT AND I WAS READING THE HEIR AND I WANT THE NEXT BOOK TO COME OUT QUICKLY! I HAVE TO WAIT AN YEAR! AGH! For people who have read the heir, I ship Kile and Eadyln. (srry if this was a spoiler to any of you! BLOCK YOUR EYES QUICK AND FORGET EVERYTHING I JUST WROTE... haha.**

**I could just cast a spell on you.. ****_OBLIVIATE! _****(reference from HARRY POTTER) although that would erase all your memory which would be bad.. haha.**

**haha... Ok plz review! remember those make my day! LUV YOU ALL and I am still very sorry for the long absence. please find it deep in your heart that you could forgive me... IM SO SRRY! just so busy with all the tests! FINALS ARE ALL CRAMMED IN THIS WEEK! wish me good luck!**

**PLZ REVIEW! luv all of you awesome readers! you guys are the best in the whole world. I would seriously give you all a hug right now! **

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I'm back for another chapter! Thank you all my lovely nerds who reviewed! LUV YA ALL! I'm really glad that you guys all love my story and support it as well. THANK YOU SO FRIGGIN MUCH!**

**There isn't much but that I graduated middle school and I'm going into high school! YEA! Now that the summer is here, I think I will be able to update more. YAY FOR YOU GUYS RIGHT?! So any of you who graduated as a class of 2015 whether you are in elementary, middle, or high school congratulations on doing so... like they all say, elementary through high school is like a 3x3 Rubik's cube! and then college is like a 5x5 Rubik's cube... haha. I have no idea where that came from. just bear with me. im tired and im weird.**

**Here is the story! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THAT WOULD MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!~~**

Chapter 9:

PERCY POV

It was after school but then I remembered what I promised Annabeth today in the morning. I waited in front of the school with headphones on listening to music. I was still hurt but I was trying to recover from what I saw earlier in the afternoon. I have to admit I was avoiding Annabeth a little. I didn't mean too but still. I need to push all these confused feelings out of my mind. And her with me wasn't exactly helping.

I felt a tug on my shoulder. "Hey Percy?"

I turn around and I see Annabeth biting her lip looking real shy. I mentally slapped myself before I made another comment on how cute she looked or something like that…. AGH!

"Oh hey! Let's go!" I said.

I was then abruptly stopped by a pair of hands. I turn around and raise my eyebrows.

"Percy…" Annabeth starts. She looks at the ground and now I'm actually worried.

I turn to face her and then look at her, "What's wrong Wise Girl?"

She looks up and asks quietly, "Are you mad at me?" She looked really worried and I could see that her face is all crunched up and that she was biting her lip more.

Ugh. I'm such a jerk. I should be comforting her. She just got bullied by Drew and Matt. Why am I only thinking about me? Ugh. I'm such an ass.

"Oh no. Wise Girl. No I'm not." I said as gently as I can.

Relief flooded through her face. "Oh ok. Thank goodness." But she still had a bit of skepticism in her voice. "Seaweed Brain, in the future tell me what's going on. If you are mad at me or something is bothering you then just tell me. I have ears you know." She was still worried for sure.

"Wise Girl you have nothing to worry about." I gave her a gentle smile. And then I pulled her into a hug. "Ugh. I should be saying sorry. I didn't even comfort you during lunch when that incident happened. I'm sorry." I then pulled away and then squished her cheeks. "Aww. Is little Annabeth sad still?"

Annabeth then just punched me in the chest and laughed.

"Shut up." She starts laughing and then playfully glares at me.

I then quickly snap out of it. I DON'T LIKE HER. I quickly step a little away from her. I am PERCY JACKSON. The person who never showed any sense of warmth. A cold bitter person who only cares about doing his job right. Making sure nothing touches my family. Keeping Rachel safe. That was all that I had to do in my life. That was all until Annabeth Chase came into my life.

I took off. I made my mind. I can't just start having feelings for someone. THIS WAS WORK. It's nothing more or less. Would being cold help me?

Annabeth POV

He just took off and I just chuckle to myself and then go up to him. He doesn't look at me and keeps walking. We walked all the way to the park in silence. We then just sat under a huge willow tree and worked on homework. It wasn't that fun but I guess it was ok because I got to spend some time with him.

Why is he all of a sudden acting so distant? I just look at him but then I realize. Isn't this better for me? That means I don't have to worry about liking him. If Percy keeps giving me the cold shoulder, I could probably forget about him right?

We were working on our homework until all of a sudden he sighs in frustration. I just give him a look but he doesn't look back at me. I look at what he is glaring at and happen to see the calculus homework I finished an hour ago. I smile to myself and give him my homework. He looks at me and I try so hard not to turn into a strawberry and look away.

I felt him take the paper and use it. A little while later, I get the paper back and see his paper all done. But one problem catches my eye. It was wrong. It started out correctly but then the answer was wrong.

"Percy." I kind of yell out. I didn't mean it to come out very loud but it did. He winced and just gave me a look that said _No one is deaf here. Speak quietly. _

I bite my lip and blush, "Sorry. But that question is wrong."

Then he just sighs and says, "Annabeth. Some of the questions on this paper are wrong. I don't want it to look like I cheated off of yours so I some of the questions have the wrong answer. Does this answer your question? Well if you are done talking lets go back to work."

I just look down at my homework embarrassed… He is doing a great job of giving me the cold shoulder.

Percy POV

Annabeth looks down at her homework embarrassed. I couldn't help but secretly put out a smile. I then went back to my homework.

After like another hour of homework, we finished and started to pack things up. As I got up a football came Annabeth's way. I did the quickest thing I could do and put my body between the football and Annabeth. The football hit me.

It didn't hurt fortunately. Probably because I got hurt so much I'm like basically immune to pain.

I look at Annabeth and see that her eyes are full of shock. I just ignore them and turn around. I see a junior high student come for the ball. I picked it up and threw it at him. Ugh. Next time he should be more careful.

I start to walk with Annabeth trailing my steps and as we were going into Aunty Ems, Annabeth asked me, "Are you ok?"

I just answered with a smirk. "Annabeth I'm fine. Now order."

We both order spaghetti with meatballs and iced water. As we ate our dinner. I sensed someone walk into the restaurant. There were two men with black suits and ties. They also had black sunglasses on. They looked familiar. As I always do, I put my head down so that they wouldn't see me. I mean none of my enemies know what I look like but still it was safe to keep my face hidden.

I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I sneaked a peek at their table and I realized. They were from the GU DIVISION, the secret troop that was after me for some reason. The people who want me dead. I needed to get Annabeth out of here. And fast at that.

I quickly put on my ear device and my glasses that Rachel made for me. Once I got everything connected I said, "Rachel you there."

I take a picture of the GU Division that is sitting in a booth with my glasses so that Rachel could see whose after me.

I get a response saying, "Ok. Percy. You're first initiative is to get Annabeth out fast. Once you get out of the restaurant with Annabeth, I will lock the doors. So the guys won't be able to come out. Now move quick. I think they know that you have something to do with Annabeth. She is in danger. Get out. Luckily they don't know that you are Day but they will be after Annabeth to find you. MOVE IT."

As soon as I got the message, I take off all the gadgets and put it away in my backpack. With all my binders and school supplies, I have all my gadgets with a spare leather black leather jacket, black gloves, and a black cap.

I went back to Annabeth. Damn it, why do they have to come when Annabeth is around. Damn them.

Annabeth POV

While Percy left for the bathroom, I finished eating but from two booths away, I heard something interesting. It looked like those two men in suits were after someone.

"Boss told me Day was around this area." The bald guy said.

"Well yea, but Day is tricky. We don't even know what he looks like but three months ago, he badly injured Boss. We have to be careful." The shorter guy said.

"How do you think he does it?" the bald guy asked out of curiosity.

"Does what?" The shorter man asked.

"Day. He is something. He hasn't been caught the past two years. We even used our best guys but he still escapes out alive. We might have injured him but he always gets out alive. He once told us that he works alone but how could one person be that great?" The bald guy asked.

"Yea. He is something. For the past few years we were after him, we still don't know what he looks like, who he works with, I mean if he does. And the only things we know are that his name is Day and that he does jobs for his clients." The shorter man responded.

I then just slid back into my seat. Who is this Day guy? I went back to eating. Percy was already finished so I asked a waiter for the bill.

"Could I have the bill?" I asked to my coworker.

"Umm. Sorry Annabeth but your bill was already paid." I was shocked but then Percy quickly came out of the bathroom.

"You ready?" I nodded and we both gathered our stuff, we left. We were walking in the sidewalks side by side. For some reason Percy did not speak but I asked him, "Why did you pay the bill?"

"Wise Girl, usually guys pay for the dinner. It's fine. Let's hurry!" Percy was very anxious. I did not know why but I just followed him. All of a sudden Percy stopped. He looked around, so I just looked at what he was looking.

I realized we were surrounded. By the guys who were wearing suits and dark shades. Just like the two men in the restaurant.

Percy was looking at them scared but in a way, his eyes showed no fear.

I took a step closer and told him, "You run and call the police, I'll run and make sure I lose them. Good enough?"

I looked at him and he looked at me like I was crazy. _What? Percy may be strong but he can't take down 8 men at once._

A man came out and asked me, "Are you Annabeth Chase?" I didn't want to answer that question but I said, "NO. I'm not Annabeth."

The man came closer and I slowly my fear started to rise to the surface. What do I do? HELP ME.

Percy stood in front of me and said, "She isn't Annabeth so do you mind letting us go?" I could hear a hint of fear in his voice.

Right then the man, the leader of the small group, said, "Who is this punk? Stop bothering me. I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to her!" and he pushed Percy to the left. Percy lost his balance and fell to the ground. I was scared now.

Percy got up but the man was on me now. He pushed me backwards and said, "Little girl, we know you are Annabeth Chase so now tell us where Day is." He pushed me further and I lost my balance. I couldn't catch myself and I knew I was going to hit my head on the wall behind me. But before I felt the impact, I felt a soft hand. Percy's.

I realized we were in the alley. Oh no. Nothing goes well in an alley.

"Please. We don't know who this Day is so let us go!" Percy said in fear.

The man said, "I wasn't talking to you!"

The man went after Percy and pushed him away from me. He pushed Percy away and let three men take care of him. All I could see was Percy being beaten by three men. They were stomping on him and punching him. Soon Percy looked lifeless. I screamed but only found to be stopped by the leader.

Now the men started taking me further into the alley. Percy's lifeless body makes me scared.

I was pushed to the corner of a dead end. Oh no. God PLEASE HELP ME.

Percy POV

I quickly got off the ground and took my backpack off. I swiped some dirt off of my clothes. I then put my leather jacket on and gloves on. I put on my shades and put the earpiece in my ear.

"Percy, I called the police. They will arrive there in 10 minutes. Now leave while you can. Annabeth will be fine. The police will be on their way. You made sure that you got hit right? You didn't fight back right? Did you act weak like I told you to do so?" Rachel asked.

"Don't worry. I only took their hits. They didn't hurt anyways. Yes I acted like a freaking coward and pretended that I was knocked out. NO! I can't just leave Annabeth here!" I responded.

"Do you think that is the problem now? Those are the people who are after you. Do you want your identity discovered? Go while you have the chance!" Rachel screamed.

"Rachel I'm sorry." I took off my earpiece and left in search for Annabeth. I climbed the nearest building and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. I finally found Annabeth stuck in a little dead end. She was on the ground scared with 8 men surrounding her. She was leaning against the wall for support.

The leader of the group advanced towards her and right then, I jumped off the building and landed right in between Annabeth and the leader.

Geez. Ever since I met Annabeth, what have I been doing? Risking my identity from being discovered. Nice going Percy. This has been the hardest mission yet. But the most fun I had to admit.

I stared at the leader. The men behind him were also in shock as he was.

Annabeth POV

The leader started to come toward me. Am I going to die?

But before anything could happen, a man came flying out of nowhere. Who is this? He was wearing a leather jacket, leather gloves, black hat, black pants, and some pair of shades. Who is he?

Then the leader of the group answered my curiosity.

"Day."

**How was it? A GREAT CHAPTER? PLZ GO AHEAD AND REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER! THAT WOULD PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE...**

**So here are the answers to your questions...**

**Questions from Made For More:**

**1\. I love the selection series but I have not read the side stories yet. but hearing from you, I'm guessing it is really good. So I will go ahead and read them... haha. I hope you enjoy the HEIR! I luv it! but the next book comes out next year which is driving me insane! haha.**

**Questions from Rose:**

**1\. My favorite subject school has to be LUNCH but being real, I like Math the best. Probably because it comes really easy to me and I work better with numbers than words I guess you can say. I like all my subjects but History. I mean they are all dead anyways but I still think it is important to learn it but I could be one of those who try to stay awake during a lecture or a video.. haha... But I have to say Math is my favorite. Second is Science.. haha... I guess these subjects have more to do with the logical thinking of the brain which I have so I like these subjects... haha...**

**Questions from EmilyHope2002:**

**1\. I will try to mix it up a little. SORRY! haha. And yes I can empathize with you for having a younger sister looking over my shoulder every single moment. I mean I have nothing to hide but seriously could they just friggin leave me alone? Anyways to answer your question, yes I have. I actually loved the series and enjoyed them. In my opinion, I think you should continue but for a heads up the second and third book is kind of frustrating. Well for me it was but Cassandra Clare wrote the books beautifully so I think you should continue reading them!**

**Questions from bookworm378:**

**1\. Ok I see school as me battling through academics, sports, and some irrelevant people in life with a pencil as a sword and an eraser as a shield. I hope this answers your question. haha.**

**Questions from stormygreyeyes:**

**1\. Ok. My eyes are dark brown almost to the point it is black and I like the color although it is boring. But if I did have to change them, I would have blue eyes. Not like the normal blue eyes that everyone has that I kinda murky with a little grey in them. I would want a vibrant dark blue color. It is darker around and then gets into this dark vibrant blue color in the middle. that is the kind of blue eyes I want. **

**I think those were the end of my questions. Like I said before in all my other chapters, ask me questions and I will answer them in the next update!**

**Thank you for all of those who are patient with my updating schedule. I promise I will shape up since it is during the summer. I have been just so busy the last few weeks but now I'm done with all sorts of crap. haha.**

**Plz review! it will make my day!**

**Question of the Day:**

**Would you rather be accepted to Camp Half Blood or Hogwarts?**

**I know you guys will all choose Camp Half Blood considering this be a PJO story but I know somewhere out there, there are those HARRY POTTER FANS! I am one too!**

**This was a hard question for me to answer and I had to think it through but I chose Hogwarts at the end. How about you! share your thoughts in the review box!**

**PLZ REVIEW AGAIN!**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my little lovely nerds! I come back to you guys with a new chapter! YAY! I can't thank you guys enough on all those reviews! I'm so happy with all those reviews! It means a lot! As I read your reviews, it always makes my day! ALL OF YOU ARE GREAT AND AMAZING AND AWESOME... and a lot of other great things but you get my point. haha.**

**I don't have much to say so have fun reading!~~**

Chapter 10

Percy POV

"Day."

I just smirked. Ok so there are eight people. Ha. I could take them. The leader of the group shook his head towards me and four of the men came forward.

Ok all I need to do is keep the men away from Annabeth until the police come right?

A man came at me with a punch. I ducked and struck his stomach. He fell down and another man came at me and I just twisted his arm and struck his back where it was vulnerable. He fell down unconscious. This time two men came at me. They both got a hold of my hands but I flipped and struck the other man that was coming at me. I then struck the two men in the head with one kick.

I could see the leader was fuming after seeing four of his men unconscious on the ground. The other three of his men that were coming at me were slightly stronger and harder to defeat.

I went after the guy in front of me and flipped over him. That caught him off guard so that gave me the chance to strike his back. Then the other two men stopped fighting after the leader cried "STOP!"

I looked at the leader and he came at me. I ducked and rolled to the side and dodged all of his attacks. I back flipped into the air right when he was going to kick my legs. Then I took his arm and moved in a way so that his stomach was the easy to hit. I kicked him in the stomach and he tumbled over. I ended it with a butterfly kick and hit him square in the face. But the leader still was conscious. Right when I was going to punch him again, I felt a punch from behind. And that punch was hard. I should have seen it coming.

I turn around but was only greeted with another punch in the stomach. Ugh. The other two men went for another punch but I dodged that one and twisted their arms and flipped one man over my shoulder and kicked the other man where the sun doesn't shine. No one dares touch me like that.

The leader started to get up and some of the men I brought down were getting up again. But the siren saved me. The police arrived. Damn that was 10 minutes? I thought it was more like 30 minutes. Ugh.

The men that were able to walk ran away with the leader. I just let them go. And then I remembered Annabeth. I went over to where Annabeth was. She was shivering from the sight. I went up to her and I realized she doesn't know that I was Percy. But I went up to her anyways.

I crouched down for her and asked her in a huskier voice then my original voice, "Are you ok?"

She just nodded but her eyes were long gone lost. She looked so startled that I felt sorry for her that she was in such a vulnerable state. Right when I was getting up, Annabeth caught my jacket. I crouched down again and looked at her through my shades.

"Just wait a second. Plz." She caught her breath. She tried to get up but she couldn't. She just kept falling down. Her legs must have fallen asleep or grew weak.

I wanted to stay there and comfort her but I had to leave. I can't risk the chance again for having the police know my identity either. I had to go. I took Annabeth's hand off of me and left. I climbed the closest building and made it up to the rooftop. I just ran to back to where I was beaten up. I quickly changed back to the Percy that was beaten up.

I put all my gadgets and clothes into my backpack. I saw the police and then acted scared again. "Officer! My friend was taken by these people in suits! Please help me!" Damn. Acting like a coward. Pft. This is an insult.

"Which way did they take her?" The officer asked and I just pretended to look frantic and just left and called Annabeth out loud.

"ANNABETH!" I cried out loud. I just made some mad turns and finally went back to where Annabeth was. She was shivering and her eyes seemed to be lost in her own world. I looked around and there were only two men on the ground unconscious. Damn it. I thought they all woke up!

The police ran to Annabeth and bombarded her with questions.

"Miss. Are you alright?" Annabeth just nodded but you could see that she wasn't. The officer looked around and realized the unconscious men. He then asked, "Did you do this to them? Were they harassing you?"

Words finally flooded out of Annabeth's mouth. Please Annabeth. Please Annabeth don't mention anything about Day.

"Yes. I did it to them because they were harassing me." Annabeth answered. Thank goodness.

Annabeth POV

"Miss. Are you alright? Did you do this to them. Were they harassing you?" The police officer asked me. But I was way to shaken up. There was no way I could be ok. There were eight men who were after me for who knows what. And then right when they were going to do something with me, some guy named Day came flying down in front of me. He fought off the men but my vision was so blurry I couldn't see anything. But at the end I realized Day was having a hard time.

I then just remembered what the two men were saying at the restaurant. Day works alone and he is very secretive. There is no use in telling the police about Day. If Day protected me from those men, I should return the favor. I won't say anything about Day to the police.

"Yes. I did it to them because they were harassing me." I answered.

The police then checked up on the men that were knocked out and asked me if I needed to go to the hospital. I said no since I was ok. The police left with the men in handcuffs and all that was left was Percy and I. I was still sitting on the ground.

"Percy…" I started.

"What were you thinking Annabeth? That you would be able to fight them off? Why in the world did you not run?" Percy asked coldly.

I just looked at my hands. And then I heard a sigh. "Here." And Percy had his hands held out.

I went to take it but when I did get up, I fell back down. Damn it. My stupid legs fell asleep. I tried to get back up but my legs felt weak and I fell back down.

Right when I was going to try again, Percy knelt down with his back facing me and said, "Get on."

I hesitated. Percy was cold. And for some reason he was colder these days. But, I didn't mind because although he gives me the cold shoulder, he always stayed my side and was there for me when I felt like I needed someone next to me.

Percy glanced back and said, "Get on before I change my mind." I quickly got on him and he stood up. He started to walk back to my house.

I couldn't help but blush. I leaned my face on his lean back and smelled his ocean scent. Isn't this what couples do? I smile to myself.

Then all of a sudden he stops. I just look up and he was like, "Why is your heart beating so fast Wise girl?" I then felt my heart and it was thumping a little quicker than usual. I blushed and did not say anything.

Percy POV

I shouldn't be doing this. This was work. I needed to separate my personal feelings from work. Annabeth was just another task I had to work on. It didn't matter if I liked her or not, because at the end, I have to leave her. So it's best if I shut my feelings for her and give her my cold shoulder all the time. I mean I always was like that. I always had a hard time showing my feelings to others, and if my true feelings did rise to the surface, I would cover them up by being harsher.

It's ok. I'm Percy Jackson. I will be ok being alone. That is the only way I won't hurt others and prevent myself from getting hurt.

I was walking Annabeth home. But I couldn't help my heart beating fast. I mean she is so close to me. How can my heart not beat faster? Wait at this rate, will she catch on that my heartbeat is faster than usual?

To cover up my racing heart, I just teased her.

"Why is your heart beating so fast Wise Girl?" I asked. I could feel Annabeth grow stiff and check to see if her heartbeat was racing. I just smirked and just kept walking. I felt her cheek on my back as we were walking.

We reached her home and I rang the doorbell. Annabeth was trying to hide her face behind my back. I couldn't blame her. I mean it was around 10 at night and she wasn't home.

Her father answered the door and was surprised to see me carrying Annabeth home.

"Oh my god. Are you ok Annabeth?" He looks at me and says, "Who are you? What have you been doing with my daughter" He had slight rage and relief in his eyes.

Annabeth then comes out of hiding behind my back and says, "Oh Dad, it was nothing. He didn't do anything bad. Umm. I fell down the little hill with many trees next to the sidewalk. I couldn't get back up because it was slippery from the rain. Percy," she said pointing at me, "came to help me get back up. Sorry Dad." For some reason Mr. Chase seemed to buy it.

"Are you ok Annabeth?" Mr. Chase asked.

"Yea. My legs fell asleep so Percy just carried me back." Annabeth answered. Damn this girl could lie. I just nodded to everything she said.

"Please come in." Mr. Chase said looking at me. I took of my shoes and brought Annabeth to her room. I set her down on the bed. Mr. Chase was right behind me.

I straightened my clothes and got ready to leave until I heard Annabeth say, "Where are you going?"

I raised one of my eyebrows and looked at her weirdly. "Umm. Home. Isn't that the obvious answer?"

And then Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy. "You are going to go home? It is so late in the night! And it just started to rain. It's going to rain all night and tomorrow. I'm not letting you go home."

I looked at Mr. Chase, and he nodded too. "Percy, I think it is best if you stayed for the night. It just started to rain and it is really late in the night. You can stay for the night. Um. I will bring some of my clothes for you to sleep in." Mr. Chase then left Annabeth's room.

Then, Annabeth got out of her bed and looked through her closet. I was surprised. "ANNABETH! You said your legs fell asleep! You can walk properly!"

"I know. It was ok long ago. Probably after five minutes of you carrying me." Annabeth replied.

"WHAT?! Annabeth you made me carry you! Do you know how heavy you are?" I said. Of course she wasn't heavy but still.

Annabeth glared at me and said, "I'm heavy? You're mean." Then she punched my arm. I winced. That was where I scraped myself on the concrete when the men were beating the shit out of me.

Annabeth seemed to notice. "Percy you ok?" She then tried to inspect my arm. I quickly took my arm away from her. "I'm fine." I answered.

"No you aren't." She was stubborn so she started coming close to me and tried to examine my arm again.

"What are you doing? I'm fine!" I said. She then glared at me. She kept trying to scrutinize my arm and I kept hiding my arm from her. I mean I was fine. It was a tiny scratch. It ended up with Annabeth pushing me onto the bed and her on top of me trying to inspect it.

We heard a little gasp and we turned around and saw a little boy with spare pair of clothes. Annabeth quickly got off of me and we tried not to blush. Damn it.

"Umm. Annabeth why are you attacking Percy?" Mathew asked.

"Mathew get out!" Annabeth quickly said. She took the spare clothes and threw it at me. "You can go change in here. I'm just going to get something." Annabeth quickly got out of her room and it was just me.

I took of my pants and shirt and quickly folded them. As I put them aside, I put on the navy blue plaid pajama pants on. As, I put the pants on, I felt a little sting on my left arm. "Ouch." I looked at it and it was not that deep but I had to make sure to take a look at it before it gets worse. I reached for the grey sweater when all of a sudden, Annabeth barged in. She gasped and dropped a first aid kit. She quickly turned around.

I just smirked and quickly put the grey sweater on.

"It's ok Wise Girl. I'm fully clothed." I tried hard to keep myself from smiling on how cute she acted. I mean she saw me with my shirt off during the swimming unit during P.E. I mean it wasn't anything new. Cute.

Annabeth turned around and grabbed her first aid kit and dragged me and made a notion for me to sit down on her bed. I did of course.

She grabbed her chair from her desk and sat on it. She rolled up my sweater and found my cut. She just looked at me and said, "You know Seaweed Brain, if you don't treat your cuts quickly, you could get an infection." She then took out a wet cloth out and started to clean it. I winced. After the cleaning she grabbed some ointment and started to apply it on my cut. She then took a huge bandage and put it over my wound. After that she took out a nylon wrap to keep my bandage secure.

She quickly cleaned up and said, "Percy follow me." I followed her and she led me to the bathroom. She put her first aid kit stuff in a cabinet and brought out a new toothbrush. She gave it to me and said, "Don't worry it's new." She smiled and took her own toothbrush and applied some toothpaste and started to brush her teeth. I did the same.

While we were brushing our teeth, I laughed a little because some toothpaste ended up on her nose.

"What?" Annabeth said.

"No there is a little something on your nose—" The door opened and pushed me towards Annabeth. Luckily I didn't fall on her but our faces were really close. I quickly pulled away and looked at who opened the door and I saw two little boys come in and started to brush their teeth. I chuckled and went back to brushing my teeth.

After that I went to the couch in the living room to sleep but Annabeth stopped me.

"Percy, it is really cold downstairs, come up. I already set your 'bed' in my room." I followed her and saw blankets and pillows on the floor. I smiled. And ran straight for the pillow! Ahh… After the fight, it felt good to sleep and lay down.

Annabeth went through her closet one more time and threw me something really orange and big. "Use it if you have nightmares." I caught the doll and realized it was NEMO!

"Thanks." And I just laughed.

We both turned off our lights but we both didn't feel like sleeping at the moment so we were playing 20 questions and we both ended up laughing and knowing some secrets that we haven't told anyone else.

We then plopped on her bed and watched a movie on her laptop. Of course it was Finding Nemo. (A little argument between Finding Nemo and another boring documentary. I won of course.)

Halfway through the movie, Annabeth was asleep. I quickly turned the movie off and tucked her into bed. I took off her glasses and set the down on her nightstand. I quickly got up and turned the lights off and got under my blankets. I soon soundly slept.

LINEBREAK- IN THE MORNING...

"PERCY GET UP! SEAWEED BRAIN!" I heard. My blankets were taken away from me but I wanted to sleep more.

"Five more minutes RACHEL!" I said sleepily.

"GET UP!" And my pillow was taken away from me and then I woke up.

"Whoa." I then got up and saw Annabeth.

"Finally! You are so hard to wake up!" She then left the room stomping. Geez.

I just stretched and yawned. I brushed my teeth and put my clothes on from last night. I came down and saw everyone eat breakfast. There was an empty seat for me and there were pancakes. Only if they were blue. I thought of mom.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Chase." I said. I sat down and started munching. I went for one more but Annabeth took the last pancake on the platter and looked at me saying, "Stop eating, or you will get fat!" She split the pancake in half and gave it to her twin brothers. Geez. Why is she so mad?

As Annabeth, the twins, and I got ready for school, the doorbell rang. I didn't pay much attention and Annabeth went to get it.

She opened it and I heard a warm voice of a woman that sounded familiar.

"Oh. I made some cookies and I thought I would like it to share some with you guys since Annabeth, you and your brothers love my cookies." The warm voice said.

"Oh thank you. We will eat them well! My brothers go crazy for your cookies anyways." Annabeth replied.

"Oh, I could make cookies for those cuties any day." The voice said. It sounded so familiar.

I went up to the front door and said smiling, "Wise Girl, could I have a cookie?"

My smile dropped when I saw the woman in front of me. The woman's laughter died down too.

"Percy?" The woman said.

"Mom?"

**OK now Sally is in the story again... haha. remember Percy found his mom a long time ago and forgave her for abandoning him! He knows that she was living with Paul and Tyson. But he did not know where Sally lived. hehe...So was it ok? Just want to know. If you liked it PLEASE REVIEW! Remember more reviews means more smiles for me! **

**So now to answer your questions...**

**I'mADemigodConsultingDetective: **

**Yes. Day is a Legend reference! And I just want to say you are an amazing person to talk to and I'm glad I have another sarcastic friend to talk to!**

** junebug. day: (I love your name btw)**

**Anyways my favorite sports are soccer and basketball. I love those sports! I probably played both sports for over 6 years. :D**

**ROSE:**

**YES I LOVE JOHN GREEN'S BOOKS! My favorite so far is Paper Towns. But all of his books are AMAZING AND BEAUTIFULLY WRITTEN!**

**Made For More: **

**You didn't have a question but I have to say thank you! I'm glad I'm your *coughyourfavoritecough***

**Seagreeneyes:**

**My top three favorite youtubers have to be Nigahiga, Davidsocomedy (I LUV HIM), and Jeffrey Fever. haha.**

**OK that is it for the questions. Now for mine...**

**Question of the Day:**

**Which button would you use more in your life? Rewind or Pause?**

**My answer would be Pause because there is just too little time in one day. But this is a hard decision since Rewind could help me fix all my past regrets but I'm going with Pause. :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU GUYS! I LUV YOU ALL! O.o**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I'm back for another chapter! Sorry for the late update... Really am... Anyways, I made this chapter pretty long so I hope you guys like it! I mean it is over 5k words! YOUR WELCOME! Again thank you for all the great reviews! I AM ALMOST AT THREE HUNDRED! DO YOU KNOW HOW AWESOME AND AMAZING THAT IS! ITS ASTONISHING! I mean i'm only at chapter 11. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! LOVE YOU ALL MY LOVELY LITTLE NERDS!**

**I want to give a little shoutout to three people who have helped me a lot and encouraged me very much.**

**I'mADemigodConsultingDetective: THANK YOU SO MUCH! i'm so glad you love my story and I love how we get each other's intellectual humor. It's amazing on how similar we are! THANKS A BUNCH FOR MANY THINGS! YOU ARE AWESOME AND unbelievably smart! LOVE YA (and Sherlock)!**

**Ms. Percabethswift: OMG! YOU DONT KNOW HOW MUCH IM THANKING YOU RIGHT NOW! We've talked for so long (meaning months) that I feel like its been years we've known each other. Thank you so much for loving my story. And giving me shoutouts on your wonderful story! EVERYONE CHECK OUT STARTING OVER! ITS AMAZING. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING. Ask me anything and i'll be right there! LOVE YA!**

**Light Warrior Hero: I'm really glad that you think so highly of my stories. It means a lot. I could always depend on you for finding mistakes and for telling off some rude people on fanfic. YOU ARE AMAZING! AND YOUR STORIES ARE AMAZING! GO CHECK OUT ANCIENT TRIALS (also written by SkyhighReader) YOU ARE AMAZING LOVE! haha.**

**Ok I know I said three people but I guess I have to do one person.**

**theartnerd333: Thanks for reading my stories. AND SERIOUSLY STOP BOTHERING ME TO UPDATE FASTER. telling me three times everyday isn't going to make me update faster! OH WELL I LOVE YA SIS. (ugh)**

**Ok anyways, HAPPY READING~~~**

**OH AND HAPPY EARLY INDEPENDECE DAY! *MINI FIREWORKS DISPLAY* **

**Ok now have fun reading!**

Chapter 11:

Percy POV

"Mom?"

What is she doing here? Wait what? The last time I saw her was when I brought Rachel to her house a year ago for Christmas. What the hell? How is she here? This doesn't make any sense. Mom must have sensed the confusion but I don't think either of us wanted to answer our questions we had for each other just yet. All I did was run up to her and hug her.

I mean I really missed her. A lot. I felt bad that I lived away from her for such a long time. Although it was her who abandoned me, I forgave her after my years of searching for her when I was young. But by then, she was with Paul and had baby Tyson in her arms. Of course I felt hurt. I mean the 15 year old me was wondering why it worked for Tyson and not me. Why she didn't need to leave Tyson and had to leave me. Why she left me alone to fend for myself. Wait no, I had Uncle Chiron. But I had no motherly figure in my life.

After Uncle Chiron's death, I only had me and Rachel to take care of. But now, mom and I are ok. I mean I get that she has her reasons and that she doesn't want to talk about it. Anyways, I grew up to be a great person and I visit her every year and sometimes with Rachel.

I just keep hugging her. And I could hear my mom crying. I let go of her and wipe some of her tears away with my thumb.

"Mom, I'm here. Don't cry." I said smiling. I've already wasted all my tears when I was young so I had no more to spare. I'm just glad that my mom is happy and safe. That's all I could ask for. Tears aren't necessary.

I look at Annabeth who is kind of shocked and very confused. "Annabeth, go to school alone today. I'm not going to school today." I just walk out of her house and with my arms around my mother I walk, to the house right next to Annabeth's. We have a lot of talking to do.

We walk into the house and it was empty considering Paul is at school teaching and Tyson is at school learning. I observe everything in the house and look around.

"You know Percy, I know you were trained to observe your surroundings that aren't very familiar, but this is your mother's house. I'm sure I would know if there was something dangerous and if anything bad was in my own house." Mom said.

I just laugh at her comment and say, "Well with all due respect, my dearest mother, I was trained that way and your house is new for me so there is nothing wrong with observing."

We laughed and she brings out the newly baked blue cookies. I grab for one and stuff into my mouth but soon spit it out. It was blazing hot and I thought my mouth caught on fire. I hear chuckling from my mom.

"Careful! It's hot."

"Wow, great timing. It would have been more helpful if you told me beforehand" I say sarcastically.

I go to the couch where Mom was. I had many questions that were waiting for answers and I'm sure she felt the same.

"Mom, when did you move here?" I ask.

"After your Christmas and New Year visit with Rachel, we moved around a month after. It was closer to Goode High where Paul works and closer to Tyson's elementary. Wait, does Paul know you go to Goode?" She asks.

"Yea. But don't get mad at him. I told him not to tell you and Tyson. Don't worry, it's not that I didn't want you to know because I promised him I would visit soon, but I have a task to finish."

"Then why were you at Annabeth's house?"

"Oh that. Umm. So I have a client named Malcolm. I asked Rachel to do some research, and he is some famous architect at Athena's Architect INC. His full name is Malcolm Chase. I'm guessing brother or cousin or something like that. So my job is to look out for Annabeth until there are more orders. Of course the GU Division is on me. Geez. Why do they keep trying to catch me? Oh well so that's it." I say.

Mom looks at me with worry but there is also a look of relief. I think she is glad that I'm ok and that I'm here.

"So that doesn't answer my question, why were you at Annabeth's house?"

"Umm. So Annabeth was kind of ambushed after we had dinner together and I saved her. Don't worry, she has no idea I'm Day. And I carried her home and it was night so they let me sleep at their house." I said like it was no big deal.

"So Percy, how is Annabeth like?" She asked.

"She is smart. And I guess really nice but she is shy or just doesn't want to talk to anyone. She is prett—" I stopped right there. What the heck.

Mom smiled and just winked saying, "So where did the 'I don't need anyone Percy go?' The one who though being alone was the best?"

I just scowled and yelled out "MOM!"

She just laughed and asked me, "Where are you staying at?"

"Oh I'm staying in that the abandoned building right next to the action school where Uncle Chiron used to teach me martial arts. Don't worry, I made sure the only person that can come in is me and Rachel. And yes, it's warm and there is a bed. Don't worry. I eat healthy."

Mom smiles and I was never happier to see my mom smile.

"Percy, I know that place is your home but we always had an extra room in the house for when you come over. Stay here until you finish your task. I want to spend some time with my son and see how much he grew! And I want to stay with you before you have to leave again."

I didn't know what to say since all my important gadgets and things were at my house. And if they find out that I'm Day, I could just put my family in danger. But the way Mom looked at me. I couldn't refuse. It's not fair that I always show up in front of Mom when I want to and never give her a way to contact me or see me.

"Yea sure. Today, I'll go back and get some clothes and stuff and stay here. And Mom, it looks like I have to stay here for quite a while so I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Mom's face lit up, "Thanks Percy! Come here, I'll show you your room. It's right here." And she opens the door that is on the second floor. I look at the window and see Annabeth's house. I look up and see the window to her room. Hmm….

"Oh and dear, bring Rachel! I haven't seen her for an year!" Mom yells from the bottom of the stairs.

I yell back, "OK!"

I haven't seen Rachel in a while. I mean I call her every night but forgot yesterday since I was at Annabeth's. I tell mom that I have to go out and bring some stuff. So I run to my house and get some stuff that I could take with me. I then call Rachel.

"Rachel!"

I get no response.

"RACHEL!"

"WHAT!" She was really mad.

"Rachel… I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you, but Annabeth was in trouble!" I say.

"I'm not mad that you went after Annabeth. It's fine that you did. What I'm mad about is that, you didn't care if you were risking your own life for this. What did I tell you? If they found out who you were and what you looked like, you would be in 12 time more danger than you are in now." She says angrily.

I needed to get Rachel to be happy again. I don't like it when Rachel is mad at me. She is like my younger sister and I care for her, and staying in good terms is kind of important. I looked at my watch and I pushed a button and the camera in my watch turned on. (Yes. Another genius gadget made by Rachel)

I then started to speak to it, and I knew it connected to one of her computers. I gave her puppy dog eyes and the pout and looked into the camera. "I'm sorry Rachel. Please forgive me! Please Miss Dare?" I gave her one more pout until I heard her yell out, "STOP IT PERCY! My computer screen is going to break! STOP IT! I forgive you okay? Just don't do that again. Eww… you being cute is awkward."

I just laugh and say, "Rachel I'm going over to your house and picking you up at 7 ok? Mom wants me to bring you over for dinner. Tyson is probably going to be happy you are here. Wait no. I'll pick you up at 5 and let's have some sibling time. And buy some presents for Tyson? Ok?"

"Oh you met Sally? Ok sure. YAY! Last time I saw Tyson, he was so cute and small. Alright I will wait for you at 5. And this time try to make it on time. You lazy ass." Rachel says.

"Don't worry. Hanging out with Annabeth taught me to be on time. Damn she is always so punctual."

I hear Rachel laugh and say ok and she hangs up. I take my little luggage of clothes and things I need and brought it back home to my room.

Annabeth POV

I was walking to school alone and kept thinking. Wow, Sally was Percy's mom? Wow. Wait but that's weird. Then why was he so surprised that his mom showed up? I mean wasn't he staying with his mom? That makes no sense.

I reached homeroom and the announcements started. My mind started to drift somewhere. When I went to wake Percy up, he said, "_Five more minutes RACHEL!" _

Who is Rachel? I mentally slapped myself. Why should I care? I mean with his good looks, it would be weird that there wasn't a girl he liked in his life. Its normal. Geez. I need to stop being so stupid about this. It's fine.

I went through classes but I was still wondering who Rachel was. Who is she?

"Ms. Chase, could you answer the question on the board?" I looked up and was like what? I looked at the board and on the board there was a problem. Find the derivative of this. (2x^3-4x^2+3x-5)'

My mind quickly did the math.

Ok so that would turn into: (2x^3)'-(4x^2)'+(3x)'-0 and then in would turn into this: (2*3*x^3-1)-(4*2*x^2-1)+3*1 Then the answer to the problem would be 6x^2-8x+3. **(A/N) If you don't know the basics of Calculus, this might look weird to you. Just ignore the math and carry on with the story. :D**

"Mrs. Dodds, it would be 6x^2-8x+3." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Good Ms. Chase. Next time please pay attention though. The board is up here not on your desk." Geez. I got the problem right so what else does she want! The bell rings and I get up for lunch. I find Piper, Calypso, and Thalia. I go find myself sitting next to them.

"Hey, where's Percy?" Thalia asks.

"Oh he isn't at school." I say a little glumly. I didn't mean for my emotion to surface but I guess it slipped.

"You're sad that he isn't here aren't you?" Piper says.

"NO! I have you guys, why should I be sad?" I say a little defensively.

"Even if you fool a dog, the dog would laugh." Calypso said. And then all of a sudden Leo comes by but doesn't say hi to Calypso. He just walks by. Calypso looks hurt.

Piper, Thalia, and I just look at Calypso. What's wrong with them? Leo always says hi to Calypso. He find every single way to say one more thing to Calypso. Finally Thalia asks, "What happened?"

Calypso looked almost at the verge of tears. And then Piper just hugged her telling it was ok. I just look at her with a lot of warmth. What is with Leo? I start to get up to scream at Leo, but Calypso stops me.

"Don't. It's not his fault. It's mine. He has every right to do that." Calypso says. We all just look at her for more information.

"So you know how Leo always follows me around and stuff like that? Well of course I liked it. But I always said he was annoying and how stupid he is to follow me. I always gave him glares and pretended that I never cared. But a week ago, my father got into an accident by some drunk driver and was in the Emergency Room. I was worried which meant I wasn't in the best mood. He kept being annoying so I got really mad and said…" Calypso dropped a tear.

"Its fine you can stop." Thalia said but I could see the concern welled up in her eyes.

Calypso POV

Then I yelled out, "STOP IT LEO! Do you know how annoying that is? Stop following me around I don't care what you do just stop! You think this is cute? Well it isn't. It is as annoying as hell and the fact that you are trying to get closer to me is just stupid. Go find another person to bother. Don't waste your time on me. Go find a person who doesn't think of your jokes as a waste of time." I was really mad then. My father was in the ER and I was so worried since the doctor said it was a huge accident. He still hasn't woken up.

I saw the look of hurt slap him in the face. He backed away. Right then, I regretted everything I said. I really liked Leo. I loved the way he was using his time to make me laugh all though at the end I gave him a glare. But the Leo that once did that to me, was slowly fading away.

"Ok. If that's what you want. I will leave you alone. Bye Calypso." Leo said. He then walked away, but I felt really bad so I grabbed his arm.

"Leo…" Right then he turns back with anger blazing in his eyes. He pushed my hand off of his arm.

"Calypso, everything you said was right. Thanks for saying that. I do need to find another girl who will think that my flirting is not a waste of time. I was trying too hard for nothing. Thanks Calypso." Leo says in a calm demeanor. But I knew he was mad.

"No. Leo, it's not that. I was wrong. NO…" But then Leo yelled at me.

"NO! CALYPSO IF YOU EVER WERE ACTRACTED TO ME. JUST EVEN A LITTLE. IF YOU EVER THOUGHT OF ME FOR A LITTLE BIT. YOU WOULDN'T BE ALWAYS GLARING AT ME AND SAYING THAT. I ALWAYS THINK ABOUT YOU, BUT IM SURE YOU NEVER THOUGHT OF ME FOR FIVE MINUTES. IT'S FINE! IM GRATEFUL FOR SHOWING ME THAT I'M WASTING MY TIME!" he yelled.

He left me crying.

Annabeth POV

"And that was it. It's not his fault. It's fine. It's my fault." Calypso finishes.

"It wasn't your fault. He was bothering you at the wrong time. It's no one's fault." I said.

"Yea. Don't worry he will come back. And if he doesn't, he's not worth it." Piper adds. Thalia just looks mad and looked like she could take a hippo down.

"He has no RIGHT to say that to Calypso," Thalia looks mad and points at Calypso, "YOU like him and you just are shy to show your feelings that's all. You do think about him. How DARE he say that."

I had to make sure Thalia didn't get up and break the nearest thing or person that walked by.

The bell rung soon after we talked over it and about other things. It looked like Piper had a crush on Jason Grace but they both don't talk much. And once Calypso got better we were all trying to pry out who Thalia was crushing on. Thank goodness the bell rang once they got to me.

WAIT. Why am I worried. I have no one I like so I have nothing to hide. Geez.

LINEBREAK- After the bookstore shift and at the Orphanage.

"Hey Annabeth. I'm glad you came." Travis says. I hear Aubrey running and screaming towards me. I laughed.

"So Annabeth, it's nearing Aubrey's birthday, and I still haven't gotten her present so do you want to go out and buy something for her?" Of course I don't refuse.

We go to the mall. We look through shops for Aubrey.

"What do you think Aubrey would like?" I ask Travis.

"I don't know, that's why I brought you out." I then punched his arm. He looked at me surprised saying "ouch" and rubbing his arm.

"I met Aubrey twice and you expect me to help you out on what she likes? Think Travis." I glare at him and Travis just grins at me.

"Well you are smart so help me out." I just chuckle and we at the end found a little red coat and a red hand-warmer for the upcoming winter. As we were walking through the mall, I stop. I see Percy. Smiling at a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes. Is that girl Rachel?

Travis says, "Oh that's Percy." But his voice drains from seeing the girl with red hair.

"Hey it's ok! Annabeth this is when you come out strong. Just go up to Percy and show that girl that Percy is yours ok?" and then he looks at Percy and screams, "Per—mhm!"

I quickly muffled his screen and bring him behind a sign. I glare daggers at him and he just looks confused.

I let him go and say, "Percy and I aren't together. He and I are just friends. He has the perfect right to go out with a girl."

I know Travis knows that my mouth and heart aren't saying the same thing but he let it go with a sigh. I peer out from behind the sign and see Percy arguing with the girl playfully about something. At the end it looked like Percy won considering he had a face of victory plastered on his face. The girl looked pissed and just walked off with the bags. Percy just ran after her and took the bags out of her hands and put an arm around the girl. Ignoring the girl's struggle, he just laughed and they ran into another store.

Travis had to cough slightly and we just moved on. I'm sure he saw the look of pain on my face. I tried not to show it but it came out. Ugh. What's wrong with me? Like I said, it is weird for him to not have a girlfriend with that kind of good looking face.

Travis just lightened the mood by cracking jokes and he did make me feel a little bit better.

I then asked, "Where did you get the money to buy presents for the kids? Not to be rude or anything."

He just said, "Oh I have part time jobs. I need to earn money and I'm almost 18 so I need to leave soon. I've always bought them gifts but since I was younger then, I couldn't get them great gifts. I mean orphans like them don't receive any presents. But since I'm going to leave with my twin brother, we both are working a lot this year to get them awesome gifts. I bet right now Connor is on a shift." I couldn't believe how sweet of him to do that. I gave him a little hug and told him that he was extra sweet.

And then he joked, "You are probably wishing that Percy was as sweet and awesome as I am right?" I quickly pull away from the hug and glare at him.

"I DON'T LIKE PERCY JACKSON!" And Travis just laughs saying "Ok, ok."

We go back to the orphanage and hide Aubrey's present somewhere. I had to leave after dinner was served. But of course I helped washing the dishes though.

Travis was walking me home around 8:50 in the night and says, "Remember to stay a little longer on Thursday since it is Aubrey's birthday then. Ok?"

I nodded and told him thank you. I told him that he could leave right when I reached my street. We said our goodbyes and I started walking. When I reached my driveway, I saw Thalia, Jason, and her parents come out of Sally's house.

Thalia sees me and gives me a hug.

Before I ask she sees the questioning look I give her. "Sally invited us for dinner since Percy came back. That bastard didn't go see his mom when he first arrived. Kelp Head." He was shaking her head in disapproval.

"Oh. That's cool. I still can't believe that you are cousins with him." I just laugh.

Thalia replies, "I know right, this chic and awesome me is cousins with that stupid idiot." And she starts laughing. I see Jason and give him a hug. Her parents were calling Jason and her since they had to leave. We say our goodbyes and I walk into the house. I walk into the living room and I see a note from dad.

Annabeth,

We went out for dinner. Since you weren't coming back from the orphanage, we left. I'm sorry honey. Next time, I will make sure we go and eat something even yummier than the food we are eating today ok? Love you.

Love, Daddy.

P.S. I bought a chocolate bar for you to munch on. It's in the refrigerator. Love you!

I just laugh to myself and look around for my chocolate bar. I take it up with me and make it up to my room. I take off my jacket and turn on a lamp. I put my chocolate bar down and was going to put my phone down when I saw something out the window.

In the house right next to mine. Specifically saying, Sally's house, I see Percy's room from my room. I see him on his bed. And a girl with the same red hair and emerald green eyes. They were both sitting on his bed smiling at each other and joking around. And Percy was tickling her. I turned around and leaned on the wall.

Why does my heart ache so much? This shouldn't be happening. Percy was nothing to me but a friend. I shouldn't let that swindle my heart. But why does it feel like someone is taking a cold metal rod and poking my heart?

I dare to look back one more time, and I see them still smiling at each other. But they looked tired. And I see the girl getting up to leave. Percy stands up and hugs her and kisses her on the top of her head. That's when my heart dropped. The last part of the Band-Aid that was holding my shattered heart fell loose and my heart broke.

I turned back and closed the curtains on my window. I leaned on the wall again and felt tears drop. I fell to the ground, and I silently started to cry. My heart hurt too much that it was hard to breathe and think properly.

That's when I realize, the reason it hurt so much was because…

…I like Percy. I like Percy Jackson…

**OK how is it? I know really sad in Annabeth's case. And no, Rachel is not there to steal Percy. Like I said earlier in the story, I'm going to make Rachel a nice person. Haha. So throw away the thoughts of Rachel stealing Percy. I have someone else for that. :D My heart broke for Annabeth... CRY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Questions from Made For More:**

**I actually don't know how long I want this story to be. Usually I start a story with a plot line that I like and then I just start writing from there. I stick to the plot line but as I write I think of new ideas and then add those so I just know that it will be longer than I will think it will be because I add many things. So my answer is IDK. But hey more the merrier? right?**

**Question from Demigod52204:**

**Ok I know you did not exactly ask me a question but I wanted to answer your question. The bullying will come in the next chapter. And I promise I will make it awesome! :D Thanks for the review!**

**Questions from Fri0003:**

**Haha. The next part of the mission will come probably later. You will see as the story goes on the mission is really important. And a little sad for Percabeth. (the only hint i'm giving out) hehe.**

**Questions from seagreeneyes:**

**Where do I get my inspiration? Ok that's kind of a hard question. Because truthfully, I am not built to be a writer. I mean I used to hate writing, whether it was about a story or school. I just hated to write. It was something I despised. But as I started getting into fanfic, I got some inspiration from other fanfic authors (and some of them read my stories YAYAY). I guess I also get inspiration from my readers. I mean they suggest ideas that give me a lightbulb. But really I kind of don't know. Now I don't hate writing. But I still don't know. Haha. Considering I'm saying many IDK, I have a lot of things I don't know.**

**Question from junebug. day:**

**My favorite season is winter. Ok for all of you summer lovers, I'm sorry. I hate the heat. I just hate it. I like colder and rainier days. I also like winter because all of us are inside our homes which I like. You guys could infer that i'm not much of a traveling person. I also like drinking warm and sweet drinks and reading at home. And I like winter clothes better. I just like winter best out of all the days. AND THERE IS CHRISTMAS AND MY BDAY! haha... yea.**

**Oh ok now, I want to say thank you for all your reviews and you guys can ask any questions you want!**

**Now for my question.**

**If a man came to you and gave you a book that had your whole life in it, would you read it?**

**Ok I would read it because I know that even if I chose not to, I would be too curious that I HAVE to read it. haha.**

**Tell me your answers!**

**OK NOW REVIEW! They make me smile! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**HAPPY EARLY INDEPENDENCE DAY! *again a mini fireworks display***

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY MY LITTLE LOVELY NERDS! I'm back with a new chapter! I am really glad you guys are so patient with my updating schedule. I feel so bad that I don't give you guys enough chapters! CRY! But don't worry! I have a surprise for you in this chapter! SOME PERCABETH! haha.. this is for all of you who are so nice and give me great reviews! I HAVE 357 reviews because of you lovely nerds! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Just saying this chapter is mainly on Annabeth's POV... She might kick ass in this one! :D**

**And guys, I really wanted. I mean really wanted to make a shoutout to every single one of you who reviewed last chapter. I'm not kidding. I tried. But my computer glitched twice and there were many of you, so I gave up in frustration... SORRY! BUT NEXT TIME I PROMISE I WILL DONT WORRY! LUV YOU GUYS ALL! XD**

**HAHA... ok NOW PLZ REVIEW AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER!~~~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES OR CHARACTERS. RICK RIORDAN DOES. Don't be a Seaweed Brain. That only works for Percy. HAHA.**

Chapter 12

Percy POV

Talking with Rachel was fun. Since she finished school early, she didn't need to go but I kept bothering her about whom she was crushing on. I knew there was a guy out there because she kept blushing when I brought up about her crush. She still refuses to tell me.

It was late but Rachel decided to stay with us. She said she wanted to sleep on the sofa bed in the living room although I told her I could sleep there. She was the guest, I didn't want her to sleep uncomfortably, but she said she liked sofa beds better so I just went with her decision. Before she went to go sleep, I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head and she left for the living room.

I looked out the window to see if Annabeth came back yet. I saw a faint light glow from her room. That means she's at home.

I took out my phone. I started texting her, **_Hey, sorry about this morning…_** and then I deleted it and then typed in, **_How was your day today? _** And then I deleted that… Ugh. I don't know what to say. For some reason I looked at my phone and found my fingers write **_I missed you…_** and then I totally deleted that. What am I thinking. I was going to send "GOOD NIGHT" but I decided not to do it and just go to sleep.

I kept tossing and turning. Why am I not sleeping? For some reason, I couldn't sleep so I just looked around my room. As, I gazed around, I saw something shiny stick out in between two books on my bookshelf. I took it out and I realized it was my pendent. It was the last thing my dad gave to me before he died. The pendent was what most of the people knew me for. Day's pendent. It was a silver trident with engravings of mom's name, dad's name, and last of all my name. I haven't had it on for a while. I left it on the day I last met mom, Paul, and Tyson. I thought I lost it.

I put it around my neck and put it under my shirt so no one could see it. I went back to my bed and checked my phone but still decided against texting her. So I just closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come over me.

Annabeth POV

I woke up early and I didn't have the best condition. I forced my body to move and make lunch for the little kids so they don't have to eat disgusting cafeteria food. As I made their ham and cheese sandwich, I felt myself get more and more tired. What's wrong with me today? I just quickly shook my head and went back to work. I set out cereal for them to eat and went upstairs.

I put on dark blue skinny jeans and a grey owl sweater. Then I put on a grey trench coat on top. I put my hair up in a messy bun and put on my glasses. I got into my black worn out converse and took my backpack and left for school. Usually Percy would walk with me, but I don't think I can see him again. And if I do, I might let my feelings show.

As I made it to school, I saw a lot of people around this one little place. I tried to look and there were balloons and bunch of ribbons everywhere. Is it someone's birthday? I just looked around until I felt someone tug my hand. I look and I see Percy.

I got caught in his mesmerizing sea green eyes. I tried to look away but he gave me a smile and said, "Hey Wise Girl. You left early today."

I just gave him a slight smile and said, "Oh yea. Sorry about that. Well then." I turned to leave but he caught my hand once more. I couldn't help but think that my hand fit perfectly in his.

"Wise Girl you ok? You are so pale today." His eyes scrunched together and reached his hand up to my forehead.

"Annabeth you have a slight fever. Are you sure you don't need to go home?" He asked.

I smacked his hand off of my face and said, "I'm fine. It's ok." And I quickly just ran away from him. I don't want him to know that I like him. I don't want him to hate me. It's just not right.

I just go through class but I couldn't pay attention. My mind was always somewhere else. Just somewhere.

It was lunch and I had a hard time avoiding Percy. I could tell he wanted to eat with me but thank goodness it was Drew's birthday. She kept following Percy everywhere. It was getting me angry but I didn't want to talk to Percy today so I'm glad for once he was being held back.

I saw Percy's face, and I could tell he was really annoyed. He just left for Jason and Leo but I could tell he was a little annoyed with me. Probably because I keep avoiding him.

It was nearing the end of lunch and I was really tired by the. As I was walking up the stairs, I felt hands grab my arm. I try to turn around but they started to carry me. I was going to scream but a hand muffled my scream.

I look at the faces of my attackers and I see it was Khoine and Reyna. They had their arms around me and half carried and dragged me around the school where a dead end was. They threw me to the ground, and I looked at them and was ready to tell them off.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I screamed.

The two girls ignored me and just kept me on the ground. Finally after a little while a third figure appears and it made out to be Drew.

"Happy Birthday Drew!" Reyna and Khoine practically yelled!

Drew looked at all of us in confusion but with a little amusement. What are they going to do with me. Ugh. I'm done with them. Right then Reyna brought out a grocery bag full of things.

"This is our secret recipe for making the Perfect, Delicious Cake for DREW." Reyna started. I struggled but Khoine was on me making sure I don't move. What the fuck.

"Step one." Khoine said and right then, she got off me and I felt something sticky hit me real hard. "We need eggs to start the cake." Khoine says. The threw a dozen of eggs at me. I tried so that it wouldn't hit me in the face. Even if I tried to run, I wouldn't be able to go since there were three girls blocking my only way out.

"Step two, we need the flour." Reyna says while dumping a whole bag of flour on me. What is wrong with them? Do they want me to kill them?

"Step three, we need the water!" And Matt comes out from behind them and throws a jug of water at me. I wanted to leave really bad. But I wasn't going to cry. That would just give them the satisfaction.

I was on the ground wet, and all soaked in flour, eggs, and water. I held my hands in a fist.

"Now for the last part, we need the cream!" And the Khoine sprayed whip cream all over me.

"NOW HERE IS YOUR GREAT CAKE!" Reyna and Khoine yelled in surprise for Drew. Drew just laughed and clapped. She must be touched. That bitch.

I held my hands in a fist. My pride was hurt of course. I don't want to be one of their little things that they want to play with. I am much more than that.

I slowly stood up and said, "Drew, I didn't know you were so childish." Drew just looked at me taken aback that I actually spoke.

"I am not childish. Right now I'm just enjoying the show. You can't possibly blame me for that." Drew said like it was a matter of fact.

I look at her and I give her a smile. I shake some of the flour, eggs, and cream off of me and just look at her. "Oh Drew, if you wanted to get back at me, just come to me, and I will give you a battle you won't forget. But this…" And I wipe the cream off my trench coat. "This… is childish beyond belief. Wow, I thought you were all that but considering you are going through so much for just this, now I as I look at it, you aren't that much really."

Matt starts coming closer. "Hey blonde, who are you saying that she isn't that much?" But before I could say anything Drew tells him to back off.

"Annie, I think your forgetting something but right now, you're the one covered in disgust while we are the ones laughing at you. You should be looking at yourself before you say about anyone being not much." Drew snapped back. Khoine and Reyna just snickered.

Then I smile back, and for a little bit I think I see some fear in Drew's eyes. What was that? FEAR in DREW'S EYES? "Ok, I admit I'm the one covered in goo and other stuff our dumb friends threw at me but this… this just isn't it. Like I mentioned before, come to me if you want to fight a battle. Ugh. Wonder why there are sayings in this world like, 'Heads are accessories.'" I said.

"OMG, she talks like an idiot!" Matt screams.

I shoot a glare at him and say, "Of course I am talking like an idiot, how else would you be able to understand what I'm trying to say?"

I look back at Drew and say, "Well of course, I should expect something like this from you. Something so boring and classic like this. Are you trying to prove that you can bring me down or are you just showing off your limited intelligence? I mean everybody has the right to be stupid but Drew, you are abusing the privilege. Don't do that. Next time you want to argue with me, bring yourself to where I stand because I don't want to put up with something that isn't worth my time. I have much more things to do rather than play your games. Don't drag me to where you belong. Come up to where I am and then I will consider whether you are still worth arguing with. Next time think rationally. It's really pathetic."

Of course everyone is speechless. And of course, that is what I wanted. I am strong, and I don't need some dumb bimbos to tell me I'm not.

I walk towards Drew and then whisper, "Come on Drew, You are better than that. Next time, it might be fun. Not something boring like this. But fun. Happy Birthday." I give a smirk and bump into her shoulder as I walk past her smearing some of the cream and eggs on her clothes.

I walk back to the stairway where I was 'kidnapped' when I heard a scream. Drew's scream to be exact. I smirked and just went to clean myself up. It made me feel so much better to tell Drew off like that.

It took me a while to get all the egg and four out of my hair and face. I made sure that I cleaned up well. Ugh. I went to my locker where I kept a pair of extra clothes but all I had were a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Damn it, it's really cold today. I guess. It's better than walking around in a drenched coat and sweater.

The bell rang and I was worried. I just missed a whole period because some stupid people took up my time. For some reason, I think stupid people were just put on this planet to test my anger management skills. AGH.

Anyways, I slipped out of the bathroom only to bump into Piper.

"OMG, Annie, you missed class so I was so worried. When your name was called I quickly said yes so that Mr. Smith was thinking it was you. You are so lucky Mr. Smith is such an easy going guy. Dude, you don't know how much I embarrassed myself. You know when no one told raises their hands, he calls on you. OH MY GODS, I had to raise my hand even if I didn't know the answer. Ugh. I made a fool out of myself. And Jason was in that class. AGH! WHERE WERE YOU?!" Piper said as we were walking to our next class.

"Oh sorry Pipes. I didn't know." But I had to laugh. "Pipes you are amazing! That's why you are my best friend! And it's ok. Jason will either think you are stupid or still like you for being stupid. Haha."

"HEY!" I earned a smack from her. I just laughed. "Well, yea you better be thankful. Haha. Ok now what happened to you?" Piper asked.

I told her everything (and warned her to not call me ANNIE) and for once Piper was really happy and caught me in a hug. I kind of welcomed it because she was really warm. Haha.

"Annie, you smell like eggs." I glared at her and she just took out a rose smelling perfume. "I don't usually use this but thank goodness I bring it around. Here." And she sprayed me twice and I started to smell like a bunch of roses. Well its better then smelling like eggs.

We walked to class. We were waiting outside of our last period of the day but I was shivering. Damn it, why is it so cold. Piper noticed my shivers and she kept saying I could have her jacket but I refused. She would be cold then. Finally the teacher came out of his classroom to let us in.

LINEBREAK- After school

It just happened to rain. God. Just my luck. Should I wait until the rain stops? Or should I make it a dash for it to the bookstore? I stick my hand out and see how hard it is raining, but it is pouring down. Damn it.

I was in a t-shirt so I was freezing. I took off my backpack and put it on top of my head and went to make a dash for it until I was pulled back into someone's chest. I was shocked at first so I couldn't move but I looked up and it was Percy.

He just smiled back at me. He let go and took off his hoodie. He then put it on me. While he was putting it on me, I couldn't help but see how close we were. And how great he smelled. I just wanted to lean into him but I quickly shook that out of my brain. Agh. What am I thinking? He had a sweater on so I guess he wouldn't be cold. And for some reason I see a pendent. It was a trident. It looked really cool. I just looked at him seeing how his face looked.

He then put the hood over my head and zipped up the hoodie. He just looked at me and smiled. He took an umbrella out of his backpack and brought me closer to him. If I could turn any redder, I would have already turned into a crimson color.

"Shall we?" He said, and he walked me to the bookstore. As we reached the bookstore, He let go of me and shook his umbrella to get some of the water off. I know how incredibly selfish I am to think of this, but I wished that moment under the umbrella to last a little longer.

As I went into the bookstore, I hear a huge, "Annie!" I glare at Luke.

"I think I made it pretty clear I don't anyone calling me Annie." I say, giving him my best death glare.

He just ignored it and said, "Ok whatever you say Annie, I'm going out to go visit my parents. They came to town so I'm leaving this place to you and your boyfriend, so make sure you close at 6 ok?" He handed me a mug of hot chocolate.

Percy and I blushed, "He is not my boyfriend Luke. Tell your mother I said hi!" Luke gathered his stuff and said, "Ok. Bye lovebirds."

I took the quickest book and smacked his head with it. "We aren't lovebirds." Luke just rubbed his head and said, "Fine geez Annie." I went for another smack for calling me Annie, but he dodged and stuck his tongue out and left with another bye.

"Luke…" I mutter. I put down my backpack on the little stool next to where I was when I got a text from Aunty Em.

_Annabeth, since the weather is really cold today, there aren't many customers, you don't need to come today, I have plenty of workers already so go home and rest today. ^-^ _

I just smile at the text and get back to work until I see Percy look through my sketchbook. He was admiring my architectural pictures. I drew bridges, homes, gardens, and buildings, but I really don't like anyone seeing my drawings. I jumped over the counter and went to grab the sketchbook. But he brought it up so I couldn't reach it.

"Percy give me my sketchbook back!" I said glaring at him.

"But I want to see it the pictures. Come on Wise girl, they are amazing." Percy just kept it up high.

"Seaweed Brain if you don't give it back, I will kill you." I screamed.

Percy just laughed and just took a step back. I then jumped for the sketchbook but jumped too far out, I landed fell on him and landed on his chest. We were so close to each other. I couldn't help but look at his lips. I looked away and was staring at his eyes. I bit my lip, getting nervous. Real nervous.

Right then Luke came back into the bookstore. He just looked at us shocked and went to get his phone. I quickly got off of him and walked to Luke. Percy stands quickly blushing mad.

Luke quickly found his phone and said, "I thought you guys weren't love birds" and before I could smack him again he dashed outside laughing madly. Ugh. That was so embarrassing. I glare at Seaweed Brain. He just shrugs saying nothing. I go back to work and a few came in to browse for some books. Percy was somewhere in the bookstore, probably reading comics.

I thought of when Luke walked in on me on Percy's chest. AGH! I was so embarrassed I shook my head and put my hands over my face…. _Shape up Annabeth! Percy has a girlfriend. _Agh. This is so embarrassing. Ugh.

I look at the clock and it was thirty minutes before six so I decided to close early considering no one was coming by. I went to look for Percy. I saw him in an aisle of comics. Just as I predicted.

But, he was sitting down leaning against the book shelf. He fell asleep while in the middle of a comic book.

Seaweed Brain… I crouched down right beside him to wake him up but just looked at his face. He had long eyelashes. A tall nose. And full lips. I brushed some of his hair out of his face and left for him to sleep a little more before waking him up but right when I was going to get up, I felt a hand grasp my wrist and it pulled me down into Percy's chest.

When my brain was working perfectly, I realized that I was in Percy's arms. What is happening?

"Wise Girl, just 10 more minutes." He smiled and pulled me closer to him. Of course I didn't mind.

My heart was beating madly. Is this real? Oh whatever. Even if this is a dream, I still want to savor this moment.

I leaned in and closed my eyes with Percy's arms wrapped around me. Is this ok?

**How was it? THUMBS UP OR DOWN? I cant thank you enough on how much you guys give so much support to my story and how much you love it and review! I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE PERCABETH! I love Luke in this chapter so much! hahaha.**

**So here are some of the things I want to answer and say to some people who reviewed... NOW TIME TO ANSWER QUESTIONS...**

**CodeNameWiseGirl: OMG Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like my story! I know poor annabeth who likes percy but is too hurt by it! I love your story too! It's amazing! and I like how you changed everything to third person! It is just amazing. Oh BTW, I thought I was your 74th reviewer but actually im your 75th reviewer! HAHAH proud of me? haha... Oh **

**Fri0003: Don't worry, I will never make Calypso bad... trust me... DONT WORRY!**

**blueberi: HAHA yes I am at Calculus... Well PRE- Calculus.**

**MadeForMore: OMG, THE HEIR was great huh? If Kiera Cass, kills off America, I will personally kill her! hahaha.**

**I'mADemigodConsultingDetective: I would rather be a wizard cuz I love Harry Potter and for some reason, I want magic to be real and I want to stay at HOGWARTS! HAHA DUCK YOU... hahahhahahaha**

**Ms. Percabethswift: AWWW THANK YOU SO MUCH CRAZY GIRL! YOU ARE AMAZING! LUV YOUR NEW STORY! IM SURE IT WILL BECOME A HIT! YOU ARE AN AWESOME WRITER AND YOU HAVE TO KEEP WRITING OK? YOUR THE BEST! LUV YA CRAZY GIRL! thank you for supporting me and always telling me i'm amazing! you are too! don't remember that... ok? and thanks for the fireworks... hahah. although I won. :D**

**Question of the Day:**

**Netflix or Youtube?**

**I'm more on Youtube so I would say Youtube... and before you guys all kill me for not saying Netflix, I want to say sorry.. plz don't kill me! hahaha...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ARE THE BEST! AND ITS THE BEST COMING FROM MY LITTLE LOVELY NERDS! peace!**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm back yet for another chapter! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! They mean so much to me! When I saw them they all made me smile. Its just really amazing! I mean it! Ok so lots of you are waiting for the Percy and Annabeth to kiss but I'm going to say sorry in advance, but its going to be in the next two or three chapters. :D SO SORRY! ok anyways, the reviews were amazing! I have 401 reviews! For just 12 chapters... I have no words. **

**OK MY LITTLE LOVELY NERDS (wow I realized I called you guys that for a while...) ok well anyways, I have some BAD news... from the 18th to the 26th, I'm on a trip to Seattle. Which means no update until I come back. I know... SORRY! But that's why I made this extra long chapter before I leave! And I promise like pinky promise that I will update when I come back. But I am going to be EXTRA sorry for the delay of the story! I know how much you guys love this story and beg me to update and I'm very sorry! I really am. I'm also thankful for the support, so I'm going to give a shoutout to each and everyone of you who reviewed in the last chapter! THANK YOU!**

**couchpotato: Thank you for liking my last chapter. And i'm sorry for the delay but I promise I will update! :P**

**stormygreyeyes: Aww. thank you. I'm so glad that you find my story brilliant. That comment really made me smile. AND STOP! my story is not flawless. If not, its full of many flaws. THANK YOU! :)**

**Swagmaster5000: No, I can never find you annoying. That's a never. To show my versatility on that matter, I think its quite flattering that you reviewed what three times just for that one chapter. I felt really happy that you were so eager for the next chapter. I'm really glad that you think of my story that way. It means a lot. Thank you, for one, making me smile and two, for being very supportive! Still I'm very thankful for the three reviews all saying that my story was Fantabulous, amazing, etc. Thank you! ^-^**

**aurwega: PLEASE DONT DIE! I would like my readers to be in one piece as they read my story! haha. Thank you for reviewing! And I'm very sorry that there is no kiss until the next two or three chapters. Really sorry. But I will PROMISE YOU, that I will make the KISS fantastic that you will be Breaking out and very happy not dying. :D**

**junebug. day: Damn. That was one long review! Not that it was bad, it was amazing! I liked how you pointed out every single part you liked about it! That means a lot. YES I LOVE RACHEL AND LUKE IN THIS ONE. haha... Aww. I'm glad I'm your favorite author. But I'm sure there are better stories written out there. haha. But I'm glad you think my story is the best! *-***

**Guest: Tada! I UPDATED! haha. thank you for the review! :P **

**Lizzie: Same! I don't have Netflix although many are telling me to get it. I love Youtube! What are your favorite Youtubers? LIKE I SAID TO THE OTHER PERSON, DONT DIE! I'd prefer a reader who has a beating heart. although if you were one of Nico's underworld friends, I wouldn't mind. :D**

**Mr. Pickles: Haha, I think you are one of the first people to bring up Piper's situation in the story. I know but you know Jason loves Piper so I'd think he thought she was really cute when she did it. Get my drift? Yes I will try to make a Jasper scene. Just like I did with Caleo. And probably a Thalico one. Thanks for the review! ^-^**

**Happy Tune: Yes I know, if I was Percy and I saw them do that to Annabeth, there would probably be like four death certificates signed that day. HAHA... Thanks! :)**

**HunterxInferno: Same! YOUTUBE IS AWESOME! I'm glad with that Athena brain of yours, you found out how Annabeth will find out Percy is DAY! Great job! (although it was probably obvious. but you still are very smart!) AND yes, for once RACHEL and LUKE are good in this story. I thought there too many stories where they were bad, so I took it and viewed it in a new angle. XD**

**Guest: YES YOUTUBE ALL THE WAY! $_$**

**Otppercabeth: Yes, I would have to agree with you. My OTP is PERCABETH! haha... I will add many new chapters for you guys after my week of vacation at Seattle! Thank you so much for the review! O.o**

**MCPRISSY: Aww thank you! I'm really happy that you think my story is amazing! And thank you for your past reviews! They were amazing! And I'm sorry for not updating! I'm just really lazy or very busy! Sorry. And I'm really thankful for you to be so patient with my updating schedule! YOUR AMAZING TOO! *-***

**ROSE: Aww thanks for the three reviews! That just means a lot! And thank you for the THUMBS UP. Same. I'm more on Youtube. I also want to thank you for being with me throughout this story. It just makes me so happy that I get reviews from you for each and every one of my chapters. I'm glad that my story makes you day. Thank you so much! LUV YA TOO! :P**

**Olympian and Wizard: OMG THAT WAS A HUGE REVIEW! thank you so much! :D it means a lot! Yes I love DAY AND JUNE! they are beautiful together. Anden was ok for me. I just didn't like the fact, he wanted June but he was a good person in the story! Thanks for the suggestion. You just gave me an idea! :D Ok usually I answer reader's questions on the bottom so just look out for your name and it will be there. :D**

**Guest: I UPDATED! your wish came true! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**PercyJacksonLover03: AHHH thank you! Thank you for saying my chapter was amazing. AND YES AHHHHH PERCABETH! who wouldn't freak out at the Percabeth? AM I RIGHT? haha... yes youtube. THATS MY THING! Anyways, I'm very grateful that you reviewed and stuck with the story even though my updating schedule is basically shit. ^-^**

**Fri0003: Yes, Youtube has a wider variety. Thanks! And yes, Annabeth's response in becoming a walking cake was awesome! I think her stronger character is surfacing! OH AND DONT BE NERVOUS! Like I said, Rachel is just a sister, she will not be taking Percy away from Annabeth. I will assure you. And Annabeth is just misunderstanding. Don't worry! Thanks for the review! REALLY I AM THANKFUL! *-***

**Guest: OMG! im glad to hear that my story is making you do crazy shit. haha. Oh and STOP IT! I'm not the best! But thank you. :D Yes I love Luke and that chapter was a cuteness overload! XD**

**noname: AWWW THANK YOU SO MUCH! that means a lot! :D**

**seagreeneyes: YOUR REVIEW IS SO NICE! IT MEANS A LOT! I love Luke in this one too. He is amazing! Really? I cant believe that your heart clenched when Percabeth was in danger and your heart fluttered when there was Percabeth fluff! HAHA. That really made me smile! Thank you. I'm glad I'm your favorite writer. - **

**Guest: Aww. Thanks! I love Youtube too! :D**

**Guest: I wrote quick! I think... hahaha... PLEASE ENJOY!**

**bookworm378: OMG YOU HAVE BEEN WITH ME FOR THIS WHOLE STORY, AND FALLING FOR YOU! I'm really touched and happy with all your reviews! It makes me so happy that my stories are great. Yes. ANNABETH KICKED ASS!**

**Made For More: Aww. Thank you! You've been a great reviewer since Day 1 on this story! Thank you so much. Oh and you're welcome. I will always answer questions from my readers. Don't worry. Haha... Your reviews always make my day. They make me smile so much! THANK YOU! Oh and I will answer your question on the bottom of this chapter! :P**

**KaylsDaughterofHades: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING TO MOST OF MY CHAPTERS. It really means a lot, your reviews never fail to make me smile. AND OF COURSE YOUTUBE ALL THE WAY! youtube is amazing! :D I'm glad you loved the chapter. It makes me happy that you are liking my chapter. I mean who doesn't like a awesome reviewer (reader) who likes their story right? Thank you so much for the support. AND PLEASE CARRY ON WITH YOUTHFUL TIMES! I think it is amazing! Plz continue! I will be waiting for your next update! :D**

**theartnerd333: STOP LYING! YOU DIDNT ALMOST DIE WHILE READING THE CUTE SCENE! your still happy and running around the house and im sure your heartbeat is steady as usual as you frolic around the house, doing random things... hahaha. I know I hate Rachel and Drew (you forgot Khoine) too... they are bitches. and annoying. hahahaha. Luv ya too! $_$**

**percabethluvbugs: Sorry but there is no kiss until the next two or three chapters! SORRY! haha but thank you so much for keeping up with my story! it means so much. It's been so long since we talked. I feel really bad I haven't kept in contact but now that you are back, I will support your story and talk to you often! :)**

**CodeNameWiseGirl: You know I still cant believe, such a great writer like you is reading my story and saying it is good when obviously it cant follow into your footsteps. I REALLY MEAN IT BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Don't worry, I will put more Luke especially for you, and I know, I laughed really hard at Matt's reaction and stupidity/ignorance. STILL, thank you for all that flattery, but I'm hundred percent sure that your stories are way better written. I KNOW PERCABETH! hahaha... I love your story, and I'm glad you find me as an amazing writer... (although you are waaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy better) haha. o.O**

**I'mADemigodConsultingDetective: Well first of all, DUCK YOU. hahaha and second of all *slow claps* for being the first reviewer! :D haha thanks for being an awesome reviewer/reader and also being an awesome writer! I'm glad we became friends. Sarcasm and so many other things that we have in common literally run through our veins. haha. Really? Is Youtube vs Netflix like choosing between children? REALLY? Well how about this. Wifi and books. Is that also like choosing between children... ONCE again Duck you. although you haven't really much done anything. I just like saying it! Thanks for the reviews and being with me from DAY 1 and even in FALLING FOR YOU! We are in this together! LUV YA! :D**

**Ms. Percabethswift: CRAZY GIRL, NONONONONNONONO! you are a way better writer than me. Ask anyone, and they would choose you over me. Thank you for your support Crazy girl. It means a lot and your shoutouts for me are so nice! although the flattery is not true. (YOU ARE A WAY BETTER WRITER TRUST ME ON THIS ONE. I KNOW) haha... We've known each other for a long time I think back in MARCH! wow... LOTS OF TIME PASSED BY. I felt like it has been years. DONT YA THINK! You are my favorite fanfic author! Since you are so talented, amazing, and just flawless at writing! ITS JUST AGH! Crazy girl, thank you for being there for me and being just an awesome friend! I hope you have a great trip! And plz update more! I'm dying to know what happens. You are spectacular and sweet. THANK YOU for being there for me! You are the best! I really mean it, they aren't empty words! :D**

**Ok I tried to make my shoutouts as long and thoughtful for each individual who reviewed on my last chapter! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! :D **

**Happy READING~~~**

Chapter 13

Percy POV

I didn't mean to wrap my arms around Wise Girl. That wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't thinking properly. I mean I was half asleep. Damn it. How am I supposed to explain this to her? Should I just say, I was cold? No that is a stupid excuse. COME ON, THINK PERCY JACKSON! But then how am I supposed to think when Annabeth is in my arms? I look at her and her face was very pretty.

Her curly hair framed her face perfectly with those nerd glasses. She was the prettiest girl I have ever seen. She was beautiful. And I think what makes her more beautiful is that she doesn't know she is.

Damn it. Who knew Wise Girl had this kind of power over me. Soon my eyes started to droop and then closed. With the last bit of strength I pulled Annabeth closer to me. For once I would like to think she was mine and that I wish this moment went on forever.

LINEBREAK

My eyes opened and I felt a body press to my chest. I realized it was Annabeth. She was asleep. I could smell the lemon scent from her hair. I took out my phone and I it was 7:40 at night. We slept almost for two hours. Wow. Long time.

I just stared at her and was stunned on how cute she was when she slept. I know I shouldn't be having these feelings because this was a task sent for me. Once I get another task, I would no longer need to stay at the school meaning, I would have to leave Annabeth.

I should just stay friends with her because if I am going to leave anyway, I would just want to be that one person in her life that was a great friend rather than a lover who left. I couldn't do that to her. i won't be able to stay for a long time, and I know that Annabeth deserves someone who would stay with her for a long time. Someone who will be by her side and could never leave. And that would never be me. I always leave. I never stay in one place. The people who are mine are always taken away from me. It's just how it goes. I will be the one disappearing from her.

Her eyes started to flutter open and now I'm panicking. I need to come up with an explanation. Umm.. Umm…. I closed my eyes quickly before she saw them open. Shit.

Annabeth POV

My eyes fluttered open and all I smelled was Percy's sea salt scent. I look up to see if he was awake but I found myself to see that he was still sleeping. I untangled his arms away so that I could get back up. I was blushing like crazy. Thank goodness that I woke up first. I'll just tell him he slept on the floor and that I didn't bother waking him up. Yea that's right. I'll just do that.

I walked over to the counter and got my bag ready and pretended to get all the stuff in order. I heard Percy wake up and walk over to me. _OK. Annabeth Minerva Chase. You got this. Just tell him that he just fell asleep and that you didn't wake him up… YOU GOT THIS…_

"Oh hey Percy, umm. You fell asleep and I sat next to you. After a few minutes I got up and let you sleep." Damn it. Am I mumbling?

He looked surprised but soon the look left his face. "Oh yea. Sorry. Do you want to go home now?"

"Umm. Yea." It is so awkward between us. But I just decided to walk by him.

I bet both of us wanted to start a conversation, but it was too awkward to even make a sound.

As we walked together, I got bored so I started to kick a stick. The stick got caught in a crack so I tried to kick it out of the crack but that just led to my foot getting caught and falling. I was prepared to put my hands out to prevent falling on my face. But someone caught my hand and pulled me around. I looked and I saw Percy. He held my hand with his and his other arm was wrapped around my waist.

I looked into his eyes in shock. He caught me before I fell. When I realized how close we were, I got out of his grasp and looked away. Surprisingly, we were still holding hands. But I didn't want to let go so we were looking in opposite directions but still holding hands.

"Are you…um… ok?" Percy asked.

"Oh yea….. umm.. I'm fine. Thanks." I replied. I was blushing so much. And the streetlights weren't exactly helping in my case. We just ignored what just happened and just walked back home… Holding hands.

We finally made it to the driveway of my house. We were just standing there holding hands. Blushing madly. Not knowing what to do. And squealing inside my head (well in my case).

"Umm." I started and took my hand away. Percy did the same and I could see a little tint of a blush on his face.

"Good night Wise Girl." Percy said.

"Good night Seaweed Brain." I quickly said that and ran into my house. Oh my god. I must be going crazy. I felt my heart, and it kept beating like crazy. Oh my god. I need to snap out of it. Oh my god. I replayed the scene where I almost fell and he caught me. We were so close and what was embarrassing was that I was looking at his lips.

I put my hands up into my face, "UGH! SO EMBARRASSING!" I quickly went up to my room and shoved my face into the pillow. This is driving me crazy. Why is my heart thumping so ragingly? Ugh. The one time I want my heart to listen to me. AGH. I look out the window and I see Percy's room's light turn on. I shove my face back into the pillow. I must be going insane. He has a girlfriend.

Wait a second. Then why would he hold my hands and hold onto me while he is sleeping? That doesn't make any sense. Right? Percy is usually cold although he can be sweet. Nah. He just was being extra sweet with me since I was ignoring him. He is just trying to get on my good side. That's all.

I just laugh and hit my head. "Of course. Percy Jackson wouldn't like a girl like me. I'm just his friend. Ugh. I must be crazy." I'm so stupid. Of course Percy would never like me. I'm just good as a friend. He would never see me as a girl to date… Agh. Why am I so stupid these days?

I look out the window, he has a sweater on and some sweats. Wait! His hoodie! I look at what I'm wearing. Percy's hoodie. I forgot to give it back. Wow, good going Annabeth. Why are you so forgetful and stupid these days? I mentally slap myself and look outside the window again. All of a sudden I meet a pair of sea green eyes. Oh no. He can see me look at him. Shit.

I look at Percy and he smiles and waves at me.

He gets onto his bed and opens the window and sticks his head out. I do the same.

"Hey Wise Girl." Percy asks.

"Hey. I have your hoodie still. I'll make sure to give it to you the first thing tomorrow ok?" I respond, ignoring the constant thumping in my chest.

"No problem. As long as it comes back in one piece. I'm fine." Percy smiles. I can't help but melt into his smile.

"Ok. Are you settling in Sally's house now? Or are you just staying there for a few days?" I asked. Please say you are settling.

"Oh umm. I uh… am settling in for now. Why?" Percy asks.

"Oh just wanted say hi to my new neighbor. Hello. My name is Annabeth. And you are?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh hello Ms. Chase, my name is Percy." Percy said with a huge smile.

"I don't recall ever saying my last name. That is strange. Are you stalking me?" Pretending to look repulsed.

Percy just laughs. "Chase, stop acting, I don't really quite think that is your area."

"Jackson, stop trying to win an argument. I don't really quite think that is your area. Last time I recall, I was the one who won the argument where as you were the one looking at me with the face of defeat." I said a voice saturated in sarcasm.

"Nice play Chase."

"Well you aren't that bad yourself Jackson."

"Geez when did we get on our last name basis Wise Girl?"

"Umm, I'd like to point out that you started it. Well it's nice to know you have such healthy sense of irony." I said with a smile and a devious glint in my eyes.

We talked for a while until Helen made me wash the dishes.

"Good night Seaweed Brain. If you can observe, I gotta go." I pointed to where the shrilling voice of Helen came from.

"Oh it's ok. Good night Wise Girl. Sweet dreams." Percy pulled his head back in and closed his window.

Geez. I haven't even touched the food on the dinner table and she expects me to clean the mess. I was going to argue but decided against that considering that dad, Bobby, and Mathew were happy that night. I didn't want to ruin their fun by an older sister who always picks fights with their mom.

So without complaining, I washed the dishes and cut some fruit for the family to eat. Dad and the boys were watching a TV show as I set down the cut peaches, strawberries, and kiwis. Helen came into the room and grabbed the fork and struck a kiwi. I went to sit by dad, the only spot left on the couch. But of course Helen beat me to it. She had a smug look on her face but once again, I kept my temper from rising and sat down on the ground.

After watching for a little while, I got bored and sleepy so I trudged my way up the stairs and ladder into my room. I got into my pajamas and was ready for sleep. Right when I hit the pillow, I passed out. I love my bed.

LINEBREAK – With Percy at school during Break.

"Ugh. I hate Mrs. Dodds. She will be the death of me one day." Percy said exasperated.

"Well it would be less hard for you if you actually pay attention and not pass out with a puddle of drool around your mouth." I said. I laughed at his face because right after I said it, his face looked like he saw a ghost.

"I do not drool." Percy said defensively.

"Well sorry to break it to you but yes you do. You drool in your sleep Percy." I said like I was bored. Then all of a sudden Percy took my glasses off and put it up high where I couldn't reach it. I am tall but not as tall as him.

"Give it back Percy. I'm blind as shit without those glasses." I said.

"Wise Girl what was the magic word?" Percy said playfully.

"Seriously Percy. Give it back. It's not nice. I can barely see you. You are just a big blob." I jump up to what I think are my glasses. But of course I missed it.

Percy was laughing and of course I was fuming mad at him. "You know you love me ANNIE."

I glared at the big blob next to me and said, "Don't call me Annie." All of a sudden another blob appeared next to Percy and then the blob put something on my face. Then my vision cleared. I looked at who it was and it was Travis.

"Hey Annabeth. Can you now see?" He laughed.

I just smiled and said, "Yea. Thanks Travis. So what do you need?"

"Umm.. can I talk to you about something. I mean you don't need to but—" Travis said but I cut him off.

"Yea. No I can help you. What is it?" I say. Then Travis mouths, "in private." And then I get it.

I look at Percy. But when I looked at him, his eyes were filled with hatred. Ouch. "Umm. Just give me a sec. You can go off to Chemistry first if you want to. I'll see you there."

"No. It's ok, I can wait." He said. Of course I obliged and then walked after Travis where we were out of earshot from everyone.

"Annabeth, I need help. Katie broke up with her boyfriend a two ago and she is pretty glum. The bastard cheated on her. I just found out. And yes Annabeth, I know I'm slow." He gave me a knowing look, "I want to make her feel better, so I made a few jokes with her—and this is the first time I talked to her in like a month and a half. Just saying—and she actually laughed."

"Isn't that a good thing? I'm still not seeing the problem." I said.

"Well, she never laughs at my jokes. She is either too busy glaring at me or she ignores me and gets away from me as fast as she can. But this time she actually laughed and enjoyed my company. I told her that she was a beautiful girl and that it was the bastard's fault that he broke her heart. She started to tear up, and of course me being an idiot. I didn't know what to do. Katie just put her arms around me and cried on my chest. Of course I put my arms around her telling her soothing words." Travis continued.

"Oh NICE TRAVIS! Ok but I still can't see the problem." I said. I was happy for Travis for making progress but still I couldn't see what was wrong.

"Well, I want to ask her to hang out with me but I don't want it to sound like I want to go on a date with her. I mean she just broke up with Jake and I don't want to rush in to fill in the spot. She isn't exactly ready for that. What should I do?" Travis said, his shoulders slumping.

I was thinking for a while until I found it. "Hey Travis? You know if you want to hang out with her, you can ask her to come help out at Aubrey's Birthday Party. I mean it doesn't sound like a date, and it will be pretty fun. Plus I'm sure she likes kids. Last time I saw her, she was helping out pass strawberries to the little kids at the park. I'm sure she will like it. And she needs comfort." I give Travis a nudge and say, "That's where you can make your move!"

Travis started to blush madly. But he hugged me saying, "Annie, you are the best! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

I pushed away and said, "DON'T CALL ME ANNIE." I gave him my death glare, but I don't think he cared.

He hugged me again and said, "You know Annabeth? I think I know why you are the smartest one in this whole school. You are highly intelligent."

"You figured that out just now?" I said pulling away.

"Haha, yes. And yes, Annabeth, I am very slow. No need to rub it in." Travis said. I just laughed. He looked at the books I was carrying.

He took them into his arms and asked, "So which class are you going to next? I'll walk you to it. And for extra service, I'll carry your books."

"Chemistry. Good. My arms were getting tired already. Haha." I say. And we walk to my Chemistry class.

Percy POV

Why did he have to be there? Who was he to take her glasses away? I was just kidding. I was going to put them back on her, but he just had to be there. Did he like her? Is he closer to Annabeth than I am? He has been bothering me ever since I first saw him. Why do I have such an uneasy feeling? I just know that I instantly hated him after I saw him take the glasses away and put it on her.

Wait. Did Annabeth like him back? Does she like him more than she likes me? Should I be worried? Should I have hinted that Annabeth was mine? Well not mine but still. Should I have tried to look better than I am to tell that bastard that I was better and that Annabeth should be with me and not him. Should I have shown her that I like her?

Oh my god. What the heck. Ugh. I'm even more furious that I'm feeling this way. This doesn't even make sense. Ugh. I already made up my mind that Annabeth is better off without me. I can't stand by her for a long time so it's useless staying with her. I am just going to hurt myself and Annabeth. I mean, I can stand myself getting hurt because I know I will get back on my feet easily but hurting Annabeth would hurt me more. I would never do that to her. I just never would.

But my chest tightened when Travis hugged her twice. _That should have been me._ Travis took her books and walked her to Chemistry. _That was my job. _Annabeth just smiled and walked without even looking at me. _I'm the one who should make her smile. _

I hate this. It's ok. I just have to get through this until I have a new task assigned to me. This is my way of bringing food onto my table and Rachel's. I did not come here to look for love.

But I can't help but feel tightening in my chest and my bitterness towards the bastard.

LINEBREAK – After school

Annabeth POV

I walked to the bookstore alone and thank goodness that it was just cloudy and windy that day. I walked in and found Luke on the counter on his phone.

"Hey Luke." I say a little bored to my liking.

"Oh hey Annie. Where is lover boy?" Luke smirked still not looking up from his phone.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. And don't call Percy lover boy." I replied blushing.

"Well you guys like each other but haven't confessed so yes, Percy is lover boy." Luke turned off his phone and snuck it into his pocket. He looked up smirking.

I slumped down onto the stool next to him.

"No. Percy doesn't like me. I know it." And then I said the next part quieter. "Why would he like a girl like me?"

"Oh my god. Annie, how dare you say that." I look up at him and he is boring into my eyes.

"What?"

"How can you say that about yourself? Why wouldn't Percy like a girl like you? You are perfect, pretty, smart, and although you have bad temper and to add onto that your spiteful sarcastic remarks, you are cute." Luke declared.

"Haha. Funny Luke. Out there at school, there are far more prettier girls out there. I'm nothing compared to them. And like you said, I'm not that nice. Nice try." I said laughing.

"Annie, don't say that about yourself. I know you like him. And I think we all know you are more real than any of those girls out there." Luke's eyes softened.

"Luke, what's the use? I like him but he doesn't feel the same way. I don't want to take the first step scared of him getting further away from me. I know pity me. Unrequited crush. That's not exactly what I thought my first crush would be like but its ok. And so? I am bullied everywhere I go, home, school, outside. I don't think he would want to date someone like me. He will never look at me as an option to date. It's just not how it goes." I said looking bitterly at the counter.

"Oh Annabeth. It's ok. So what if it is an one sided crush? That doesn't matter. You like Percy. And I'm sure it isn't unrequited. I see the way he looks at you. He looks at you like something he can't have but wants." Luke comes closer to give me a hug. "And hey, you are never bullied here. I will kill anything that will hurt you. Don't worry. You have me here!"

"Aww. Lukey, getting all sappy. Haha." I say. He pulls away from the hug and just smiles. "And why would Percy look at me like that? If not so, I should be the one being like that. He is perfect in every way. Well besides his academics, he is great at sports, nice—well in some sort of way, strong, handsome, and has a way with girls. I should be the one that can't have him. I'm nothing compared to him. And plus I think he has some other girl in his mind."

"Well Annie, you should know that I think you are the most beautiful girl out there and if Percy doesn't want you, he is the stupid one. Why would he leave such a great girl out there and go to another one? You are smarter than most. Mentally stronger than most. And last of all you are Sweeter than most. You are pretty with a sense of humor. Come on Anne. You should know that." Luke said with a small smile on his face.

"Aww thanks. Well enough with this kind of talk. I see a customer. Let's get to work Lukey." I smiled and realized I think I don't mind him calling me Annie.

LINEBREAK—Aubrey's Birthday

"Happy Birthday!" We all screamed and we blew out the candles. Everyone else made cards for Aubrey and Travis and Connor brought out the gift that they bought for her.

She screamed in delight and kept saying "Thank you." I just smiled and sliced the cake for everyone. I was going to give Travis one but I couldn't see him. I look around the corner outside, where there was a lamp post and I see Travis talking to Katie. I just look at the two waiting for something to happen.

All of a sudden Travis wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in. Katie didn't seem to object and leans in too. Finally, Travis brings his lips down to hers and they share a memorable kiss.

Aww. That was really sweet. Travis hugs Katie and somehow our eyes meet. I give him a huge smile and a thumbs up. Then I gave a signal that I was going to leave and I left while hearing the voices of Travis and Katie laughing and talking in a hushed whisper.

It seems as if everyone's romantic life was going as planned except mine. Geez. Romance just doesn't work with me. But I was happy for Travis so I walked back to the orphanage and wished Aubrey a happy birthday.

LINEBREAK—Next Day at Aunty Ems (Yes, it is a sudden change but I wanted to get there quickly. Sorry.)

I wore my white blouse and black dress pants. I put a black apron over my waist and get ready to work.

What bothered me the whole day was that Percy wasn't at school. I texted him but all I got a reply was that he was sick.

Anyways, I went to take orders for the customers and I made sure they had a wonderful dinner as they left. As I was cleaning up the table for the next customers to sit on, I frowned. I looked at the next customers and they were Matt, Ethan, Drew, Reyna, and Khoine.

I didn't want to take orders from them. I didn't want to flip out in front of them. It was useless getting mad at them but I still did not want to take orders for them and hear insults shout at my way as I try to serve them.

I quickly ask Lacy if she could take my spot but she says, "Sorry, I'm busy with three tables. Sorry Annabeth."

I just sigh and look for someone else but I realized they were all very busy. I heard, "Hey blondie!" And I just sighed as I made it their way. I didn't bother shoot them a smile and I just asked bored, "What would you guys like to order."

"Blondie, who knew you worked here? This is interesting. The apron suits you by the way." Matt says.

I shoot him a glare and said, "Please order. This is a restaurant. It is a place where you eat, not chat. If you aren't going to order anything then please leave."

"Feisty aren't we?" Matt replies. But I get all of their orders at the end. Of course hearing insults on the way. After a while, I bring them their drinks and their meals. I wanted to leave and crawl into a hole and never come out. Of course, my pride wouldn't let me do that. I would never do that and feel small in front of them. I'm much better than them.

The table next to the slobs, asked more water so I bring a jug of water towards them. I fill up their glasses but on my way back, Drew slips a foot out and I didn't catch it soon enough which led me flying to the floor spilling all of the water in the jug. Everyone looked at me and my pants and parts of blouse were wet.

I held my hands in a fist but I did not want to look at them. If I did, I would break out mad. No. I need to be more of a level headed person than that. Don't let my emotions carry away.

I quickly got up with Lacy's help and Lacy just gave me a mop to clean the mess. Ugh. I pulled up my sleeves of my blouse and started to mop.

"Wow nice look, Blondie! A mop and you look very good together."

"Hey Blondie! You forgot a spot right there!"

"Such a careless snob."

"Ugh. My appetite is gone! Looking at a mop is disgusting." I knew that one came from Reyna.

I just glared at her and said, "Well if your appetite is gone than please leave after paying the bill. Thank you very much."

"Well, you are the one holding the mop. Ugh. Even if I had to work for money, my parents would never let me work in a restaurant like this. I would work somewhere more interesting and where I wouldn't serve people." Reyna shot back.

My temper was rising and I knew it was.

"Well of course your parents would. They would never let people see you with a mop. Probably that's the reason why you've never lifted a finger in your life." I said with a huge smirk.

"Well at least my mom is alive and well, preventing me from working with a mop. And at least my mom didn't leave and kill someone on her very last breath." That's when I stopped and looked at her.

"What? What are you talking about?" I ask. I'm furious. This is not true is it?

"Huh. You don't know? My dad was the doctor when your mom was admitted into the ER. She was clutching a knife when she was found and she died. A murderer she was." Reyna said with a smug look on her face.

I was more than mad. I was raging to the point that I broke. I had my hand in a fist. I looked and everyone was laughing at me and to the point that some other customers were looking at me in pity. I hated that. Embarrassed in front of others. Receiving pity from others. I hated that.

But what she said wasn't true right? My mom died with Malcolm in the fire right? She did not kill anyone. She is innocent. But what Reyna said was correct. About her leaving me alone and dying. And the fact that she was laughing at it made me want to sew her mouth closed. I wanted to destroy Reyna. I wanted to take that smug look off her face.

Without thinking, I take my fist and slam into her face. I didn't care about anyone looking at me. She provoked me and NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MY MOTHER.

Reyna screams as blood comes out of both nostrils. I see I made a bruise on her left cheek too. I was going in for another strike until I feel Lacy pulling me away.

No. I couldn't leave Reyna just like that. I'm going to destroy her. No one can say that about my mother. I was fighting from Lacy's grip but she was way too strong. The customers were surprised and I could hear Matt and everyone say I was a psychopath.

It was their fault. They provoked me. They should have seen it coming.

Lacy brought me back into the kitchen. She kept telling me to calm down. Finally Aunty Em comes through the doors. And I knew right then, that punch costed me my job. Damn it.

Aunty Em looks at me and says, "I am very disappointed in you Annabeth. I thought I told you that no matter how much you were provoked that you would never go against a customer. I thought you would know better than that."

I looked down burning in shame until I realized I was dropping tears. Lacy came with a save.

"Aunty Em, they provoked her dead mother. You didn't know how far they went. They even tripped her and she fell with having to clean a bunch of spilt water. Aunty Em, they were way too cruel. It is reasonable that she did that." Lacy said getting mad herself.

It took a while for Aunty Em to speak but finally she did. "Annabeth go home early. I think it's best for you to leave early and rest. Come back on Monday. And nice punch by the way."

"Wait you aren't going to fire me?" I ask with tears streaming down my face.

"No honey. Lacy is right. Their provocation was cruel and everyone makes mistakes. It's fine. Just come back on Monday and go home early today. Ok?" Aunty Em gave me a hug and I just cried saying thank you over and over again.

I quickly got into my clothes and ran back home. I slammed the door open and I see Helen, Dad, and the twins eating dinner. I'm guessing I looked really mad because dad and Helen came towards me.

"Young lady, that is no way to make an entrance—" Helen started.

"Shut up." I glare at her and I see the twins get out of their seats to see what's going on.

"Annabeth Minerva Chase, that is no way you can speak to your mother." Dad started.

"No, Is it true? Is it true that mom, murdered someone before she died? Was she convicted of murder? Did she kill someone?" I said tears threatening to fall.

Dad looked so shocked that he also had a tear form in his eye.

"TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE! PLEASE! DAD! ANSWER ME, I'M GOING TO DIE. PLEASE!" Now I'm sobbing begging him to tell me.

"Yea. It's…..true." He says whispering with a tear or two drop. Looking at me with the same look that the people were giving me at the restaurant. Pity. I hated that.

I dropped and tears dropped. The world just dropped. I am a daughter of a murderer. And my dad even said it was true. I couldn't think of anything. I'm going to go crazy. This is going to kill me. I need help. Someone help me. Please tell me this isn't true.

I see Dad leave up to his room and then I see Bobby and Mathew come near me until Helen shrieked, "Don't go near her. She is a murderer's daughter."

"But Annabeth…" Bobby muttered.

"No. Her mother killed someone. It's disgusting." Helen snapped. How dare she. I get up slowly and give her my death glare.

"No. You are only scared that Dad hasn't forgotten about my mother. Because you are his second wife, that you aren't the one he truly loves. That he still loves my mother. That you will never be his first. You will always be his second. You are just scared of that aren't you? Well hate to break it to you but it's true. You are his second. He still hasn't forgotten about my mother. She will never leave his mind. Then you come in. When he is not thinking about her, he thinks about you. Because you are his second. And only and always will you be second." I said getting mad as I said it.

But before I could say anymore, I felt a slap. A huge slap across my cheek. "How dare you. You bitch. You are the one that he reminds your mom of. I hate you. And now I hate it more that I am taking care of a murderer's daughter. It's disgusting and repulsive."

I grab my cheek with tears streaming down. "YOU NEVER TOOK CARE OF ME! YOU MADE ME AN OUTCAST OF THE FAMILY. YOU ARE LUCKY I KEPT UP WITH YOU FOR YEARS. YOU ARE THE BITCH HERE. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CAN'T ACCEPT THAT DAD DOESN'T LOVE YOU LIKE HE LOVES MY MOTHER. SUCH A STUPID BRAIN. WONDER WHERE I CAME FROM. YOUR STUPID ASS MOTHER?"

I earned a huge slap again and another one and another one. Right now everything was blurry. Half because of my tears and half because of the hits I got on my cheek.

Once my vision cleared I saw Bobby and Mathew restraining her mother from hitting me more. I just couldn't take it anymore. I just left the house slamming the front door. I needed to get anywhere but here. Just anywhere.

I ran and ran and ran.

My tears were dried up and I had my head hung low. It was night so I couldn't see well. My head bumped into something or someone. I looked up and I see Percy for the first time today.

"Hey Annabet—" his voice died down. He realized I had been crying. "Annabeth are you ok? ARE YOU HURT?" He inspected my arms and face and saw that I had red cheeks that were burning hot.

"Did someone slap—" He once again was cut off.

I just hugged him with tears welled up in my eyes. I wanted the protection of his arms. I needed to lean on someone.

"Percy. Help me. I feel like dying."

**Ok. I know a lot went on in this chapter. I just wanted to make it long since I'm going to be gone for the whole week until the 26th. I know. I'm so tired. I was having a writer's block but I just knew that I had to update just for my little lovely nerds! So was it good? THUMBS UP or thumbs down? Please review! It will mean a lot!**

**I dedicate this chapter to a friend who explained to me how it felt to be extremely jealous when a guy was flirting with his crush! DONT WORRY! YOU WILL GET YOUR GIRL! I PROMISE! YOU ARE WORRYING OVER NOTHING!**

**Questions from Olympian and Wizard: (Sorry. I would make a detailed answer. But I'm really tired. Sorry! Next time I will totally give you a good answer. Thank you for the awesome questions and review!)**

**1\. Favorite series: Harry Potter, PJO, HOO, Legend, The Mortal Instruments, and the Inheritance Crycle.**

**2\. Favorite movie: Secretly Greatly!**

**3\. Favorite color: Blue. Preferably Navy Blue.**

**4\. I want to study Medicine and First Aid.**

**5\. I want to go to Hogwarts! But with an acceptance letter!**

**Questions from Fri0003:**

**You have nothing to be scared of. Trust me. You will like it. Don't be scared! :P**

**Questions from Made For More:**

**I'm so sorry! I didn't check the dates! But I'm really tired. I will try to find it the first thing when I am on the internet! XD**

**Question of the Day:**

**Which two countries do you want to go to the most?**

**Mine is England. Because London, England is just amazing! JUST AMAZING. I also want to go to Korea. Since I'm Korean. And I have never been there before.. :(**

**Ok guys I want to write more but I can't. For you guys, I am hiding my laptop whenever I feel like my mom or dad is passing by my room. You see they don't like me on my laptop this late at night, but I have to update for you guys so yea.. hahaha... Omg. I think I hear my dad. Better hide my laptop under my blanket and pretend I'm sleeping! **

**See you guys in a week! or until the 27th! I need my sleep for my trip tomorrow! AGH! IM SO SORRY FOR MY LONG ABSENSE! But I made this chapter long! It has 8000+ words! Now I have to go! PLEASE REVIEW! They make my day! :D**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok first of all I would start off with saying I'M REALLY SORRY! I know. I'm a horrible person. For letting you guys wait for so long! I'm SO SO SRRY! This is all my fault. Letting you guys wait for what? Two weeks? Ok I will accept all those flying tomatoes! I want to thank all of you for being patient with a horrible updater like me. Second of all, although this is a versatility to my first statement, I LITERALLY LOVE YOU GUYS ALL! I mean you guys had me up to 450 reviews! And I'm like on what... my 14th chapter! You guys are amazing people. I LUV YOU ALL MY LITTLE LOVELY NERDS!**

**I really want to thank you guys! I mean I'm so happy with this many amount of views in just this little time! THIS is just unpredictable! I love you guys. And now I'm going to thank each and every one of you that reviewed ok? So if you reviewed for the last chapter, look for your name below and read the shoutout I gave out! Ok here I go.**

**~~~SHOUTOUTS~~~**

**LONG LIVE BOOKS: Stay for more! The story isn't over yet! Thank you for saying it's great! I'm glad you liked it. Yes there are minor spelling mistakes, that's because I'm too lazy to check for errors. haha. The art of laziness. Anyways, I really want to thank you for loving my story! It means so much! I'm flattered that you consider me as a great author! THANK YOU!**

**MCPRISSY: I UPDATED! Sorry for the long wait! I really am! OH MY GOSH! NO! I WONT ABANDON THIS STORY! I might be a horrible updater but no. Just no. I will never abandon this story! I will write it until I sign off as iluvboooks for the last time. No need to worry! Oh and thanks for taking a look at my profile! Yes. Thank you for taking into notice on how sarcastic I am. *bows* haha. **

**IamCrystalClear: I UPDATED! YAY! haha. Again I want to personally apologize to you for my long absence. Agh. Really sorry! And despite my crappy updating schedule, thank you for saying that you love my stories! I am just happy that you would take your time to read my stories and enjoying it! I am also flattered that this story am considered one of your favorite stories!**

**Guest: AGH! Really sorry! I made you wait a ton huh? Really sorry about it! WELL I UPDATED FOR YOU! :D**

**Swagmaster5000: You know what? I don't even know how to say this. But I'm so thankful. I know that doesn't sound like much but I really am thankful! Just think of it as 1000x more meaning ok? Your review really made me smile. Thank you for calling my story beautiful and extraordinary. That really meant a lot to me. And those guest reviews! I'm so sorry for updating so late. But thank you for those reviews. It shows me that you really love my story and want more chapters. and those could possibly not be annoying. Thank you. BUT ONCE AGAIN IM SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT FOR SO LONG! I REALLY AM SORRY!**

**Guest: OK THANK YOU FOR CLICKING ONTO MY STORY! Well for the dedication, they did kiss. So I'm guessing there is some happy ending there! haha. I told the guy that he didn't need anything to worry about but of course he was worrying still over nothing. HAHA.**

**junebug. day: Oh. You are very welcome. Your reviews are so helpful and encouraging. Of course you deserve a shoutout. Don't mention it. I know it's sad. huh? Doesn't it hurt that Percy is just bound to leave? I know. CRY huh? haha. I'm so glad to hear that you love my story! Yes I loved the punch too. That's why I wrote it! Thank you for such a long and awesome review!**

**Guest: Aww thank you so much! I can't believe you would like my story! It has a bunch of spelling errors due to my laziness! THANK YOU!**

**Guest: Oh! I'm so sorry for the late update! I feel really bad! Since I gave you this new chapter, plz don't die! Haha.**

**bluberi: OMG THAT WAS SUCH A FLATTERING COMPLIMENT! thank you so much! I'm glad you could feel the pain (of course I don't want you in paing but you get my point) that Annabeth is going through. Thank you so much for the review. It makes me feel so much better. And yes, Helen is a horrible, cruel person. Stupid woman! haha.**

**aniarenee: Considering I've never had your reviews before, I'm really glad that you clicked my story and started reading it. Thank you so much for that! Don't worry! I will keep going on with this. I won't abandon this story! Haha. Thank you for your compliments! I'm glad that you find my story amazing. **

**theseus: Of course I won't abandon this! Don't worry, I might be a horrible updater but I will not abandon this story. No, I won't abandon this story! I mean I have wonderful readers like you who want updates so how can I abandon it. right? Thank you so much for the review! It means so much to me! :D**

**stormygreyeyes: OMG! yes. I thought the window scene was really cute! I just thought some Percabeth should have happened. If you know what I mean. HAHA. And yes, once again Helen is rude. She thinks she cares for Annabeth but in reality all she does is use her mouth to say it and not actually put her words to action. So basically empty words. Thank you for the review!**

**luvpiano: WOW, I get that your hatred towards Helen is huge! wow. hahaha but instead of using your violence together, lets both use violence to get back at her! I mean I don't want to be left out of the action! If you know me, I'm a huge action fan! HAHA. And yes, Poor Annabeth! she is remorsing over the fact that her mother is a murderer. CRY.**

**Guest: I'm really glad you liked the chapter! Thank you for your review! And yes ENGLAND IS AMAZING! I would wanna visit there too! :D**

**Miss Professor Plum: OMG! Thank you for reading my stories! AGH! Thank you so much! I am really glad that you find my story AMAZHANG! and I'm very glad that you love everything in it! Thank you for such a wonderful review! It means so much to me! Don't worry! Percy won't leave Annabeth. Well at the end. Haha... It's like saying the Sun will leave the Solar system. PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER! hahahahah. Thank you for your review once again!**

**Lizziie: Well of course I would mention you! I mean you give me such awesome reviews. It would be rather rude not to mention such an awesome reader! Thank you for the review. Oh am I murdering you with fluff? Well, who knew I was such a murderer. I'm glad I'm doing my job then! haha. Nigahiga is awesome! He is so funny! France is a great place to go and so is Italy! Thank you so much for the review!**

**seagreeneyes: I'd rather like it if you talk again. Don't go speechless! hahaha. I'm really glad that you like, wait no scratch that... you mean love, this fanfic so much! That means a lot you know! You are so descriptive with your reviews! It means a lot! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And damn, your reviews are long. And of course I will gladly read all of it. :P**

**LucyTheCrazyUnicorn: Wow, those are really cool places to go! I would like to visit France and Italy too! But like you said, there are way too many choices just to choose two! Thank you for your reviews! They are always so nice and awesome! Thank you!**

**bookworm378: AGH! I'm so happy that you think I'm your favorite author! It means so much to me! AGH! Yea. The chemistry between Percy and Annabeth is so cute! :P Yea, well I'm glad you liked the whole chapter. As a writer, it makes me feel so much better! Thank you for taking the time to write a long review! I hope you like this next update!**

**Guest: You know, you come in way to nice! I can't believe it is one of the best fanfictions you've ever read! Well since you said that, I better hold my side of the bargain and make sure it is kept to be one of the best fanfictions you've ever read.**

**ROSE: You know, every single time I update, I actually wait for your reviews! They are so nice and such pleasure to read! Haha. Jealous Percy and Angry Annabeth is great once in a while. Thank you for the suggestion. I won't let a writer's block put me down. To be frank, while writing this chapter I guess I had a mini writer's block. I don't even know. Well anyways, I knew what I was going to write but didn't know how to write it down and well so I had trouble. I will keep your suggestion in hand! Thank you so much for your support! Oh and I'm okay. Thank you for asking. It's nice to hear that someone is caring for me out there. Thank you.**

**Demigod12: I'm so sorry for updating so late. AGH! I feel really bad! I hope this chapter can make it up to you! Thank you so much for loving my chapter! Or as you wrote it, Thank you for loving my story so so so so so so so so much. It means a lot to get reviews like yours. Thank you.**

**Guest: Hahaha. Ok I promise Percabeth will be together around two chapters later ok? I updated! I hope you like my new chapter!**

**Monojir6: Aww Thank you so much. I did have a great time at Seattle despite the constant bug bites. How was Italy? Was it great? I bet it was beautiful there! OH MY GOSH! I want to go to London, England so bad! How is it over there? Is it amazing? Agh! And yes I love the London accent. I wish I had one but you see, my British accent is not that quite great as you can say. Thank you so much for loving and supporting my story! I'm really glad that you are having a great time reading my story! Thank you so much! **

**Son of Tyche: Thank you for the review! It means so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you have fun reading this next chapter that I updated. Oh and I'm sorry for the late update! I hope this chapter makes it up to you. :D**

**smartgirlsan: Thank you for taking your time to review for my chapter! It means so much! I'm really glad that you liked this chapter. Yea. Poor Annabeth who had to live under the same roof as that cruel bitch named Helen. Haha, that would be me actually. Killing and hitting the crap out of Helen, but I thought Annabeth would be much of a level headed person then that so I wrote it that way. I'm glad you liked the story! Thank you.**

**Made For More: Oh Gosh no. You have every right to hate Helen, I hate her and that is why I made her this way in this story. Haha. Thank you so much for your reviews. THEY ARE SO WONDERFUL! Aww. I'm sorry for not updating for so long! AGH! I'm so sorry! AGH I MISSED ALL MY READERS! It's good that someone might miss me as a writer! :D Thank you! Brazil? That is a cool place (although I've never been there before). My mom wants to go there. haha. Canada is really cool from what all my friends say! :D Thank you so much for your support and reviews! I'll go and answer your question on the bottom portion of the author's note! :D**

**percabeth3luvbugs: Aww thanks so much! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. :( really sorry! I'm glad you are having fun reading this! You are a great writer too! plz UPDATE YOUR STORY! ITS AMAZING! :D You are such a great supporter and an awesome reviewer and reader! I know! The kiss is in like 2 chapters away. I just hope your head doesn't explode until then! hahahahaha. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I DONT KNOW HOW TO SAY THIS ENOUGH BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm glad that you find this the best ever!**

**lucybubblychase: Well, I'm glad that you reviewed for my story! Thank you so much for your support! I am really glad that you think that this story is one of the most awesomest! It means a lot! Your review was so nice! It means a lot! It made me so happy that you think that I am a great writer. Your story is going to be amazing! Even two chapters in, It's awesome! AGH ITS SO NICE OF YOU! and being so patient with me! I'm glad I have a faithful reader who would read my story even if I took me weeks to update! :D Thank you!**

**theartnerd333: AGH! THANKS! Yes I also think that Reyna, Drew, Matt, etc are crappy! Yea, just cuz you are my sis, I'm not going to tell you what's going on next in the story! BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! YOU ARE AN AWESOME SUPPORTER WHEN I AM A SHITTY ONE AT YOUR STORIES. THANK YOU THO! GUYS! READ ITS HER WHY HER! ITS AN AWESOME STORY WRITTEN BY MY ONE AND ONLY YOUNGER SISTER! hahaha. Thank you though for your awesome reviews and dedication towards this story! *hugs for you***

**KaylsDaughterofHades: I first want to apologize that you had to feel all those slaps that Helen gave out. HAHA. Second of all, YOU ARE AN AWESOME READER! Agh! I love your reviews! They make me so happy to see your long review pop up! They are so nice! I'm really glad that you find my story really good and that you like it a lot! Greece and Rome are awesome places to visit! I am also happy that you do the happy dance whenever you see that I updated! JUST SAYING I DO THE SAME BUT WITH A LOT OF SQUEALS WHEN YOU UPDATE! Youthful times is just amazing! I mean it is so amazingly written! I just don't know what to say! Keep writing and I will keep reviewing! :D Thank you so much tho! It means so much! You are so nice! I'm giving you a long shoutout for such wonderful reviews!**

**CodeNameWiseGirl: Agh! It's ok if you are late! I promise I will wait for you to review! :D Haha, I should really update faster shouldn't I? Agh, my laziness is overpowering me! AGH! Aww, thank you so much for saying it is filled with AWESOMNESS! It means so much! YES! YOU ARE A WAY BETTER WRITER! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THIS IS NOTHING COMPARED TO YOURS! CODE NAME WISE GIRL IS AMAZING! ITS FILLED WITH SO MUCH DRAMA, EMOTION, AND JUST EVERYTHING! That's why I reviewed like I was spamming your story! HAHA. Trust me, ask anyone, and you are the better one here! ITS SO AWESOME! Oh really? You like KOREA? WELL WELCOME! Haha, I'm your fan now too because you love KOREA! What do you like about it? We might have some similarities! GOODIES? Yumm.. What kind of goodies? I love lots! HAHA! I better get a review from you on what you like! HAHA look at this! We are bonding over reivews! :D Thank you so much for your awesome reviews and support! YOUR AMAZING!**

**Guest (TURF HEAD): Hey Turf Head! I'm not sure if you will read this chapter but if you do, here is a shoutout for you! What?! It's true! I TOLD YOU WOULD GET YOUR GIRL! WASN'T I RIGHT? Wasn't I? I told you were worrying over nothing! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! and yes, I'm really thanking you for your review! HAHAHA, turf head, you better give me a thank you! Although, I should probably warn you that I'm not going to stop embarrassing you over it! I mean that's what friends are for right? HAHA. THANK YOU!**

**I'mADemigodConsultingDetective: OK DUCK YOU RIGHT BACK! Hey, I was telling Turf Head that he had nothing to worry about. Haha. And I was write at the end! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA. Thank you so much for such a sweet and damn long review! hahaha. Of course, Don't I live to make you blush?! I solemnly swear on the River Styx that I will keep embarrassing you. HAHA. I'm glad you think that the previous chapter was amazing! It means a lot! YES ENGLAND FOREVER! Haha I better look towards the ground when looking for you. Just to see where you are. A small girl with blonde hair. HAHA. I mean if you grow I mean. And no, a half inch does not count! haha. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUCH AN AWESOME REVIEW! I MEAN IT! it was nice of you for giving me an essay for a review. HAHA. It's nice of you! Oh AND PLZ STOP ADDING ON TO THAT LIST! I HAVE ENOUGH! THERE ARE LIKE LOADS ON THAT LIST! DONT ADD MORE ON TO MY LOAD! DUCK YOU!**

**Ms. Percabethswift: OH MY GODS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! IT MEANS SO MUCH! Haha, I'm glad you loved this chapter a lot! YOU ARE AN AWESOME WRITER TOO! GOSH! Already like 9 chapters in and what 212 reviews? Wow. THAT IS AMAZING CRAZY GIRL! AGH! THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME! hahahahhahaha. We need to talk! LIKE TALK A LONG TIME LIKE WE DID IN THE PAST! I'm sorry for the late update! I hope this can make up for the long absence! Oh, you don't need to thank me for the long shoutout! I always give long reviews for people who support me from the beginning and always REVIEW! ITS A GIVEN! Oh and you deserve very long reviews for your story! THEY ARE AMAZING! I MEAN COME ON CRAZY GIRL! YOU HAVE TO ADMIT THAT YOUR STORY IS BRILLIANT! hahahahaha. *wink* I bet I could make a longer shoutout! hahahahha. If you get where this is going... Remember the firework thing? hahahaha. Well anyways, thank you so much for such an awesome review and being so supportive! THANKS A BUNCH! :D Oh and your story is amazing so far! KEEP WRITING! ITS A BRILLIANT STORY!**

**~~~FINALLY! I GOT THROUGH ALL THE REVIEWS! AGH! Typing that took a lot of energy! hahahaha.~~~**

**Here is the next chapter! HAPPY READING MY LITTLE LOVELY NERDS!~**

Chapter 14:

Percy POV

I didn't know what to do. I just wanted some fresh air but as I walk back, a crying Annabeth comes towards me.

"Percy. Help me. I feel like dying." Annabeth says.

Oh god. She really needs help. I hug her back and whisper nice things into her ears telling her that she is safe. She was sobbing to the point she has trouble breathing. I wanted to keep her safe. Be a roof for her. But she was breaking in front of me, and I was mad at myself for doing nothing about but just hugging her. After she gets a good hang of herself, I pull away and look at her in the eye.

"Ok Annabeth, let's go home and figure things out ok?" Wiping her tears with my thumb.

"NO! I can't go back home. Percy, I can't go back in there." Annabeth whispers. I don't know what's going on but it must be serious considering she doesn't want to go back home. I think for a second to see where I could take her. Then it hits me.

"Hey Annabeth, we won't go back to your house but I have a place to show you." I take her hand and lead her to my house. The abandoned warehouse that I lived in. I lead her behind the warehouse into the woods, where I see the little bridge I built when I was about 12. I used to come here when I couldn't think. It was a place where my worries could all sort into place. It probably calmed me because as I used to sit on the bridge, I would just stare at the small stream flow under me.

I look back at Annabeth and she still had tears in her eyes. I whisper in her ear saying, "Hey Annabeth lets hang out here for a while." She just nods and we just sit on the little bridge right next to each other staring at the water.

"So Annabeth, is something wrong?" I say looking at my fingers.

Annabeth goes stiff right next to me so I lift my face to see hers. I see tears forming in her eyes and I felt bad instantly.

"Oh no. It's ok. You don't have to tell me. I'm fine. It's ok." I say.

A tear drop fell from her face. Agh. What did I do? I mentally slapped myself for asking such a stupid question.

"…I found out that… my mom killed someone before she….died." I hear Annabeth say softly. I just look at Annabeth not knowing what to do.

Annabeth forced a smile and wiped her tears under her glasses. "It's ok. It doesn't change anything. My mom is dead and she was long dead before I could even read. It doesn't matter. Whether she killed someone or not, it doesn't change anything." Her voice trembled a little at the end. I looked at her face. A face full of determination not to break or to ignore what just happened.

I couldn't bear to see her bottle her pain inside so I put my arms around her and patted her head to show her I am with her. I felt her slip a few tears onto my sweater. That just made me hug her even tighter.

After a while, Annabeth pulled away and said she was really ok. I didn't know what else to do but just comfort her by hugging her. I felt bad but this is the first time I tried to fit in with human society so comforting human emotions is kind of new to me. I've only had myself to care for. This was something new.

Annabeth wiped the last of her tears and just laughed. White fog came out of her mouth as she laughed since it was so cold.

"AGH. I'm so stupid. Sorry for wasting your time. I really am." She just laughed again blushing.

And then I just laughed too and put my arms around her neck and put her into a headlock. "You should be really sorry you know. It's bitter cold right now, and I'm here right now! See! Look at my hands right now! THEY ARE RED!" I just laughed.

She laughed really loudly. And that made me smile. Then all of a sudden, "Hey Percy you remember the time when I got ambushed?"

Why is she talking about that all of a sudden? But I just nodded saying, "Yea. Yea, I remember."

"Well you know, some guy came to save me. It was a guy named Day." She laughs a little. "I'm sure you've never heard of this person. Not many people know him. I just found out recently about this person too. He is a night errand person." She explained.

I just look down at the water. So what is she trying to say? Does she know it's me?

"When he saved me, I felt really thankful so I hid him from the police. Since he used violence, he could get in trouble with the police, so I kept it to myself. From what I heard, he works alone. After what happened today and how I feel so alone, it reminded me of Day. How alone he must be if he is working by himself and not getting caught. Amazing isn't it?" She looked at me smiling and then back at the water still smiling.

"Oh so that's why you weren't all beaten up. Now it all makes sense. Wow this Day person must be an amazing person from the way you put it." I said nervously. Did she catch onto something? Ugh.

"I wish I could meet him one more time and tell him that I thank him for saving me when I was in trouble. And in a way, I want to help him. I heard that he has always been working alone. That isn't easy. And I know that best, considering that I know what it feels like to be lonely." Annabeth laughs a little and says, "But I know there isn't much of a chance to meet him again. Haha, only if he had some sort of email so I could tell him my thanks." Annabeth was smiling to herself.

Annabeth doesn't know yet that I'm Day. I was relieved but also in a way I wanted to tell her that I was in fact Day. But I knew Rachel would have killed me for it. But I couldn't help that since Annabeth wanted to thank me and in a way knows how I feel and help me from it. Although right now she is helping me.

"Haha. Wise Girl, I'm sure this top notch fighter guy knows that you are thankful and would want to say 'You Are WELCOME' to such a nice girl who cares about his situation. Haha." I said smiling to myself.

"Yea you're right. Hey Percy, I know it's kind of cold out here today but do you mind if we stay a little more? I just don't want to go back home and it's so beautiful here." I looked around and the full moon was up and the light reflected on the small stream that ran through under the bridge.

We both laughed making the white fog spill out of our mouths.

"Sure Wise Girl, I will suffer in the cold weather just because you want to stay out longer. Don't blame me if you catch a cold." I said sarcastically.

Annabeth punched my shoulder playfully but tiredly and sent me a glare. "Don't worry. I have a strong immune system and if I do catch a cold, I won't ask you for help." And she laughed but her eyes were drooping. And I knew that soon we were going to leave. She looked really pretty even if she was close to sleeping. I thought it was quite cute.

I just looked around and just taking in my surroundings. I was tired too and I couldn't help myself yawn. I look back at Annabeth and I could tell she was struggling with her fight against sleep. I just let out a small smile looking at her amused.

She lost her battle against sleep and her head tilted towards me. I caught her before she hit the bridge's surface. I moved a little closer to get near her and let her head rest on my shoulder. I put my arms around her to keep her warm. I told myself that after a few minutes I would take her home. But just for a few minutes I wanted to stay like this.

AGH! I knew I was just making it worse for myself. But before I met Annabeth, I hated the understanding and the thoughtfulness of others. Because I just didn't need it. But when Annabeth said that she understood what I was going through—well not me, but Day, I felt better. Like it was something I wanted all along when usually I would get mad when someone would try to understand me because I knew they couldn't.

I look at the sleeping face of Annabeth and without knowing I let my lips rest on her forehead for a few seconds. Then my hands brought her face up so that I could see her face clearly. My eyes wandered to her small full, pink lips. I went closer and my lips were getting closer to hers. I was so close that if I moved just a little bit, our lips would have brushed. My breathing came out harder. My heart was beating faster. Just move a little closer—.

All of a sudden, Annabeth's eyes started to open. I quickly brought her head back to my shoulder carefully and put my arms around her. I blinked a couple of times and mentally thwacked myself many times. WHAT AM I DOING? OH MY GOD. I felt Annabeth rub her eyes and then bring her face up to mine.

"Uh what were you doing Percy?" She said a little suspicious.

My eyes widened. Did she see what I did? UGH! DAMN IT! I'm so stupid. Why does my brain not work properly like it should be? UGH.

"Umm. What did it look like I was doing? I was putting my arms around you…. Right?" I asked. Oh my god. My mouth is just as stupid as my brain. Ugh. What am I going to do? I blinked a couple of times mortified at what I said.

"Umm. Ok. I know what you did." Annabeth replied and my heart stopped right there. "I know you put your arms around me. So why did you that?" Annabeth said skeptically.

So does that mean she knows what I did or is she really asking why I put my arms around her? "Umm…I put my arms around you because….because… you were freezing cold and…. And… I didn't want you to get a cold. You were… umm… shivering. Hey you should be happy I did that! YOU WERE COLD! Do you think I'm that cold hearted to see my best friend shivering and do nothing about it?" I said a little bit louder than I was supposed to do. Oh my god. I literally fucked up. You know what? I'm going to crawl into a hole and never come out. But I was kind of proud of myself for coming up with such a lie. I'm good at this. (I could totally hear Rachel laugh at my stupidity if she saw.) Yea, I messed up. Shit.

Annabeth laughed and said, "Oh ok! Seaweed Brain, no need to get defensive. I was just wondering. Haha. Well thank you for being a blanket for like what, 10 minutes? Alright, I think I made you suffer enough. Let's go home." She got up and put her hand out to help me get home. From what I saw, she didn't look like she knew I did such thing.

And so I took a big breath of relief and took her hand and she helped me up. THANK GOODNESS! I felt so relieved! AGH! That was refreshing! Haha.

On our way back home, we were making fun of each other and Annabeth punched me really hard a few times and I had to run away before she caught up to me. When we finally made it back home, I told Annabeth, "Good night!" and she did the same and she quietly tip-toed into her house.

Once she went in, I started to hit my head for being so stupid. But I couldn't help but smile. NO PERCY. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! Ugh. I must be sick in the head. I felt my heart and it was still moving fast. _Ah. I might have just heart problems._ And I tiptoed into my house and made it to my room and went undercover in humiliation.

LINEBREAK-Next morning (Saturday)

I woke up to my laptop all of a sudden playing rock music. Then I heard Rachel's voice. "WAKE UP PERCE. WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

I took my phone from my nightstand. I turned it on and see that it was 3 o'clock in the morning. Is this girl crazy? I just went under my blanket ignoring Rachel's rant and brought my phone under my pillow until again, my phone started playing rock music and I heard once again, "WAKE UP PERCE WAKE UP WAKE UP! I know you are awake. From looking at your vital signs I can see that you are awake."

I quickly get out of bed and clearly irritated I put in my ear device into my ear. I whisper an irritated, "WHAT?! Can't you see that I'm literally in the middle of sleeping? And seriously how do you know I'm awake?! AGH!"

"You stupid Kelp Head, I have something important to tell you so that is why I'm waking you up at like three in the morning. Yes, I would be waking you up early in the morning because I don't have anything but to bother my idiot of a brother. Yes. Percy. And I know you are awake because the watch that you are wearing can sense your heartbeat and your vital signs so I know if you're awake or if anything else is wrong with you. Geez. Get it straight!" Rachel said through the gadget.

I lazily ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath. "So what is so important that you had to bother me?"

"Ok so you know how the GU Division is lately having their eyes on you right? Well I wanted to hack into their system but their computers and their system are well protected that it's really hard to break in." Rachel started.

"Ok so you woke me up this early to tell me your failed attempts on trying to break into the GU Division's system?" I yawned as I walked downstairs for a cup of water.

"No. You stupid idiot. Do you think I'm a joke? I am Day's hacker! Of course I broke in. I was just saying it took some time. Well it looks like the CEO of the Division is Gabe Ugliano. And I broke into Gabe's right hand man and downloaded a spyware on his phone. It looks like he ordered his men to keep a good eye on Annabeth Chase and a good look around the neighborhood near you. Percy I think you need to stay more aware. You can't let anyone catch that you are Day. Remember when I said that when your face is exposed, that means that you are in 12 times more danger than you are now. Ok?" Rachel responded.

"Damn it. So this guy named Gabe has been after me the past two years. And now that they know that Day was around Annabeth during the time of the ambush, she is in danger and so am I. Ugh. Who is this guy making my life harder than it already is? Does he have anything against me?" I say exasperated.

"I don't know what he has against you but I want you to be more attentive and aware. This is a task from our client. Don't get sidetracked. Percy come on. Get yourself together." Rachel deadpanned.

I drank some water and sat down on the couch. "Hey Rachel, do you think I'm different than I used to be?"

There was a pause but Rachel responded, "Yea. To be honest, I'm worried that you are forgetting what your actual task is now."

"Rachel don't worry. I'm Day. I will do my task well. Don't worry." I said letting out a little laugh.

I heard a little laugh on the other side. "But Percy, I'm scared you will forget me."

I froze. What is wrong with this girl. "Hey RED? Are you ok? Do you need to go to the doctors? Why on earth would I ever forget a little genius like you?"

"Well, you are changing and you have someone else to be with. I don't want to lose you Percy." Rachel said.

Part of my heart broke. I would never forget Rachel. It would take me a million years and I still wouldn't forget her. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I will never forget you. You will never lose me. I'm like your brother. There would be no Percy if there was no little RED with me. You are like my younger sister. And plus, it's hard to forget such an annoying but brilliant person. Haha."

"Ok you promise?" Rachel's voice was so small. I felt so bad.

"Of course. I promise that even if I had to die, I would remember you in my afterlife. RED, you are worrying over nothing. Trust me. Ok?" I said.

"Ok. Thanks Perce." I heard her respond.

"You're welcome RED. Don't you need sleep?" I ask.

"Well I think I could talk to my older brother for a while. So anything new?" Rachel asks.

I thought for a moment. I can tell Rachel anything and she can tell me anything. I really wanted to think more about this before telling her but Rachel is the person I trust most after my mom. "Hey RED? I think I like Annabeth. Not as a friend. But I think I really like her."

I hear laughter on the other end. What the heck? After a moment, Rachel comes back to life and says, "You figured that now? Damn, you are so slow."

"What? You already knew? Oh shut it." I say.

"Oh my god. Like you said, I am a little genius. GOSH. I'm no stupid. I knew ever since you went and saved her and was jealous when a guy came up to her. Gosh. I've never been in a relationship but I'm not that stupid. Come on Perce." Rachel said in a matter of fact tone.

"Whatever. It's just I've been trying hard not to fall for her, but every time I try harder, it seems that I like her more. What should I do Rachel? I mean I have to leave at the end. Meaning I will have to leave her. But I can't just terminate my feelings for her. What do I do?" I whispered.

"Does she know you are Day? Do you think she will be mad when she finds out that you lied to her the whole time? And Percy? Why can't you have her? I mean there is no rule saying you can't fall for an attractive girl. But if you think about it, Annabeth is smart. She is beautiful. She is also is ambitious about her future. She can meet any kind of guy that is can stay beside her. Someone who won't leave. You can have her but it won't be for long so even if I were Annabeth, I would choose a guy who can stay by me forever and does not work at night with a shady task that could involve violence. You get what I'm saying? Think about it Percy. What would be better for you and her. Ok?" Rachel says.

That's true. She can find a boyfriend who won't leave her. Someone who is smarter, has a stable job, and can love her without worrying whether if she belongs to him or not. I'm not a great option for her. It's best to just cover my feelings right?

"Yea. Rachel thanks. She can find someone who is smarter and handsomer. I don't think I should start something that doesn't end well, right?" I say. My heart deflates.

"I don't think most guys would defeat you with their looks. Dude, if we had normal lives, girls would be following you around. And I would be proud to have such a good looking brother. Percy, I'd think you would win in that field. You have a great lean body because of all the martial arts you've learned. Yea, you would totally win in that area. Haha." Rachel laughs and so I laugh with her.

"Ok. Well I'm going to go sleep so hurry and sleep RED. I don't think you should be staying up this late. GO AND SLEEP!" I say.

"OK GOODNIGHT! HAVE FUN DREAMING OF ANNABETH." RED says.

"Oh shut up." I say. I hear her laugh and she says one last bye and we hang up. I go back into bed thinking of the whole conversation.

LINEBREAK-Saturday Afternoon

I was in my room when all of a sudden a pencil hit my window. I look out and I see Annabeth waving at me sticking her head out of her window. I open my window and I stick my head out as well.

"Hey." I start.

"Hey." All of a sudden Annabeth starts coughing. "Sorry."

"Wise Girl. I thought you said you had a strong immune system." I say.

"Well I guess it wasn't strong enough. It's ok. It's just a small cold. Don't worry. So what's up?" Annabeth says in a cracking voice.

"Oh nothing much. I was just helping my mom bake some more cookies." I say. Annabeth just smiles.

"That's cool. I was just studying for next week's science exam." That got my attention.

"WAIT THERE IS AN EXAM?" I yell.

"Looks like Seaweed Brain hasn't been paying attention. Yes. It's on Thursday." Annabeth smirks.

In the corner of my eye I see a person wearing black across the street. I look at him but he hides and start to running away. I bring my attention back to Annabeth but it reminds me of what Rachel said. That must be one of Gabe's underlings.

"Umm. Hey, I think I have to go. See ya later Wise Girl." I quickly shut the window with a weak smile and start to think what's going on.

LINEBREAK-Saturday Night

I got into my work attire. Black pants, black hoodie, black leather jacket, black leather gloves, and black sneakers. You can tell that my whole attire is black. I take a blue sweater and put it in my backpack just in case I need to look like myself again. I put my special glasses on that Rachel made me and I head out. Tonight, I'm going to out to see where Gabe's underlings are located. I need to be aware of where they stand so that I could be more prepared.

I get out of the house and climb onto the roof and start jumping from roof to roof until I see one of them. I look around and there were like at least 10 of those goons posted around the neighborhood. By clicking the button on the side of my glasses, I took pictures of each of the posts that the men were at. Damn, why are there so many.

But something caught my eye. Annabeth was walking on the street with a grocery bag. Why is she out so late at night. I turned my glasses black and jumped a few roofs. The men went towards her and Annabeth looked startled. Why is she out when it's dangerous? I jump from the roof towards the ground and end with a roll.

I was in between two buildings and I see Annabeth running away. As she passed the buildings I was hiding in between, I pulled her in towards my chest and I dragged her around the buildings so that the men would have a hard time finding her.

I let go of her but still had her head close to my chest so that she wouldn't see what I looked like. I whispered in her ear in a husky and deeper voice. "Miss, you shouldn't be staying out so late at night. Be more careful." And then I put her hood on over her head so that it would cover her eyes too and I took some steps back. Then I ran to find those guys. I guess there are more people to beat up today.

I see the men looking around to find Annabeth but I just waited until they noticed that I was following behind them. Once they did, the leader looked at me and was surprised.

"Wow. We meet again." I say. And the guys attack and so do I.

Annabeth POV

Was that Day again? Was it him? Did he save me again? I took off my hood and just stood still for around five to ten minutes. Were the guys out there? Why are they following me again? I saw my grocery bag on the ground near me so as I went to get it, I saw some shiny silver metal.

I picked it up and it was a pendant. A trident pendant. It was pretty. I was going to put it back down on the ground until something hit me. WAIT. It looks awfully familiar. I remember this from somewhere. Where have I seen this?

_Flashback: _

_Percy took off his hoodie for me and put it on so that I wouldn't be so cold. I felt bad but he was wearing a sweater so I guess it wouldn't be too cold for him. Then I saw a trident. _

Just like the one I was holding now. A silver trident pendant. What is this doing here? I turned the trident around and I see some engravings on the back. One name caught my eye. _Perseus Jackson. _

So it is Percy's.

Then I look in the direction where Day left. Or where I think Percy left.

**WAS IT OK? Nothing bad? I gave you guys an almost kiss!PLZ REVIEW! I know it isn't my best chapter but I was in a writers block writing this chapter. I'm sorry if it isn't as good as you wanted it to be. Oh and I'm sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger. HAHA. It gives me a lot of support and shows if I did well! AND ONCE AGAIN I AM SO SORRY FOR MY LONG ABSENSE! AGH! I feel really bad! hahahha. Plz review soon! Tell me if I did well on this chapter or not! Alright. Now time for answering questions.**

**Questions from Made For More:**

**Yes, I have. On the Seattle trip, I was with my mom's friend's daughter and her family. Haha, It was fun! How was your trip to ITALY?**

**Questions from I'mADemigodConsultingDetective:**

**I've talked to four reviewers! Haha. **

**OK NOW MY QUESTION OF THE DAY:**

**Name three gods/goddesses that would be your parent.**

**Mine would be Athena, considering she is intelligent I never lose. And if you read my profile, you will see many things on how I hate stupidity and ignorance. BLAH BLAH BLAH... hahahha It would also be Ares, because I'm very aggressive and arrogant. Yes, I know being arrogant is horrible, but I'm not arrogant to the point that I make people feel bad. I just am proud that I am awesome! hahahaha. Yea... I still need to work on being modest. Don't worry! I'm working on it! *nervous laughing* I also think I would be Hades. Like I said before, I'm really secluded and alone most of the time. I have friends but I'm really quiet and sarcastic so I think Hades would be one of my godly parents. Haha...**

**I want to see what your choices are so review! And yet if you didn't check it out because you were so excited for the story, go and check out the shoutouts above if you reviewed for Chapter 13 ok?**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, My Little Lovely Nerds! I'm back for a new chapter! I am so sorry for the late update. I just started school! Specifically saying, HIGH SCHOOL. YES THE START OF MY DOOM. So far its going ok but the fact that I hate some of my teachers. LIKE HATE! but besides that everything was fine! MY SCHOOL STARTED ON PERCY's BDAY! I was just so happy! AGH! Happy BLATED BDAY PERCY! And once again I am very sorry for such a long wait. I promise you that this chapter, you guys will love and that you will just friggin be so happy. I can already see it in some of your faces. I hope this makes up for such a long absence. Sorry guys if I update late. I have so much going on in school. You guys will forgive me and understand me right? **

**Luv ya guys! Dude 507 REVIEWS! you guys are crazy. I love you guys all. Usually is the time I start a huge shoutout session but I am so tired and I have school tomorrow. I promise to thank all of you next update! But I hope you guys love this chapter! I am sure you will.**

**Please favorite, follow, and mostly REVIEW! you know how those make me so happy! **

**Thank you guys so much! Happy Reading!~~**

Chapter 15:

Percy POV

I hate this so much. Why is it that every time I choose to go out, something unexpected happens? Why the freak was Annabeth out at that specific time?

I finally see them but I just wait until they see me. Once they did, I was ready to take them on. I stretched and said, "Wow, we meet again."

This time I will show them not to mess with me again. This time I won't go easy. I gave them their chance. One attack was enough but two. Huh. They haven't gotten it through their thick brain that NO ONE MESSES WITH ME.

They attack and so do I. At first two of those jerks came flying at me. I easily twisted their arms and kicked their groin. Then one man tried to strike my neck but I dodged with a duck and hit him right at the neck. Then I flipped over one man and kicked a guy's head on my way down from my flip. Then I jump on a guy's shoulder and kicked two men in the face. Agh. There are so many of them.

I punched a guy's chin with an uppercut. But for some reason the leader of the group comes at me with a kick in the stomach. Agh, why didn't I see that. I quickly get back to my feet and trip his legs and knee him in the stomach with a kick in the face for a good measure. But he was fast. I had to fight harder to get rid of this one.

But the problem was that there were still more. I knocked out like around eight men but there were still twelve more. Damn it. I side flipped and dodged an incoming guy. I struck him in the back and twisted an incoming kick. Two down. Ten more including the leader.

The leader came right at me and tried to punch me in the gut but I sidestepped. I tried to strike him on the back but he dodged and he found a way to kick me in the back. I rolled and popped back up. But then I felt a sharp pain on my left arm. I looked down and a knife slit my skin on my left arm.

Now is the time they bring out the weapons. But everyone who knows Day, they know, I don't fight with weapons like that. I could use weapons, but carrying them is not my style. I don't need a weapon to be strong. That's why I trained extra hard to fight without weapons. And the person who brings out the weapons in a fight are the cowardly ones.

I ignored the pain and kept fighting. And brought two more men down. But what frustrated me was that I still couldn't get the leader down.

"Hey, let's go after that girl. Then Day has to surrender to us." I hear. I look at the guy. No. They cannot go after Annabeth. I try to run after them before they leave but was stopped with soaring pain on the side of my stomach. There was the leader who thought it was the best time to fight me after I kicked him real hard in the face.

He goes for another swing with the knife but I kick his hand and he drops the knife and I kick his back. I then go and stop those two men. I jumped onto one of their backs and kicked one man in a spot where it would hurt and the other I just punched again and again.

I see the leader come back at me with the knife. He is still conscious? I fight him but he slips in a kick to where the wound on my stomach was. I couldn't help but cry in pain and fall. He slices me again on my left arm, then one on my leg, and my right cheek. I quickly dodge his fourth slice. I kick his groin and kick his head with the last bit of my energy really hard.

I had to bend down and try to cover the wounds. The wound on my stomach was the worst. It was deeper than my other cuts. But considering that they were only slicing my skin up showed me they still wanted me alive. Why the freak do they want me?

I heard the other men come my way so I used the wall of the building to help me limp away. I heard them say to each other that they have to retreat with the other men and their leader—well unconscious leader now.

My eyes were getting blurry. Sleep kept overcoming me. I can't pass out now. I need to get to at least the warehouse. I quickly remembered my sweater and took off my jacket with great effort and took off my glasses and cap and stuffed them in my little backpack.

I put my blue sweater while leaning on the wall of some building. My legs were losing their strength and I'm losing way too much blood. I try to walk more. Just a little more. But finally my legs give out and my eyes demand to shut. And there I lie in a pool of blood.

Rachel POV

All of a sudden, one of my computers started blinking as I was drinking some water. It was the computer that I don't like blinking. It was Percy's vital signs. Wait, what the heck. He was losing way to much blood and his heart was beating slower.

I tried to contact Percy. What's wrong with him? Why are his vital signs so weak? Is he ok? Damn it, Percy why are you not responding. I kept calling him but he wouldn't pick up like he usually would if he was in trouble. Where are you Percy?

I thought of how the GU Division was on him. Do they have Percy? No. They can't have him. Percy wouldn't ever let that happen. Right? I look back at the screen and his heartbeat was really slow. What is wrong with him?

Right then, I thought of Annabeth. Does she know where Percy is? I quickly took out an unregistered phone. I looked through Percy's phone for her number and once I did, I punched in her number. Right before I pushed the call button. I stopped for a second. Wait. What if she finds out Percy is Day?

I started to pace around the room thinking with the phone in hand. Should I call Annabeth? I looked at the screen and it was blinking red. Percy was dying. What just happened? Damn you Percy, why do you never listen to me and always have his pendant with him? I could track him with that. He turned it off. AGH.

I couldn't take it anymore so I called Annabeth with the unregistered phone. It was ringing until Annabeth's shaky voice was heard.

"Hello?"

"Is this Annabeth Chase?" I said.

"Yes. May I help you?" I heard her voice shake a little.

"Do you know who Percy Jackson is?" I say. Oh my god. Please Percy be okay.

"Yes. Why?" Annabeth says worried.

"Well do you know where he is?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes. Wait no. Why is he okay?" Annabeth's voice starts to raise.

"Ok, please calm down first. Right now I can't reach Percy. I just know that he is around the neighborhood. Could you look for him? Quickly please. Then please text the hospital you are taking him to. Thank you." I said. I hung up quickly before she could answer. Percy what is wrong with you? Please don't die.

Annabeth POV

_"Ok, please calm down first. Right now I can't reach Percy. I just know that he is around the neighborhood. Could you look for him? Quickly please. Then please text the hospital you will be taking him to. Thank you." _

"Wait, hospital? Who are—you?" But she hung up midsentence. Percy is in trouble? Wait was that Rachel? What is going on? I quickly put the trident pendant in my pocket and took off into a run. If that was Percy that just ran off, he is in trouble.

I'm so confused. Was that Percy? But when Day talks or moves, he has this different aura and embrace. His voice is a little deeper and huskier than Percy. He is colder but it is warm in its own way. A way I would want to run into his arms. Percy is sweeter and funnier. He can be cold at times but he has a warm embrace that I would run into any day.

It's kind of hard to think that Percy was Day. I mean, Percy might have lost the pendant on his way back from school or something. This necessarily doesn't mean it's Day right?

I kept running with buildings whizzing by me. But I stop for a second. I must have been wrong. I saw it wrong. Please be wrong. I was scared to look back but when I did, my first observation was correct. There was a trail of blood. Was that Percy's?

I quickly follow the trail of blood. I find myself close to the abandoned warehouse. Where are you Percy? It was night so I couldn't see anything well which caused me to trip over something. I looked and it was a leg. I brought my hand up to my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I looked at the leg and saw that a body was in a little crevice between two buildings.

It was Percy. Oh my god. It was Percy.

"PERCY! OH MY GOD. PERCY!" I quickly held his head in my arms. He was unconscious. I checked if he was still breathing. Oh my god. There was a pool of blood around him. His cheek was cut. But this wasn't Day. Day was wearing a black leather jacket, a black cap, and glasses.

Percy was in a blue sweater.

I quickly searched for my phone in my bag. I dialed 911 and while the phone was ringing I kept whispering frantically, "Percy stay with me. It's going to be over soon. Just a little longer."

"Hello, what can we help you with."

"My friend has been cut in different places. I need you to come quickly." I said with fear and tears stinging my eyes.

"OK, where are you at right now." The dispatcher asked.

I looked around and said, "I'm near the abandoned warehouse near the neighborhood of Goode High School. It is near the woods."

"Ok, young lady we will get to you shortly." And they hung up. I quickly put the phone into my backpack again and looked around for his stuff. There was his backpack. I put it around my shoulder and started to drag Percy to the street where the ambulance would arrive at. I finally got him near the street and I quickly rested his head on my lap.

I put his face into my arms and hugged it towards my chest. "Please, Percy stay with me. They are coming soon. You will be fine."

In a few minutes the ambulance arrived and we put him on a gurney. I went into the ambulance with him. I held his hand the whole way there. My phone kept buzzing and ringing from all the texts and calls from Dad. I didn't care right now. I was still mad at him and right now he wasn't the priority.

We arrived at the hospital and they took Percy to patch him up. They said the cuts were deep and that they needed to bring him into surgery to stitch him up. During that time I remembered the girl who called me and texted which hospital I was at.

Then I looked at Percy's backpack. It was bloody so I went to get some paper towels to take some of the blood off. The zipper slightly opened and a pair of glasses fell out. I went to pick it up to put it back in. But I stopped. This was Day's glasses.

I then went through Percy's backpack and there was a black cap and a black leather jacket with blood on it. Percy was Day. He had to be Day. I just stood there shocked. I knew that there was always an idea that Percy was Day but now that it was official, it just hit me. How is it that I didn't know? Why in the world is Percy doing such a weird job?

I had millions of questions running through my mind but I let them aside when the doctor came out and told me that Percy was fine and that he was unconscious now and will wake up soon. I went into the room he was in and put his backpack down.

I held his hand and said, "Why didn't you tell me? That you were Day?" Then I shook my head and just said instead, "It's ok. It's all fine that now you are fine." I shifted his hair out of his eyes and just stared at him. I knew I wasn't in the right mind so I did something what a person that wasn't in their right mind would do. I kissed his forehead.

I pulled away and took out the pendant out of my pocket and put in Percy's hand. I then left the room to get some fresh air and think some of these through. I went outside where it was refreshingly cold and just sat on a bench to think.

Was I mad at Percy for not telling me? Yes. But he had his reasons.

Why was he like that on the ground? Was it those men? Who was that girl who called me? Rachel? The redhead girlfriend he has?

I thought of all these questions through for a good forty minutes. It was around 12 at night when I chose to go back into Percy's room to see if he woke up.

I walked into his room but what I saw made me stop. Percy was awake. The red head was there. Rachel. Percy was in the middle of putting on a new leather black jacket.

He looked at me with pain in his eyes. But the way he looked at me… Gods. His sea green eyes were boring into mine. It made my legs feel weak. But we broke eye contact when Rachel said, "Percy we gotta go."

Percy's eyes lightened but he looked back at me. With eyes full of sadness. Why isn't he saying anything? Doesn't he know how many questions I have?

Rachel took Percy's black backpack and put it around her shoulders. Then Percy once again broke our eye contact and didn't say anything. And before I could say anything, he turned around and put his arms around Rachel and leaned on her for support.

I felt a pang in my heart. The way Percy is leaving without any words. The way he doesn't care that I'm here. The way that he is leaving in HER arms. He is leaving with Rachel. Not me. Because I'm just his friend. And Rachel is his girlfriend.

Percy didn't even look back once and leaned onto Rachel and left the room. The last thing I saw was the trident pendant around his neck.

I fidgeted with my fingers. Then I laughed with a tear dropping. I quickly wiped it away. Of course. Of course. Why do I keep hurting myself? I should know by now that he doesn't share the feelings I have for him. But why am I lying to myself? This is so frustrating. I need to get over him. Or I will just get hurt at the end.

I jumped because I got a phone call. I looked at my phone and it was Dad. I accepted the call and said, "Hello?"

"OH MY GOSH ANNABETH. I AM SO SORRY. PLEASE COME BACK HOME. I AM SORRY. YOU DON'T NEED TO FORGIVE ME. JUST COME BACK HOME. I'M SORRY. PLEASE." I hear Dad's relieved but scared voice.

"Ok." And I hung up.

And then I just went back home.

LINEBREAK-Three days later at SCHOOL at LUNCH

Percy isn't here. Nor yesterday. Nor the day before yesterday. He wasn't at school all of those days nor at home. It hurt me more every single time he didn't show up. Was he avoiding me? Does he not want to see me anymore?

I mean I don't care if he doesn't want to be my friend. I'm fine. At least show up. So I could see if he was alright. I thought the pain would gradually get better as the days went on. But it just got harder. I just went in and out of classes. The only thing that made me happy were the girls.

"Why are you so happy Calypso?" I asked.

"Did you not just hear what I just said throughout the whole lunch?" Calypso said. Piper was looking at me worried.

"Oh sorry. Umm.." I said.

"Is it Percy? Don't worry. He might just be sick. Don't worry too much about it." Piper reassured me. Sick? Yea probably. He was horribly injured. But those words weren't going to make me feel better.

"Yea."

"Well anyways, Leo took me back! I went to go say sorry but Jake came after me and asked me to go on a date with him. I just stood there because number one, I was shocked he asked me and second, because I wanted to say no but didn't want to hurt his feelings. I mean Jake is a nice guy but I don't like him that way. He is sweet but he isn't like Leo." Calypso said.

"Wow." I said.

"Then Leo came and wrapped his arms around my waist and said that I was dating him. I looked at him shocked but he just had a firm face shooting daggers at Jake. Then Jake just smiled and left. Then Leo…" All of a sudden Leo came back from behind and kissed her cheeks. Calypso gasped.

Then Jason came and sat next to Piper with his arms around her waist. I just look at the two with warm eyes. Nico did the same to Thalia. And Thalia looked like she was having the best day ever.

At least those two have their love life just as perfect as they want it. Calypso and Leo were laughing and Piper and Jason were looking at each other with so much love in their eyes. Nico and Thalia were bickering but were smiling.

We soon just talked as a whole group. For once in three days, I smiled without worrying about Percy.

Percy POV

Annabeth found out. She found out I was Day. She knows. That's why I could only look at her when I was leaving the hospital room. The way she looked at me. Oh god. If Rachel wasn't there with me, I would have passed out again. Every time I see the look on her face the day I got sliced up, I just want to punch myself. I probably would have but because of my condition, my body aches all over.

Well I'm better. Because I can walk and do other things but I can't overdo it. I get tired easily and have been lying in bed all day. I'm staying at the warehouse in my bed. I was kind of glad that I was back in my own home. I loved staying with mom but it wasn't the best when my bed was crying out for me. I made sure that no one could get into my room in the warehouse. Lots of codes to open doors.

Rachel has been coming into my house and bothering me to get up. But I ignored her and she usually gave up and went back home. She knows I was in bed because of Annabeth. She knows I feel better already. Just tired.

How am I supposed to face Annabeth again? There is no way. I lied to her. She probably hates me. I didn't even give her an explanation. I left her when she was the one who saved me. She hates me. I know it. There is no way that she likes me. I lost her.

Annabeth POV

It was nine at night when I finished my shift at Aunty Em's. On my way home until I got a call.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes. Who is this?" I ask.

"Could you help him? Percy?"

"Why, is something wrong?" I get stiff.

"Well nothing serious. But he isn't in good shape. Please help him."

"Where is he? He isn't at home. And is this Rachel?" I ask.

"Yes. Now I will give you directions by text so just follow them." And that was the end of the call. She keeps hanging up on me. Ugh. Why does it feel like I'm the only one not knowing a thing that is going on. That annoys me like hell. I hate it when I'm the one not knowing anything.

I soon get a text that tells me to go to that warehouse. I do what she says and then I get another text to go up a flight of stairs on my right. I do that and again I get another text. Now I had to walk across the second floor and open the door on the left. And then again I do this.

For some reason I just stopped after getting a text to go up flight of stairs and reach the fifth floor. These texts kept coming on time right after I was done with the previous task. Are there cameras around? I ignore it and do what Rachel says. There I come across a door with a password. I got a text and it wrote **Wise Girl** and I was confused. That was the nickname that Percy gave me. I type it and the door opens. Then I find another door but this time with no knob. I was like what?

My phone buzzed and it said, _Go look at your left and there will be a trident hung up on the wall. Under it is another keypad. Type in **0818**._

I did. And there the door without a knob tilted open. I quickly go through and what I saw was amazing. It was so breathtaking. There were computers on one side and a kitchen. Then on one wall, instead of a wall, was a window. So you could see all the lights outside. It was just so beautiful.

I walked further into the room and there was a bed with a lamp lit on the nightstand next to it. And on the bed was Percy.

Percy heard me coming in and quickly got out of the bed. As he got out, he cringed. Probably because of the leftover pain from his wounds.

He gave me cold eyes and said, "What are you doing here. How did you get in here?"

"Are you okay?" I asked ignoring his question.

His stare just grew colder. "Get out."

I ignored his cold ways and asked, "Do you want me to make you something warm?" I put my backpack down along with my jacket. But all of a sudden, Percy made his way over to where I was and took my jacket and put it on me and threw me my backpack and pushed me.

"I said Get OUT!" He said. He looked at me with anger and his eyes were blazing ice.

But I was more than mad, "PERCY! YOU JERK! Why are you getting mad at me? I'm the one who saved your life when you were bleeding. I was the one lied to. I was the one that was ignored. Why are you mad at me when all I want to see if you were okay? You never told me you were Day but I did not ask you anything. There are so many questions running through my brain but I'm not asking you anything. Because all I want to know is if you are okay." I finished. Cheeks flaring red from anger.

Percy softened. And the way he looked at me. It looked like something shattered before him. His eyes just held so much sadness. He didn't need to show tears to tell me he was sorry or sad. His eyes told me that already.

I quickly ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. I couldn't take it anymore. I really liked Percy. It doesn't matter if he was Day. I didn't care. I just needed him.

Then Percy pulled away. I was scared that he would push me again to tell me to leave me alone. But he just cupped my cheeks. His eyes were boring into mine. Sea green on gray.

His eyes then shifted down to my lips. I couldn't help but look down at his. We got closer and our noses touched.

I closed my eyes and leaned in more until our lips brushed. I heard Percy whisper, "I like you, Wise Girl." And then he smoothly leaned in until both of our lips touched. Sparks flew as our lips moved in sync. This was the best feeling I could ever have. And my heart kept fluttering as he kissed me back. And I was even happier because he told me that he liked me. This was just… just… amazing. His lips were salty but I loved every minute of the kiss.

We soon came up for air but we were still close to each other and our foreheads touched. We were both smiling and Percy still had his hands cupping my cheeks.

And right before I leaned in for a second kiss, I said, "I like you too, Seaweed Brain."

**OMG OMG OMG OMG! I AM FANGIRLING AT MY OWN WRITING! hahahahah. DID YOU LIKE IT! THEY FINALLY KISSED! OMG OMG! did you like this kiss? I am not sure if I wrote the kiss well but, I hope you liked it! AGH! I had so much fun writing this chapter! and I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did!**

**Ok my little lovely nerds! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think of it! :D **

**Question of the Day:**

**How was your first day of school? Exciting? Scary? And what grade are you in?**

**My first day of school was just like a huge maze. Got lost often and just crazy. I am in 9th grade. Yes. A freshman. Any of you freshmans out there! I FEEL YA PAIN! agh! too much work! **

**OK, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review once again! I love you guys so friggin much! I will try to update soon! And I will NOT give up on this story. Just my updating schedule will be wacko. hahaha. Again, PLEASE REVIEW! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE THOSE! hahahha. ok here is my time to say BAI until the next update!~~**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY GUYS! Ok you guys are all probably wondering where I was the past few weeks and here is my answer. SCHOOL! Agh that devil. I am literally chained to my seat doing homework after school and studying for so many tests. Who knew High school could be so hard. AGH. PEOPLE SAY IT IS AN AWESOME FOUR YEARS, but so far it has been stressful and tired for me. Ok. So I'm really sorry for not being able to update for a long time. I'm really sorry!**

**GUYS! YOU ARE AMAZING! 542 reviews? for 16 chapters? you guys are amazing. DO YOU KNOW THAT? HAVE I NOT SAID THAT ENOUGH? BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE! I love all of my little lovely nerds! Thank you for reading and I'm really glad you liked my last chapter. I hope you like this one just as much...**

**Happy Reading!~**

Chapter 16:

Annabeth POV

We broke apart and smiled. And I couldn't help but laugh. I finally got him. And he was mine. Percy smiled a lot wider than he usually does and brought me over to some elevator door. I looked at him with a questioning look. But he just smiled and ushered me into the elevator.

"Where are we going?" I ask. But Percy just pulls me in closer and encloses his arms around my waist. I blush and just hope he wouldn't see.

I mean I really like it that Percy likes me back and I know we are definitely more than friends but I don't want to go and all of a sudden call him my boyfriend. I mean we haven't even discussed that. And I just feel like this is a dream. A dream because it is too good to be true. Way too good to be true.

The elevator door finally opened. We reached the rooftop. It was beautiful. The air was cold and crisp and you could see all of the city lights. I remembered the last time I came here. I climbed all the stairs on the outside of the building. And then I didn't know Percy lived here. But that time I was crying my heart out and it was just a cold building where I felt like I could shout all I wanted to.

But now, it was a totally new place. It was beautiful despite the coldness of the air. The city lights were so pretty and the buildings were amazingly shown. I just stared in awe.

Percy pulled my hands near the other end of the rooftop. Then he just said, "Watch this."

And I did. Percy went over to pull a pulley and this ragged curtain rose and there was a couch with blankets and pillows. Then Percy turned on some switch and these little warm lights luminated around the roof of the little tent the couch was under. Of course I smiled real bright just like the lights around me.

Percy just sat down onto the couch and patted the seat next to him.

"Come here Wise Girl." And of course I gladly joined. He wrapped a warm blanket around us. And he once again put his arms around my waist pulling me in close. Making my heart warm up and making me warm up everywhere.

"It's beautiful. Do you come up here often?" I asked with white fog coming out of my mouth.

"Yea. It is a place where I could think and get all my thoughts sorted. But this is the first time in weeks ever since I moved in with my mom." He laughed and sniffled because of the cold. That was cute.

"Well according to my observations, I bet you came up here a lot considering you have a couch and lights set up." I said snuggling towards him. I blushed but fought the redness from showing. Percy was just so warm. Just being near him made my heart flutter. More now that he likes me back.

"Yea. I think a lot I guess. I didn't have the best childhood." Percy said.

"Well you're not the only one. I lived through lots of hatred and had only my younger brothers to get me to where I am now. My mom turns out to be a murderer. Percy you already know about my past, now it's my turn to know about yours. Don't bottle it all up. Just talk to me. It's ok." I whispered.

"Oh. Umm. I guess. When I was young, my mother left me for who knows why. She still won't tell me up to this day. She left me with my uncle Chiron. And he took care of me like his own son. Since he held an martial arts academy, I learned to fight which didn't help me with school because I would get in trouble. And I was the loner of the class. Chiron took me out of school and homeschooled me. He got me through all the school quickly and I managed to finish school when I was 15. I barely passed with a 'C'" and I snorted which ended up him pushing me a little saying, "Hey."

"But Uncle Chiron never told me he had cancer and died one day. I then followed his wishes he wrote in his will and here I am as Day." He finishes off.

I didn't want to push him into telling me about why he would do this kind of job. So I just snuggled closer to him. He smelled of the sea and his embrace was so protective. I just wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"You know Wise Girl, I realized we first hugged right here on this rooftop. I guess this place is really special." And he hugged me tighter.

"Yea. Yea it is." I said tiredly. Which lead me to yawn and led me to sleep. And right before my eyes closed, I felt a little kiss on my forehead.

LINEBREAK

I woke up on something warm and fluffy. I looked around and it was a pillow. But it wasn't my bed. I sit straight up and think for a second. What happened? Then I remembered. Percy. Oh god. I brought the blanket closer and fell right back onto the pillow…. I just smiled but just started to kick my feet in the air and drilled my face into the pillow. Agh.

My face was probably strawberry red. But I mean Percy and I are closer now. I'm not sure if we are exactly boyfriend and girlfriend. But we are much more than friends. I couldn't help but squeal and toss and turn on the bed. I thought about the time he kissed me and oh god. I was blushing and smiling.

All of a sudden I hear, "Are you ok Annabeth?" And just hearing that voice I sit right up. With my messy blonde hair flying everywhere. Oh my god. Can I just go back into my little place under the covers?

But what I saw wouldn't let me do it. Percy had a towel around his neck and was in basketball shorts with no top. Oh my god. Water glistened on his toned, lean body. I tried to look away but my eyes kept falling back on his six pack. His body was of a god. Lean and muscular in the right places.

_Annabeth. His face is up there. Stop looking at his body. NO. Annabeth. Stop it._

But it was hard. Way to hard. His messy raven hair was dripping wet but it was sexy as hell. Oh god. And the muscles in his arms. I should really be looking at his face right?

"Annabeth my face is up here." Percy said pointing to his face but there was a little smirk forming on his lips. I blushed redder if that was possible. And then I couldn't take it anymore and put the blanket over me. Under the covers where I could think. Ugh why did I do that?

I hear a little laugh and after a while the blanket was taken off from me. It was Percy and he put on a sweater. I couldn't look at his face. I was so embarrassed. He came into the bed with me but was just sitting down. He picked me up and put me on his lap. I blushed but still couldn't look into his eyes. Why did I look at him like that? I shouldn't have checked him out. I mean, I was much more than that.

I don't go just checking out guys. But Percy's body was hard to look away from. It was really nice. And it was different. Better than all those famous male models. Heck, he can be one if he wanted. I looked so stupid in front of Percy. So embarrassing.

But then Percy put his fingers under my chin and brought it up so that my face was in level with his. I still didn't look at him because I was so embarrassed.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Minerva Chase. Look at me." Percy whispered.

I looked up and stared into his sea green orbs. I blushed but still looked into his mesmerizing eyes.

"Annabeth. Only you are able to look at me like that. I usually would be uncomfortable for girls checking me out. But if it is you, I don't think I would mind." His face started to come to my very red one. "So Annabeth don't be embarrassed. It makes me feel good that you like how I'm built." He started to smirk. But it soon went away because right then we were close enough to kiss. Very close.

I then took the chance to close the gap. Right when our lips met, sparks flew. It was such a gentle kiss. So loving and soft. His lips were really soft and that just led me to put my arms around his neck and reaching to touch his raven black messy hair. Percy's hold on my waist was getting stronger. Pulling me towards him. Where it was warmer and safe.

I pulled away and I saw Percy starting to pout because I ended the kiss early. I laughed. I rolled off his back and landed among the blankets. I felt happier than anything in the world. Kissing Percy and not fighting with him. The last three days were really hard for me. But this night really did make up for it.

Percy did something that made me yelp. He landed right next to me but he pulled me on top of him with his strong hands. At first I was shocked but was even more shocked when I was right on top of him looking at his face. All he did was close his eyes and wrap his arms around me. I did the same. He smelled of the sea. It was just Percy and I.

LINEBREAK

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. It was three in the morning. I should have been home by now. OH GOD OH GOD…. WHAT DO I DO?!

I quickly got up and ran to find my jacket and backpack. I shook Percy awake and said, "PERCY! I GOT TO GO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT HOME LIKE FIVE HOURS AGO. I HAVE TO GO NOW!" Percy stood awake rubbing his eyes. Which I thought was cute because he was in his bed head and yawning.

But he seemed alarm with the tone I used. He got straight up. He told me to wait and I impatiently tapped my foot and bit my nails.

He came out with a leather jacket on and said, "Let's go." We ran all the way to my house. Gosh it was so hard to keep up with Percy. And I am pretty sure he was just jogging.

Once we made it to my house. He told me to be quiet and we went through the gate towards the backyard. We settled in front of my window in the attic. Percy then did something amazing. He climbed the side of the building then made it to one of those little roofs that stick out. He then flipped over a window and landed right on the little ledge of my window. He brought himself up and opened the window. Using a pricked wire. He went inside my room.

I might have seen him fight before but this was just amazing. That was just wow… I'm speechless. Right then, he jumped off the ledge and flipped using the side of the building and landed with a roll right in front of me.

"OK. Umm. I was going to open the front door for you but your father was sleeping on the chair right in front of the front door. I think he was waiting for you. So instead. Let's just do this." He then put me on top of his shoulders and told me to grab on the railing on the side. I did. But the support he gave me was soon gone. And I was there left dangling in the air. Oh god…

Then Percy did the same but flipped him over to the little roof that stuck out and pulled my hand up. I then landed on the roof with him.

"Percy. If I didn't like you enough, I would have killed you for putting my life on the line." I said. White fog escaping out of my mouth. And wishing for all this to be over. Then Percy told me to hold tight. And so I did. I held on for dear life. He jumped onto the railing. And I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes. He then kept me on that ledge. I tried to stay really close to the window and made sure I never looked down.

But of course curiosity ruled out and I looked down. I almost passed out at how high we were. I hate you so much Perseus Jackson. Percy pulled himself on the ledge that led to my window.

"Annabeth hold onto my hand." I looked up and grabbed onto his hand. He pulled me up and right then I dove in for a hug. I was never scared in my whole entire life.

Percy put his arm around me and with the other hand, he started to rush his fingers through my hair. "Sorry Annabeth. I promise next time, it will be less dangerous."

I then got kind of mad and pulled away from the hug and punched his chest. "Don't do that again Seaweed Brain. That was scary as shit!"

Percy just laughed and replied, "Well isn't it fun having a boyfriend this thrilling?" Pointing at himself.

I was going to yell again right back but something caught me off guard. "Boyfriend" I whispered.

Then he looked back at me with a smirk. "Well we can't possibly just be friends." I just give him a blank stare. Then he comes back with another remark. "Oh do you want me to ask you like all those cheesy couples do?" I then just blushed saying "No."

He then brought me over to the bed and we were lying together. "Percy you should go soon. You need some sleep for school tomorrow." But he just nodded saying "Later"

We just cuddled for a little bit, until Percy started speaking.

"Sorry Annabeth for being the most unromantic boyfriend in the world. Sorry." Percy said. "Just not used to anyone belonging to me. And me belonging to anyone else. Sorry."

I just looked up and saw Percy. His sea green eyes were piercing through my stormy gray ones.

"But I'm willing to try. I might not be the best boyfriend in the world. But I promise to take you out on dates, make you laugh, and keep you safe. And I will try to be romantic. It's kinda the first time I ever liked someone so yea. I'm going to start now. Will you be my girlfriend?" Percy said shakily.

I had to laugh but I pecked him on the lips and smiled brightly.

"So is that a yes or is that a no?" Percy asked.

FACEPALM. "It's a yes you dolt!" And he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

LINEBREAK

I woke up in my bed and I felt like the world was mine! I was officially his girlfriend. I just blushed and pulled over the covers. AGH. IS THIS NORMAL? Hearing the loud thumps of my heart was in a way scaring me.

I hear my parents yell at me to get down and I run to school. I stop when I get a text from Percy.

**_I'm not going to be at school today. Spending some time with Rachel she has been helping me out a lot. Just need to pay her back. See you after school. 3_**

**_~Seaweed Brain_**

I don't know whether to be a little upset or if I should be okay with this. I mean Percy wanted me. Not Rachel. But in the back of my brain, I was upset. I mean Rachel must mean a lot to Percy. I shook my head really quick. I'm Percy's girlfriend. No need to be upset.

LINEBREAK-After Aunty Ems.

I walk to the warehouse where Percy lived so I could give him a visit. I go through all those little codes that he put up and finally make it to his little house. It was dark. Right when I was going to reach for the light switch, a little light started to blink. I look and it spelled out **WISE GIRL**.

What was this? I was really confused right now. Then all of a sudden, three sparkling candles sparked. And right behind the candles was Percy. Percy came closer and now I could make out that he was holding a strawberry cake (my favorite). Finally, he stood right before me.

"Hey Annabeth. Like I said, I needed to be more romantic. So I prepared this. A little celebration for us getting together." Percy said.

I just looked at him. I couldn't say anything. He really did care about me. He really wanted to be with me. I couldn't help but feel so happy at that moment. I just stood there looking at him.

"Uh. Wise Girl. Mind blowing out the candles? I kinda wanna eat the cake you know."

I mentally slapped myself and blew out the candles. Then all of a sudden the lights went off. I was going to tell Percy how he didn't need to do all this for me but something made me stop. Something RED.

What was Rachel doing here? What is she doing at our little party? Why is she everywhere I am?

"Hey Annabeth. I want to congratulate for getting together with Kelp Head. But I will have you warned that he is very stupid and hard to take care of. I have done it for two years. Now he is all yours!" Rachel said with a smile. So was she his ex-girlfriend? Oh god.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Guys come! Let's eat the cake!" Percy exasperated.

I wanted to come off as cool. I mean so what if Rachel was his ex-girlfriend? I mean now I am his so there shouldn't be anything to worry about. "So is Percy that hard to take care of? I mean since you guys dated in the past. I thought you could give me some tips." I said looking at Rachel.

But for some reason, Percy and Rachel both choked on the strawberry cake. Especially Rachel. She was coughing and hacking. Percy passed her water. And finally once she composed herself she looked at me and asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to come off as rude. It's ok. Nevermind." I just blushed and looked down at my fingers. Then Rachel and Percy started to laugh. That kind of irritated me because like again, I hate it when I out of all the people am the clueless one. That bothers me.

"What?"

"OH….MY….GOD…. YOU THINK… WE…" Rachel started laughing some more. "USED TO DATE?!"

"Umm. What? Aren't you his ex?" I asked. What is going on?

"OH MY GODS. NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I EVER DATE SOMEONE SO STUPID AND SO FRUSTRATING. HAHA. I AM NOT HIS EX. I AM HIS BEST FRIEND. ALMOST LIKE A SISTER. OR YOU CAN SAY IM HIS HACKER. I AM DAY'S HACKER. THERE IS NO CHANCE OF US EVER DATING OR EVER EVEN SHARING ROMANTIC FEELINGS. HE IS LIKE MY OLDER BROTHER." Rachel finished.

Percy started coming closer to me and put his arms around my shoulders. "Oh Wise Girl. I would never date Rachel. Did you not hear me that, you were the first person I was interested in?"

"Dude, Percy kept talking about you every time. It got so annoying to the point I had to tell him that he liked you. But this frustrating prat wouldn't get it and just deny. It took him a while to recognize his feelings for you." Rachel replied. "And plus this is two o'clock in the morning we are talking about."

I laughed and looked at Percy and just laughed harder. Percy blushed but found his composure.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD RED. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Percy said and put Rachel under a head lock. I just laughed but was so relieved. That Percy and Rachel were just friends. Like siblings. And that I was the first person that Percy ever had romantic feelings for. This day couldn't get better.

"ANNABETH! HELP. GET YOUR BOYFRIEND OFF OF ME!" RACHEL SCREAMED. And of course I helped. I took part of my strawberry cake and threw it at Percy. His face was covered in strawberry cake with whip cream but he still looked hot.

I diverted the attention from Rachel but that meant he was on me. He ran to get me. But just in time Rachel went and splashed some more strawberry cake on him. Soon, we were all covered in strawberry cake.

Rachel went in to get whip cream out of her hair and Percy just stood there laughing with me.

All of a sudden, Percy pulled me to the ground where I was on top of him. I looked at him with so much love in my eyes. I am so glad to be with him. To have him for myself. I am so lucky. Because he was the only person I could ask for. And I got him.

There was some whip cream on his lips. And I decided to clean that for him. So I pulled in for a kiss. And when Percy kissed back, I just had to smile.

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? I MADE SURE TO PUT LOTS OF FLUFF IN IT BECAUSE OF MY LATE UPDATE! I FEEL SO BAD FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO WAITED FOR ME TO UPDATE! Thank you for bearing with me. **

**Question of the Day:**

**If you guys had to take one PJO character and be with them in real life, which one would it be?**

**Mine would be Nico because I cannot break Percabeth, Caleo, Frazel, Jasper. So yea. NICO. hahaha. AND HE IS JUST YOU KNOW NICO SO I HAVE TO TAKE HIM! hahahaha. **

**Ok. I'm really tired right now. I need to go to sleep. I hope you liked this chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT MAKES ME HAPPY! OH AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I WOULD THANK EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU BUT I AM DEAD TIRED FROM SCHOOLWORK! THANK YOU SO MUCH THO! :D**

**Signing off,**

**iluvboooks**


	17. Chapter 17

**I really do not know what to say. I really want to write an apology letter to all of you for my lack of attention to my story and my absence. I mean I am probably sure you guys would forgive me if I was about two weeks gone. But I think its nearing almost two months. Actually it is exactly two months since I updated. I have no excuses to what I did and I want to express how sorry I am but I have no words. I am sorry. It's just been really tiring from school and yes, freshman is the easiest year and I know that. But it is hard taking all advanced classes and being in marching band and tutoring people at the library. Yea it's hard. But still with that I should have written a AN for you guys instead of making you guys wait. **

**I just want to tell you guys HAPPY VETERANS DAY. I am really glad that none of you have given up on this story. I will try to update as much as possible but as you can see, my schedule is pretty busy. But I will try my best. I would like to give a shoutout to one of my friends KaylsDaughterofHades because she has been an amazing friend and always supporting me. I LOVE YOU!**

**I also would like to thank I'mADemigodConsultingDetective. I am very sorry for not being able to talk to you for a while. It's just been really busy for me. I hope this chapter makes it all up!**

**I also would like to thank Ms. Percabethswift. Crazy girl I love ya! You have been an amazing friend and stuck with me for quite a while. To be frank, that's a quite of deed itself. haha. Love ya!**

**This might not be the proudest chapter and it might be shorter than most but I hope you**

**Ok here is the chapter!~~~ HAPPY READING MY LITTLE LOVELY NERDS!**

Chapter 17

Annabeth POV

Percy. I blushed at the name. My face was hot despite the bitter cold air. I was walking to school alone. Well not exactly alone. With Percy always on my mind, it is kind of hard to consider yourself as alone. It just is that way.

To even imagine that I had a chance on a relationship was impossible. But then Percy came into my life. And everything changed. A good change. A change that was necessary.

I arrived at the front of school and started walking in. Again I was thinking about Percy. (Yes I know it isn't normal. But when was love normal?)

"Did you hear that Percy is dating Annabeth?" a girl whispered to her friend. I froze on my tracks. Did the word get around that fast? I mean, I wasn't going to hide the fact that we were dating. But it was shocking that it already went around. It's not like I told anyone yet nor did Percy. I think.

"Really? Why her?"

"Ugh does that mean Percy is taken?"

"What?! To her? HOW?!"

I was prepared for all of this. The moment I confessed that I liked him, I knew I had to put up with all of the criticisms thrown at me. To be honest, if I was a boy, I would go for a cute and pretty girl that had an amazing talent like singing or cooking. Not a quiet girl who likes studying. That's boring. I don't know what made Percy choose me. But he chose me at the end. So I really do not care. If he chose me, there must have been a reason why. He likes me for who I am. And that is a good enough reason.

"What does he see in that quiet girl?"

"Did she seduce him somehow?"

Ugh. Shut up already. I don't care if you don't think we look good together. We are together and that is final. I don't need to listen to all this crap. It's just like a fly swarming around and bothering me.

I went for the door to the library until I heard some girl's voice. "Who cares if Percy is dating that girl. It might just be for a while. Just let him play around with her for a while. They won't last long. He will get bored of her soon enough. It only right if it ends up that way."

I gritted my teeth. I walk into the library only to find myself being stared at by every single female possible. Ugh. I cleared my way through the usual corner I sit in and found three books to keep myself busy for a while.

But the last statement bit me hard. It stung a bit. I know Percy isn't going to be like that. He told me he liked me so that was that. I should trust him. Ugh. Sometimes I need to take control of all my feelings. And be swindled by outside forces. I'm so dumb sometimes. The bell rings but my first period is my free period so I stayed in the library all by myself reading.

As I kept reading my book, all I could hear in the library was how horrible I fit with Percy. It was getting to annoying to the point that I just went outside to get some fresh air. Sure it was cold but it was better than rotting inside from all those words. I sat down on a ledge and just closed my eyes to think.

All of a sudden I felt a hug from behind. I automatically blushed.

"Hey. Why weren't you answering any of my calls?" a husky voice that belonged to Percy whispered.

"Huh? You called?" I quickly take my phone from my pocket and I check. My phone records pop up and I had 5 missing calls from Percy. Shit.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I—" I started.

"No. It's ok." Percy snuggled his head into my neck and said, "Let's stay like this for a while." He brought me in close and I could feel his soft breathing. My heart was pounding against my chest and my face was redder than it could ever be.

"So Per—"

"Annabeth. I like you. So stop worrying and just stay still for a while." Percy said.

And that's what we did for the whole entire period. Boring but sweet.

LINEBREAK

"LUKE SNAP OUT OF IT! WHAT'S WITH YOU TODAY! You almost gave that woman a dollar bill in change when it was 5 dollars in change!" I yelled.

"Huh? Oh sorry. It's nothing. No need to worry about it. Sorry for worrying you. Trust me. I'm fine. Haha." Luke replied. But I could tell it was a lie but I didn't want to press his buttons.

The door chimed signaling a customer. All of a sudden Luke falls off his stool and bangs his head next to the counter.

"Oh my god Luke. Are you ok?" I yelled. Luke was rubbing his head as he got up and was blushing. A very pretty girl with long chocolate brown hair with a deep purple fringe came in through the door. Her rich chocolate brown orbs grew wide at the sight of commotion. Her eyes were peculiar. It held so much compassion but felt like it could all shatter. She was beautiful. Her features were all very defined and she came in with a simple black hoodie and dark jeans. She kind of reminded me of me. It was as if I was looking through a mirror.

I look back at Luke but he turned his back towards the customer. What the hell is wrong with him today?! I went around him to see his face. But what surprised me was that his face was all red and panicked. He grabbed onto me and said, "Could you wait for a second? I will be back in a second." Then he dashed to the back room.

The beautiful girl came to the counter with a questioning look. With a soft but firm voice of hers, she said, "Um. I have a question to ask. But who was the guy that just fell? He looks very familiar and was wondering if I knew him or not."

Does she know him? Right as I was going to speak, Luke comes out all renewed. His hair was combed and he cleaned himself up.

With a little cocky smile he said, "Hey Kayla. Whatcha doing here?" What the hell. They know each other? I looked at Luke like he was crazy. Literally a second ago, he was all panicked and desperate but now he had a little cocky aura around him and everything was so relaxed.

The girl's cheeks turned a little pink but she replied with a simple, "Hey Luke."

His smile widened. "So come here for a little book shopping?"

"Yea. I was just going to ask her questions for any book recommendations." Smiling at me with a soft look.

"Oh. Well as an amazing friend, I remembered on the series you told me you really wanted and save the last copy before they ran out." Kayla's eyes shined with beauty and astonishment.

I just looked back and forth between the two. What is going on here? Why is Luke acting weird today. And who is this girl?

I looked at Luke show her the way to find the series he hid. Does Luke like this girl? I followed behind the two. I learned that Kayla and Luke went to NYU together and were in most of the same classes. Kayla turned out to be an amazing girl. She was funny and sincere. I was in the middle of talking with her until stupid Luke told me to make some hot chocolate for the two of them. He looked like he was annoyed. Is he jealous that I'm talking to her? Stupid boy.

I finished making the hot chocolate but once I went back to them I see Luke covering her against a bookshelf with several books scattered on the floor. What the hell.

Kayla sees that I'm here and literally pushes Luke off of her. A little too hard. Luke fell down and I couldn't help but burst into laughter. Haha. Kayla laughs along. And Luke gets up and picks me up and sets me on the counter and tells me not to move.

I respect what he told me to do so I just stood there laughing and helping other customers. As soon as Kayla left, Luke sits right next to me on his stool and sighs looking off to space.

"Yo. Luke. If you like her than just say so instead of looking out into nothing." I said teasing him.

"Shut up." Luke blushes. "I like her but we are just friends. That's all. I guess I'm friend zoned."

I give Luke a pat on the back and says, "Well good luck with that."

"Wow, when you were sad about being with Percy I was here telling you that you can do it and all I get is a…" he clears his throat and makes a voice that imitates mine, "WELL GOOD LUCK WITH THAT."

"WHAT?! You can't blame me for not being an expert at that subject." I say defensively.

"ANNIE. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AN EXPERT AT EVERYTHING!" Luke just laughs. I ignore his teasing about me and Percy until I finished cleaning up. We exchange our goodbyes. And I leave first.

As I walk towards my home I get pulled into a hug. I scream but only realize it was Percy. "Percy! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Do you not understand the concept of a greeting? Do I need to say all the different ways to say hi in different languages for you to understand?"

Percy just laughs it off and we walk to my house together. We were laughing and talking like we did when we were best friends until I reached my home. Before I stepped onto the driveway, Percy held my hand to stop me.

He was blushing and was stuttering but finally I could make out what he was saying. "I wwwon't lllleave you. Dddont worry. Oook?"

I look at him and was wondering where all that was coming from. "You better keep that promise."

I go onto my tip toes and give him a kiss. I feel his fingers wrap around my hands and brings me closer to him. Every kiss with him makes me melt. I hate him for it. But I wouldn't have anyone else make me melt for them but him.

Percy POV

She was kissing me and of course I kissed her back. I won't leave her. I will promise that. I will not. It just won't happen. But the message was bothering me.

_Flashback: Earlier today_

_"Percy you got a message from Malcolm today." Rachel says gravely. _

_I speak through the ear device and tell her to send it to me over email._

**_Dear Mr. Percy Jackson. _**

**_I will have the money placed into your account by the end of today with an amount of $20,000. The task I have given you has been cleared. Thank you for your help. You have finished your work for me. Now as a last request I would wish if you left Annabeth Chase alone. Thank you._**

**_~~~ Malcolm_**

_Flashback over_

I will never leave you Annabeth. I promise you. And if I do leave you one day. I will always come back for you. Always.

**How was it? OK? I'm seriously sorry if this chapter wasn't as great as my older ones were but I am writing more. I hope you liked the update...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~IMPORTANT AHEAD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ok guys. I have a final coming up. (most of you are wondering why this is considered important but just keep reading) BUT IF WE GET 5000 LIKES ON TWITTER THAN I DONT HAVE TO DO A FOUR PAGE FINAL THAT IS WORTH 500 POINTS! WILL YOU GUYS HELP ME? ANY OF YOU GUYS WITH A TWITTER ACCOUNT? GO TO THIS LINK:**

** twitter/cutiesofcali/status/659957742031867905 **

**(ok for some reason this site wont let me put the url down so after twitter there is a dot com... sorry you might need to write the whole thing out. SORRY!)**

**IT WILL HELP ME SO MUCH. TELL ME HOW MANY OF YOU DID LIKE THIS. TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO LIKE IT. You guys can PM me and tell me if you liked it and let others know to like it. Or even review to me that you did like the post. HAHA. THANK YOU GUYS VERY MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL. I KNOW IT IS A LITTLE SHAMELESS TO ASK FOR YOUR HELP AFTER A HUGE ABSENSE BUT I NEED HELP!**

**Question of the day:**

**What do you like best of your best friend?**

**I like how my best friend and I get each other's sarcastic humor and how we laugh everything off and is always there for each other. How about you guys?**

**SECOND QUESTION:**

**How do you do a line break? I can't do one. And I tried looking it up. BUT IT DOESNT WORK! CRY SOMEONE HELP!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOU KNOW HOW THEY MAKE MY DAY!**

**Signing off, (for the first time in two months)**

**iluvboooks**


End file.
